Sentimientos
by saita
Summary: 10mo cap subido!Después del cap 138... NejiTen pareja principal! otras parejas: GaaraSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema Bueno e Ino... ya sé! jaja
1. Amigo? más que eso?

Se me ocurrió esta historia después de ver el cap 138 jijiji ojalá y les guste. Imagínense que estamos después del episodio 138 cuando los chicos regresan de la misión del rescate de sasuke. Neji y Chouji gravemente heridos (me dio penita cuando los vi entre tantos símbolos). Pasadas unas horas chouji se pasa el peligro afuera de su cuarto estaban shikamaru y temari; mientras que neji también pasa el peligro, pero hay alguien esperándolo así como a chouji?….

**Aclaración:**

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva"hablando"

Pensando: con comillas y en cursiva"_pensando_"

**NOTA: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos TT... pertenecen al gran al único al sensei Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco infinitamente haber creado esta serie xD jejeje

Capítulo1: Amigo?... más que eso?

Los médicos batallaban por mantener vivo a un muchacho de cabello largo y negro con una marca en la frente que daba a entender que el chico pertenecía al BUNKE del clan Hyuga, si hubiese estado consciente se podrían apreciar los hermosos ojos grises del muchacho (N/A ya saben a quien me refiero… neji of course!), estaba él postrado en el suelo con miles y miles de kanjis en su cuerpo y alrededores; le estaban tratando de sellar un enorme agujero que había penetrado su pecho, lo estaban haciendo con ayuda del chakra contenido en un mechón de su cabello.

Fuera de su habitación, habría alguien esperándolo? No era un chico con muchos amigos que digamos, todo eso cortesía de la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba…. Pero sí estaba esperando por alguna noticia cierta chica de hermosos ojos castaños, de cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños…

Tenten: _"Kamisama que estará pasando ahí adentro, no puedo más con esta angustia, pero porque habría de importarme si algo sucede?"_

"_O sea, ambos estamos en el mismo equipo… sí! Por eso me preocupo… "_

"_Maldita sea! Porque no sale nadie de esa habitación_!"(La chica se apretaba tanto las manos que ya hasta se había hecho marcas de uñas en el dorso de la mano, sentía escalofríos de tan sólo pensar en lo que podría suceder, pero a la vez estaba sudando. Por su mente cruzaban muchos recuerdos: Desde el día que se conocieron hasta cuando le ayudo a preparase para los combates finales de la prueba de chunnins)

"_Después de haber peleado con ese chico llamado Naruto… me parece q Neji ha cambiado un poco, la última vez que nos vimos ya no era tan arrogante con los otros… ah…. Que pasaría si no… no puedo pensar en eso!" _sin que se diera cuenta dos sutiles lágrimas luchaban por salir _"Nani? Estoy llorando, yo? Por ese baka? Que me pasa, yo no soy así?"_

De pronto al fin la puerta se abrió salió Shizune, Tenten estaba de pie mirándola sin siquiera poder articular la boca para poder preguntar lo que tanto estaba esperando saber, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, todo su cuerpo estaba en un sopor y adormencimiento, sentía como si su vida dependiera de esa respuesta….. Shizune al verla entendió, avanzó hacia tenten, le puso una mano en el hombro y

Shizune: "No te preocupes, Hyuga Neji acaba de pasar lo peor"

Tenten se llevó una mano a la boca y las lágrimas que pujaban por salir comenzaron a salir a mares, se avalanzó sobre shizune y la abrazó, sentía un infinito agradecimiento, en medio de su llanto se formaba en sus labios una sonrisa, tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar, saltar, bailar, miles de sentimientos la embargaron.

Tenten: "Gracias!"dijo con un hilo de voz "no sabe lo que significa para mí"

"_y por q dije eso?_" pensó.

Shizune: "Pues es un chico muy afortunado, se salvó por un pelo, já y lo digo literalmente porque gracias a al chakra de su cabello y unas cuantas cosas más pudimos salvarlos"

Tenten: "…"

Shizune: "Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, debo darle las buenas nuevas a la

Hokage. Todavía no puedes entrar a verlo, espera mejor hasta

mañana, ve a tu casa a descansar y por la mañana lo vienes a ver "

tenten puso una cara un tanto triste y ansiosa, no podía esperar hasta mañana

Shizune: "Piensa, mejor vete a descansar, además mañana vienes arregladita porque a tu NOVIO" Le dio atenten una mirada cómplice "no le gustará verte demacrada "

Tenten: "ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO!" Se pusó rojísima "Sólo es mi amigo… un compañero de equipo"

Shizune: "Sí sí… lo que digas. Bueno tengo q ir a ver a la hokage, nos vemos!"

Tenten estaba ahora sola de nuevo, pero tranquila se sentó y empezó a ordenar las idear q causaban corto circuito en su cabeza…..

Tenten: "_Ese baka… buf…. De la que se salvó_" No pudo evitar sonreir, cerró sus ojos y pudo ver a neji… tan lindo… abrió los ojos ya no tenía la sonrisa, se agachó un tanto, miro el suelo "Por fin me he dado que cuenta que él… me gusta"

Tenten: "Neji… en que momento te colaste en mi corazón" dio un suspiro, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa con la convicción de que volvería al día siguiente…..

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó mi 1er cap porfa mandenme reviews y no me maleten muxo, apiádense q es mi 1er fic….. Ah! Jejej para los fieles seguidores de Card Captors Sakura, ete… sí saqué la idea de cómo tenten se da cuenta de sus sentimientos de la escena en q shaoran se da cuenta lo q siente x sakura… esa escena me impactó y aún me carcome jejej


	2. Mirándote

Hola a todos, antes que nada gracias x los reviews me ayudan a canalizar mi chakra xxxD Bueno, pido infinitas disculpas, me debo hacer el harakiri como me pude haber equivocado con lo de neji… sí es cierto él pertenece al BOUNKE y no al SOUKE, lo q pasa es q no estaba segura, snif! No recorde q el bunke era la familia secundaria, me olvidé de revisarlo antes de publicar el primer cap…. Muchas gracias por corregirme! Yaoi! Aquí va mi 2do cap.

**Aclaración:**

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva"hablando"

Pensando: con comillas y en cursiva"_pensando_"

Cambio de escena:

**NOTA: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos TT... pertenecen al gran al único al sensei Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco infinitamente haber creado esta serie xD jejeje

Capítulo2: Mirándote

Tenten: "Neji… en que momento te colaste en mi corazón" dio un suspiro, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa con la convicción de que volvería al día siguiente…..

Era muy temprano y en algún lugar de Konoha había una chica que se estaba alistando para ir a ver a su querido y amado "amigo".

Tenten: "_Si serás tenten… te has despertado muy temprano… las visitas en el hospital se reciben a partir de las 9… mmm_" Se miró en el espejo "Crees que algún día neji, el genio del clan hyuga, se fije en ti…. Para empezar, a neji le gustará alguien?" "Naaaaaa…. Que va! A él lo único que le importa es el destino…. Je! Al menos lo puedo ver desde ese punto de vista ninguna otra chica está tan cerca de neji como yo… jejej que tal si hago un plan para que caiga en mis redes en una de las misiones que nos manden…. Mmmm no estaría mal"

Fuera del cuarto de tenten estaba su madre y lleva buen rato escuchando lo que decía su hija…

Mamá de tenten: "_Kamisama! Mi hija se ha vuelto loca está hablando sola… a quién planea hacer caer? Al niño hyuga! Creo que debo dejarla salir más a menudo_"

Toc toc!

Tenten: " Ah .. Si?"

Mamá: "Hija, me dijiste que ibas a salir hoy"

Tenten: "Sí okasan y? estaba un poco ocupada"

Mamá: "Bueno, es que son las 8:30 y como no bajabas…"

Tenten: "Quee? Kuso!" "_Yo y mis malditos planes, se me ha hecho tarde!_"

Mamá: "Estaré en la cocina" "_mejor me voy rápido_"

Tenten se bañó y vistió a la velocidad de la luz, bajó tragó su desayuno y se fue camino al hospital. Cuando estaba por la florería Yamanaka se detuvo.

Tenten: "_Le llevaré unas flores_" sonrió para sí y entró a la florería.

Cuando entró vio a Ino en el mostrador sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba como ida. Tenten agitó una mano delante de la cara de Ino, esta se despabiló.

Ino: "Ah, eres tú tenten…. En que te atiendo?" Ino tenía una cara muy triste y desganda.

Tenten: "Ehhhh… pues quería llevar unas azucenas blancas" Ino empezó a buscar las flores "Y tú porque estás así" preguntó con temor, conocía los arranques de Ino, ya la había visto dando buenos shows con sakura…. Pero, esta vez era distinto, Ino volteó y tenten pudo ver sus ojos un tanto lagrimosos

Ino: "Es cierto… que … Sasuke-kun.. se fue para buscar a orochimaru?"

Tenten: "Pues… sí" Bajó la mirada.

Ino: "Ya veo.. así que la frontuda tenía razón… sabes, ella está sufriendo mucho… no es la misma… me he dado cuenta que ella realmente ama a Sasuke-kun… al fin me ganó la guerra, lo que yo supuestamente sentía por él no es nada comparado a lo que ella siente" Comenzó a llorar, ya no lo podía evitar.

Tenten: "_Y por que me está contando eso a mí, apenas y nos conocemos_"

Ino: "Lo siento… esta situación te debe incomodar… es que no tengo con quien hablar y…" no podía dejar de sollozar "Sakura-chan era mi amiga aunque no lo pareciece y ahora… ella está como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón con todo y alma… no me importa que me llame cerda si es que con eso vuelve a ser la misma…"

Tenten se acercó y la abrazó…

Tenten: "No te preocupes, sakura-chan algún día despertará y volverá a ser la de antes… quizás sasuke vuelva… o sakura encuentre a alguien que la vuelva a la vida"

Ino se calmó, se separo de tenten y se secó las lagrimas con su manguita..

Ino: "Tienes razón" ya con una sonrisa en el rostro "Ah! Toma tus flores"

Tenten: "Gracias! Cuánto es?"

Ino: "No es nada, gracias a ti…. Tenía que hablar con alguien"

Tenten: "Bueno, bien… adiós, nos vemos" estaba saliendo cuando…

Ino: "Tenten!... quería pedirte un favor… no sé si tu quisieras venir conmigo y hinata a la casa de sakura esta noche alas 8… ya sabes para tratar de subirle los ánimos, será como una pijamada"

Tenten:"_Ya me agarró de terapeuta_" pensó "Esta bien… ahí estaré, chao!"

Salió de la tienda vio la hora…

Tenten: " Kusooo! Son las 10 mejor me doy prisa"

En el hospital, estaba el chico de los ojos grises sentado en su cama con lo brazos cruzados como de costumbre, su cuarto parecía una florería… su club de fans se había manifestado, las chicas estaban afuera esperando su turno para ver al chico hyuga. En esos momentos estaba con una de ellas…

Chica: "Bueno … eh… si que eres… muy … mejor me voy cuidate y chau" "_Que mangazo! Me deja sin palabras, mejor me voy antes de hacerme mantequilla_"

Neji: "Adiós"… "_quien será? Nunca antes la había visto … espero que no vengan más desconocidas… no sé que decirles ni porque me visitan… quién será la chica de la que me habló la enfermera, me dijo que estuvo esperando desde que llegué hasta muy tarde cuando le dijeron que ya estaba fuera de peligro… no creo que a alguien le importe tanto… seguro que se equivocó de enfermo…_" Cerró los ojos y la imagen que primero le llegó a la mente fue la de su equipo "_no me han venido a ver… seguro que gai sensei ha de estar con lee que conociéndolo también estará lastimado porque seguro también se unió al rescate… y tenten… que estará haciendo?_" Toctoc! Tocaron la puerta por enésima vez… "Adelante!" Era otra desconocida…

Fuera del cuartote neji, tenten acababa de llegar

Tenten: "_Nande? Que es esto quienes son estas chicas?_"

Una chica: "Hey tú, también vienes a ver al papasote hyuga? Nunca antes te había visto por el club. Ponte en la cola que sino perderás tu turno" A tenten le salió una gota en la frente… y se puso en la cola.

Tenten: "_Maldita sea! Tengo tantas rivales como arroz hay en la china…_" Con lágrimas a cantaros como siempre hacían lee y su sensei "_Porque neji tendrá ese magnetismo animal!_"

Después de tantas horas era el turno de tenten y ella era la última.

Tenten: "_Por fin tendré mi momento asolas con neji!_" estaba con un brazo alzado en son de triunfo, una enfermera se acercó.

Enfermera: "Lo siento señorita, se acabó la hora de visita" a tenten se le cayó la cara

Tenten: "QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? No me puede hacer esto, llevo horas esperando, por favor haga un excepción!" Tenten usó el jutsu que nadie más le ganaba en hacer… el cara de cachorrito con ojitos aguados no jutsu!

Enfermera: "Tú eres la chica que ayer estuvo esperando! Ya me parecías familiar, pues por ser tú haré una excepción; pero primero entraré yo para hacerle un pequeño chequeo, ok?"

Tenten: "ARIGATOU GOUZAIMAZU!" (N/A no sé si así se escribe , je, perdonen si esta mal escrito)

En ese momento salió una chica del cuarto de neji y entró la enfermera.

Chica: "Uh! Pues ese tío sí que está muy buenote, no pudo decirle nada interesante… nos vemos, adiós, suerte!"

Tenten: "…"

En el cuarto de neji.

Enfermera: "Buenas tardes, vengo ha hacerte un pequeño chequeo…. Oye, la chica de ayer volvió, sí que le debes importar, estuvo toda la mañana esperando su turno para verte; yo que ella me hubiese ido y regresaba mañana." Echó a neji una mirada examinadora para ver su reacción, este se limitó a estirar el brazo para que le midiera la presión.

Neji: "_Así que no se equivocaron de enfermo… quién será?_"

Enfermera: "Bueno, eso es todo. Será tu última visita del día, aún tienes que descansar. Hasta luego."

Salió la enfermera, neji estaba a punto de ver a la persona que tanto interés tenía por él. Entonces… la vio… ahí parada con un hermoso ramo de azucenas, estaba muy sonriente, era como si neji la viera por primera vez… la estaba viendo con otras luces.

Tenten: "Daijobu neji?" (N/A: Me encantó el cap en el que tenten le dice eso cuando neji completa su entrenamiento para la tercera prueba de chunnins)

Neji: "mmm… Tenten… sí, estoy bien… Pasa siéntate."

Tenten: "Gracias… veo que te han traído muchas flores, así que no te importarán las mías"

Neji: "no… claro que me importa" tenten se alegró

Tenten: "_Bien! Talvéz sí sienta algo por mí_" se dijo.

Neji: "Después de todo eres mi compañera de equipo mientras que a las otras chicas ni siquiera las conocía"

Tenten: "_ah! Era eso_" pensó

Tenten puso las flores en un florero que milagrosamente estaba vacío. Luego se sentó en la cama de neji.

Neji: "Tenten… dime, ayer estuviste esperando para verme…"

La chica sintió un golpe en el estómago, como si estuviese acorralada, sentía como si neji estuviera usando su byakugan, se sentía transparente y nerviosa. Con un gesto sonriente y agitando las manos le dijo

Tenten: "Ah… pues sí… ya sabes me enteré que estabas grave y quería saber que te pasó"

A neji no le cabía en la cabeza aunque fuera por el insignificante motivo (según él) de ser compañeros de equipo, que se preocupara de esa manera por él. Neji la miró y como le costaba decir las siguientes palabras tuve que bajar la mirada

Neji: "Arigato, tenten…"

Un rubor rosa cubrió las mejillas de la chica y sintió tibieza en su rostro y manos, también ella bajo la mirada…

Tenten: "Este… de nada!... neji… yo, quería decirte que…. yo"

Neji alzó la mirada y le pareció ver que ella estaba nerviosa, cosa que no era común en ella…

Tenten: "Yo…. tengoqueirmeamicasa" se levantó muy de prisa, no pudo aguantar la presión de neji clavándole la mirada "nos vemos mañana, sayonara"

Neji: "Sayonara, tenten" "_Qué le pasó_"

Neji se quedó ahí pensando en … tenten?.. ni él mismo sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza… no entendía el amor de tenten.. por que? Simplemente porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo ni entenderlo….

Ruff! Admito que este cap no me salió como quería , espero que no se hayan aburrido, tengánme paciencia xq quiero ponerle alma, corazón y vida al momento cumbre entre neji y tenten, asi q para q llegue ese momento falta….. Bueno, muxas gracias por los reviews y aquí paso a contestarlos.

**jaide112: **Gracias muchas gracias! Por corregirme… sí neji es del bounke… soy una reverenda bestia, ja! Me alegra que te haya gustado xq me encanta tu fic "Acaso te quiero?" no me lo pierdo, me gustaron sobre todo los primeros caps. Ah! Y también "Campamento Konoha" es un mate de risa!

PD:Sí voy a hacer más parejas… naruhina de hecho! … sasusaku? No sé, quería hacer un gaarasaku, pero ya veré.

**nabiki-chan-xD: **Yaoiiiii! Sí nejiten la mejor pareja! Recontra cheere tu fic "yo me atrevo quieres salir conmigo?versión20", Gracias por tu review, ya le quité eso de logearse.. jeje, sino fuera por ti, no lo hubiese hecho… ni sabía que existía es q soy media ciberbestia je!

**Sakurauchihafive**: Gracias también! Que bueno que te haya gustado… sí el 1er fic me salió corto es q era una sola escena, este cap está más largo pero como q hay algo q no me cuadra, de todas maneras los sgtes caps voy a tratar de mejorarlos. Muchas gracias! También me gustan tus fics! ;)


	3. Dime cuánto tiempo más

Hola a todo el mundo garcias por los reviews! Al menos sé que ustedes me leen snif! Y muchas disculpas por la demora , es que estaba en examenes y estaba hasta el perno en casi todos mis cursos y tenía que estudiar… era una tentación ni siquiera he leído los fics que estaba siguiendo, estoy atrasada tengo que ponerme al día! Aquí está mi 3er cap! Para el 4to no me voy a demorar porq ya salí de vacaciones!

**Aclaración:**

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva"hablando"

Pensando: con comillas y en cursiva"_pensando_"

Cambio de escena: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NOTA: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos TT... pertenecen al gran al único al sensei Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco infinitamente haber creado esta serie xD jejeje

**Capítulo3: Dime cuánto tiempo más….**

Neji se quedó ahí pensando en … tenten?.. ni él mismo sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza… no entendía el amor de tenten.. por que? Simplemente porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo ni entenderlo….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten salía del hospital, caminando por las calles de Konoha cuando paaba por el puesto de ramen su barriga comenzó a rugir…roarg!

Tenten: "_Oh! Cielos esto no es propio de una señorita como yo, espero que nadie me haya escuchado_" Dio unas miradas paranoicas a ambos lados de la calle, estaba sola… "_Uff! Creo que comeré ramen después de todo, ni siquiera he almorzado _"

Al entrar al puesto encontró sentado a cierto rubio ojiazul de expresión zorruna, estaba con las manos cruzadas, balanceando los pies y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Tenten: "_Es ese tal Naruto_" se sentó al lado de naruto mirándolo.

Naruto: "Lalalala, ramen, ramen, ramen!"

Vendedor: "Va a pedir algo señorita?"

Tenten: "_No, he venido a ver como trabajas… pos claro q voy a pedir algo_"se dijo para sí. Sonrió y respondió "Sí, quisiera un plato de ramen por favor"

Vendedor: "Enseguida!"

Naruto se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado a su lado, volteó y se encontró a tenten. Al inicio no la reconoció, parpadeó y después de unos segundos…

Naruto: "Hoooooooooola! Tú eres compañera del cejas encrespadas, no?"

Tenten: "Ah? Oh! Sí soy compañera de Lee…" con un gesto un tanto burlón "La bestia verde de Konoha"

Naruto: "Anosa, anosa! Y dime, cómo está él?"

Tenten: "Pues, escuché que gaara, ya sabes ese chico de la arena, lo ayudó; los dos volvieron juntos y por lo que sé sólo tenían heridas leves.. así que me imagino que estarán bien"

Vendedor: "Aquí está el ramen!" Le dio un tazón a cada uno

Naruto: "Mmmmm… que bien huele! ITADAKIMASU!"

Comenzaron a comer ambos con muchas ganas, Tenten porque no había probado bocado desde el desayuno y Naruto porque era propio de él.

Vendedor: "_Kamisama! Nunca voi comer de esa manera a una señorita… pues hasta ya acabó… con más clientes así tendría dinero para vivir en la Florida…_"

Tenten: "Ahhhh… gouchisosama! Que rico!"

Narutro: Miró sonriente a tenten y le dijo "Sabes, me caes bien, pareces una persona noble y de buenos sentimientos, porque te gusta el ramen. Igual que a mí!" Se golpeó el pecho en son de orgullo y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes

Tenten: "…" cerró los ojos sonriente y una gota resbaló por su frente

El vendedor se acercó, ambos pagaron sus cuentas y salieron. Comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección.

Naruto: "Creo que me iré directo a descansar… estoy muy cansado he tenido un día muy difícil… mucho entrenamiento diría yo, pero no es nada para mí, el siguiente hokage!"

Tenten: "Buff! Yo también tuve un día muy difícil" "_Tuve que lidiar con el club de fans de neji_" "Tengo que ir a mi casa por alguna cosas y luego a la casa de Ino para ir a la casa de sakura, la pelirrosa, creo que es tu compañera, no?"

Naruto: "Sakuraaaaa chan! Por supuesto! Y que van a ir a hacer a la casa de sakura chan? Espero que Ino la obsesionada de sasuke no vaya ha fastidiar a sakurita"

Tenten: "Oh, claro que no…. Me dijo que sería como una pijamaza…"

Llegaron a una división de la calle

Tenten: "Bueno, yo me voy por acá… gracias por la compañía"

Naruto: "Adiós! Y salúdame al cejas encrespadas!"

Tenten: "Adiós!"

Naruto estaba llegando a su casa cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Naruto: "_Un momento! Dijo pijamada? Nunca he ido a una… ya sé! Invadiré la pijamaza de sakura chan! No, mejor sólo espiaré… está será una misión tipo A! iré a buscar a shikamru! _"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten llegó a su casa cenó con sus padres y cuando acabó….

Tenten: "Mamá, puedo ir a una pijamada?"

Madre: "Oh! Por supuesto que sí hija mía" Le dijo al instante porque recordó lo ocurrido en la mañana

Padre: "Cuándo?" Le dio a tenten una mirada analizadora

Tenten: "… eje.. hoy" dijo con una diminuta voz

Padre: "Ya sabes que no me gusta que salgas sin anticipación…."

La mamá de tenten detuvo las réplicas de su esposo

Madre: "Dije que puedes ir, sube a tu cuarto y alista tus cosas"

Tenten: "Gracias" subió aprisa a su cuarto

Padre: "Cómo es posible que pases sobre mí!"

La mamá de tenten lo miro con llamas en los ojos y expresión asesina

Madre: "Quién lleva los pantalones en esta casa!"

Padre: "Ayayay… tú mi amor" dijo hundido en su silla

Madre: "Así está mejor.. además yo sé porque hago las cosas"

Padre: "Sí mi amor!"

Tenten ya había alistado sus cosas, bajó

Padre: "La próxima vez avisa con anticipación o no te daré permiso" había recuperado su porte autoritario

Tenten: "Sí papá" Se acercó, se despidió de sus padres y salió.

Madre: "ejem! Creo que soy yo la que doy los permisos!" su esposo volteó y vio que su esposa había recurado su gesto asesino

Padre: "Ay! Lo que tú digas corazoncito"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten llegó a la casa de Ino, vio que ella estaba con otra chica más.

Tenten: "Hola" dijo alzando la mano y se fijó en la chica que acompañaba a Ino, parecía tímida y sus ojos eran… grises como los de… Neji! "_Diablos! Debe ser la prima de neji! Tengo que causar una buena impresión, después de todo es su prima, vendría a ser como mi cuñada jejeje_" pensó. Les sonrió.

Hinata: "Ho..ho.. hola" saludó tímidamente

Ino: "Bueno, ya estamos todas, así que vayamos a casa de la frentuda!"

En el camino se encontraron a una temari que vagaba por las calles sola y aparentemente aburrida…

Temari: "Hey ustedes! Parece que se van de parranda por ahí!"

Tenten: "_Es la cruela que me trató como basura en los combates preliminares… a esta me la tengo jurada…_"

Ino: "_Ay! Que se ha creído esta … oxigenada!_" pensó "Estamos yendo a una pijamada! No somos tan libertinas como tú!"

Temari: "Bueno, peor es nada, iré con ustedes"

Ino: "_Esta se invitó sola_" "Esta bien acompáñanos…"

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la casa de sakura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto había llegado a la casa de shikamaru y comenzó a llamarlo a gritos

Naruto: "Oe! Shikamaruuuuu!" un zapato salió volando por la ventana y golpeó a naruto; Shikamaru se asomó por la ventana

Shikamaru: "Oe baka! No deberías estar en tu casa?"

Naruto: "Baka! Tengo una misión para nosotros"

Shikamaru: "Qué problemático! Bueno, sea lo que sea te acompañaré para que no sigas fastidiando" cerró la ventana y salió de su casa "Cuál es la misión, baka?"

Naruto: "Me enteré de muy buena fuente que las chicas harán una pijamada y …" no pudo acabar la frase ya que le cayó un cocacho "au!"

Shikamaru: "Y para eso me fastidias? Para que querría ir a una pijamada? Después de todo las mujeres son muy problemáticas"

Naruto: "Dijiste que me acompañarías!"

Shikamaru: "Está bien, pero primero vamos por chouji"

Naruto: "Nani?"

Shikamaru: "Sí lo que oíste… él es mi amigo y me acompaña en todo"

Naruto: "Esta bien… pero entonces vamos también por kiba, shino y … el cejas encrespadas… para que este junta toda la pandilla!"

Shikamaru: "Esta bien, vamos"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todas las chicas ya estaban en el cuarto de sakura, esta estaba como ida, ya no lloraba pero aún tenía una expresión perdida y vacía.

Ino: "_Diablos tengo que hacer algo para animar a sakura_" "Chicas que les parece si jugamos a verdad o castigo?"

Temari: "Siiii, aunque quizás sus secretos sean un poco aburridos"

Sakura y hinata se limitaron a afirmar con la cabeza.

Tenten: "_Kusoooo aquí está la prima de neji! Que tal si me preguntan quién me gusta? Ahhhh ojalá que no pase, además no estoy obligada a decir la verdad jajaja_" "Sí! Está bien" dijo emocionada .

Ino: "Ah! Por cierto nadie puede mentir, tenemos un arma secreta… Hinata y su byakugan! Ja! "

Tenten: "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me olvidé de eso! Que no me pregunten, que no me pregunte… calma tenten! Serenidad ante todo! Lo único que tienes que hacer es elegir castigo! Jajajja que inteligente eres_" pensó y volvió a tener esa expresión serena

Las chicas se sentaron en el piso tenten estaba entre sakura e Ino, al lado de Ino estaba temari y luego hinata que cerraba el círculo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera ya se encontraban todos los chicos

Akamaru: "Worf! Worf!"

Kiba: "Yijaaa, esto sí que va a estar bueno según akamaru van a jugar verdad o mentira"

Naruto: "Jajaja vamos a conocer los secretos de todas las chicas!"

Shikamaru: "Seguro son asuntos problemáticos"

Chouji: "crounch! Crounch! Traje mis botanas favoritas"

Lee: "Oh! Espero que sakura san confiese que a quedado encandilada gracias a mi magnetismo animal! Siento arder la llama de la juventud dentro de mí! Es la primavera, como me lo dijo gai sensei!" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos lo miraron y se apartaron un poco de él.

Shino: "A veces es importante tener una buena conversación y las mujeres suelen decir cosas interesantes…"

Todos voltearon a ver a shino se habían olvidado que estaba ahí

Todos: "_Shino hablando? Y diciendo lo importante que es conversar!_" pensaron

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el cuarto de sakura

Ino: "Bueno, que empiece tenten"

Tenten: "Ok! Ino verdad o castigo"

Ino: "Verdad!"

Tenten: "_Qué le puedo preguntar? Ah ya sé_" "El día de la tercera prueba vi que dabas muchos ánimos a un tal shikamaru cuando peleó con temari.. dime, qué relación existe entre tú y ese chico?" Cierta rubia de coletas alzó las orejas al escuchar el nombre de shikamaru y comenzó a mirar con mucha atención a Ino

Ino: "Ah! Vaya pregunta… pues él y yo somos sólo amigos ya sabes, lo apoyé así cómo me imagino que tú apoyaste al chico Hyuga, te vi ese día en el estadio"

Tenten: "_Diablos! Me pregunto si ese día habré estado babeando mirando a neji pelear_" se puso una mano en la nuca "Ja! Sí debí imaginármelo.. nuestros compañeros necesitan mucho de nuestro apoyo!" dijo golpeando enérgicamente la palma de su mano.

Temari: "No tan rápido! Tú la de los ojos grises Ino dice la verdad?" Demandó muy desesperada, sin darse cuenta estaba parada.

Hinata: "Byakugan! … pues… sí.. Ino di dice la verdad" respondió

Temari se sentó aliviada y despreocupada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera

Akamaru: "wuaf! Wuaf! Wuaf!"

Naruto: "Qué dice akamaru? Rápido Kiba informa!" agarró de la capucha a kiba y lo zarandeó

Kiba: "Suéltame! Dice que tenten preguntó a Ino que relación hay entre ella y shikamaru"

Shikamaru: "Ah?"

Naruto: "Pícaro al fin sabremos!" le dijo a shikamaru

Akamaru: "arf! Arf! Arf!"

Kiba: "Nada interesante… dice que sólo son amigos"

Naruto: "Seguro miente….. quizás nunca lo sepamos" se recostó en el pasto

Kiba: "Un momento! Se acaba de levantar la rubia de la arena, akamaru dice que está exigiendo una prueba de lo q dice, Hinata usa el byakugan y y y… " naruto se levantó de un brinco

Akamaru: "waw!" Kiba chasqueó los dedos decepcionado

Kiba: "Dice que es cierto lo que dice Ino" Naruto se decepcionó

Naruto: "Pero me intriga esa chica de la arena… exigir saber si no hay nada entre ino y shikamaru?" dindindin bingo! Naruto con su expresión zorruna "Jejeje parece que está celosa… uhuhu eres todo un don juan shikamaru"

Shikamaru: "Calla baka!" se sonrojó un poco "_Aún no se me olvida que esa mujer me vio llorando .. qué problema!_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el cuarto de sakura

Ino: "Me toca a mí"miró de reojo a temari con una sonrisa malévola "Verdad o castigo"

Temari: "Verdad!" respondió muy confiada

Ino: "_La tengo!_" "Te gusta shikamaru!"

Temari: "_Maldita sea! Por qué me preguntó eso? Cómo se dio cuenta? Acaso soy demasiado obvia?_ " se puso nerviosa sus labios temblaban "_si me pongo serena, no creo que la técnica de esa chica lo descubra… que estoy pensando claro que lo sabrá!_" "ah… PUES SÍ! ME GUSTA SHIKAMARU! ME GUSTAN SUS OJOS RASGADOS! ME GUSTA ESA COLETA QUE LO HACE VER TAN PAPI! ME GUSTA ESA MANERA TONTA EN QUE MIRA LAS NUBES! ME GUSTA ESA POSE DE HARAGÁN Y BUENO PARA NADA! ME GUSTA QUE SEA MUY INTELIGENTE! Y SOBRE TODO SU SENSIBILIDAD! AHHHHHHH! LO DIJE SÍ! Y SE ACABO EL MUNDO! " después de haber gritado se sentó, todas las chicas la estaban mirando e incluso sakura había salido de su estado de shock.

Temari: "Continuemos por favor" contestó con toda tranquilidad

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera

Akamaru: "wawawawawaw waw!"

Kiba: "jajaja pues shikamaru resultó un don juan después de todo, Naruto tu teoría es cierta"

Naruto: "Lo sabía! Detrás de esa apariencia de vago se esconde un ligador A1!"

Chouji: "crounch! Glup! La chica no es fea… bien shikamaru! Ese es mi amigo! Estoy orgulloso por ti" se secó una lágrima

Lee: "Se ve que sabes como arder la llama de tu juventud! no por nada te nombraron chuunin" chin! Levantó un pulgar y sus dientes relucieron en la oscuridad

Shino: "…"

Shikamaru: "_le gusto?_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuarto de sakura

Temari: "Verdad o castigo?" le pregunto a la tímida hinata

Hinata: "VE ve ve verdad"

Temari: "mmm como no sé que preguntar porque no te conozco mmm dino quién te gusta?"

Ino y Sakura miraron a Hinata hace mucho que conocían su secreto porque no son unas ciegas… temían por la pobre hinata que en ese momento miraba el piso y se había llevado una mano a la boca

Hinata: "_si tan sólo tuviera el valor…_" miró a su alrededor, las chicas estaban muy atentas "me gus gus " estaba apretando su puño demasiado fuerte. Los ojos le temblaban "gus gusta" cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y débilmente, casi en un susurro muy rápido "… naruto kun" abrió los ojos dio un grito ahogado porque se sorprendió de ella misma y se tapó la boca con ambas manos; estaba mas blanca que de costumbre parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Tenten: "_Tengo que hacer algo después de todo quizás algún día sea de la familia je_" miró a hinata "No te preocupes, es normal que atodas nos guste algún chico, no es para morirse además todo queda entre nosotras. Naruto se enterará cuando tú quieras decírcelo" miró a las otras chicas todas asintieron y Hinata sonrió y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

Hinata: "gra gracias!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera

Akamaru: "waw! Warf wrof!" Kiba cerró un puño y apretó los dientes sintió un vuelco en las tripas.

Kiba: "Ya veo…"

Naruto: "qué dice? Qué dice?"

Kiba: "ah… le preguntó.. que que se siente tener byakugan!"

Naruto: "Nani? Que pregunta después de toda esa rubia parece tonta … mira que fijarse en shikamaru jajaja auuuuuuuuu" shikamaru le había tirado un coscorrón

Naruto: "Perdón… bueno pero hubiese dado igual lo que preguntase no creo que hinata tenga oscurooooos secretos es más quizás sean aburridos….. madre mía que esesto? Fuera! Fuera! Bichos malos!" Un enjambre de insectos, nadie sabe de dónde salieron, comenzó a atacar a naruto

Shino: Se acercó sigilosamente a Kiba y le dijo muy bajo para que sólo él lo escuche "Kiba! Me pareció una decisión muy inteligente de tu parte"

Kiba: "de qué hablas?"

Shino: "Lo del secreto de Hinata… sé lo que dijo porque mandé a un insecto"

Kiba: "ah ya veo con que a ti también te interesaba la respuesta de hinata" miró de reojo a shino

Shino: "Osea que a ti también… creo que tenemos cuentas que arreglar… será después"

Kiba: "Sí como digas…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el cuarto de sakura

Hinata: "ve verdad o o castigo" preguntó a la pelirrosa

Sakura: "Lo siento aún estoy un poco blockeada por lo de sas… bueno, paso…"

Nadie replicó pues sabían lo que estaba sufriendo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera

Lee: "Al fin es el turno de sakura san! Si escoge castigo significa que tengo una oportunidad si elige verdady le preguntan quien le gusta y no soy significa que mi amor nunca será correspondido…" estaba expectante a lo que kiba diría.

Akamaru: "waw!"

Kiba: "Sakura pasó no escogió nada Lee"

Lee: "Oh noooo! No puse una tercera opción!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el cuarto de sakura

Ino: "En ese Hinata le preguntará a tenten"

Hinata: "ve verdad o cas ti ti go tenten san?"

Tenten: "_no elijas verdad tenten, ya has visto lo que todas han preguntado, seguro me preguntara quién me gusta y…. _" "Castigo!"

Hinata: "_mmm_ _nunca he castigado a nadie en mi vida… que hago_?"miró a tenten "Titienes que que cantar algo" plop! Todas se cayeron hasta sakura que no se esperaba eso

Tenten: _"qué clase de castigo es ese? Bueno al menos me salvé jajaja"_ "Esta bien cantaré, está es mi canción favorita ejem!" cerró los ojos y sonrió _"ahhhhhh! Esta canción siempre me hace pensar en neji!" _"Se llama: Dime cuánto tiempo más"

(N/A: por siaca si alguien quiere escuchar la canción mientras lee se lo puede bajar, el grupo se llama: Fuera del resto… es una canción muy bonita me encanta!)

** "****Dime cuántas veces quieres que te llore, que te siga, que te ruegue y que te implore, dime cuántas veces quieres que vaya tras de ti. ****  
****Por si no lo sabes tengo sentimientos y sé que tu sabes muy bien lo que siento, déjame decirte que esto terminó porque..."**

Ino: _"qué está haciendo? Se supone que debemos subirle la moral a sakura , con esa letra sakura morirá!" _pensó y se dio una palmada en la frente

Sakura: _"Pero qué?"_

Tenten:

"**Mi corazón arde en llamas y tú que no me amas, quiero escapar, quiero salir de este lugar. Y ya no tengo fuerza en las mañanas, este sentimiento me gana, basta de llorar, las cosas debo de enfrentar."****  
****Qué lástima que tú no lo aceptes, que te gusta que de ti esté pendiente, que te traiga la luna y que me asegure de que no huyas. ****  
****En el fondo te gusta que piense en ti y que me encargue de hacerte feliz, déjame decirte que esto terminó porque.**

**Mi corazón arde en llamas y tú que no me amas, quiero escapar, quiero salir de este lugar. Y ya no tengo fuerza en las mañanas, este sentimiento me gana, basta de llorar, las cosas debo de enfrentar.**

**Dime cuántas veces quieres que te siga, dime por qué aún no me dejas ser tu amiga, dime cuánto tiempo más yo pensaré en ti. Dime cuánto tiempo más, dime cuanto tiempo más, dime cuánto tiempo te amaréeee"**

Todas se quedaron calladas….

Tenten: "_Creo que metí la pata… no! Metí las cuatro!_"

Todas miraron a sakura que estaba con la cabeza agachada…. Levantó la cabeza

Sakura: "Qué bonita canción tenten" sonrió "gracias! A todas… no sé por qué lloraba es en vano… siempre he sido una llorica … no importa si sigo amando a sasuke kun eso no debería deprimirme… les prometo que seré fuerte!"sonrió a todas

Todas estaban anonadadas pensaron que sakura lloraría…

Sakura: "jajaja! Pensaron que lloraría .. si vieran sus caras … hasta la chica de la arena! jajajja"

Todas comenzaron a reir parecía que sakura volvió a la noramalidad…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera

Akamaru: "waf!"

Kiba: "vamos akamaru , sé buen chico…."

Akamaru: "waf!"

Kiba: "Está bien… chicos creo q eso es todo.. akamaru dice que es cosa de chicas y no va adecir nada más"

Naruto: "Pero yo quería saber de que se reían!"

Todos los chicos echaron a andar directo a sus casas… Kiba y shino con una verdad que los sorprendió, desanimó y que los carcomía; Lee feliz porque al menos vio a sakura san riendose después de tantos días; chouji insatisfecho porque se le acabaron las botanas; shikamaru pensando en lo que le habían dicho de Temari e imaginando como serí su futuro si se casaba con temari? Muy problemático!; y Naruto con muchas ronchas!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un tejado cerca de la casa de sakura había un chico de cabello sedoso rojo como el fuego; mirada verde, taciturna y penetrante; estaba sentado mirando en dirección a la casa de sakura….

Flashback

Era un anoche fría como muchas que él había pasado no era raro ni insoportable, aquel chico casi nunca dormía… se la pasaba meditando en el tejado a veces con recuerdo tristes… se sentía desdichado? Algunas veces, quizás porque en las noches estaba él y la tristeza… nadie más… nadie sufría como él… nadie se quedaba despierto como él… Pero esa noche… vio una luz proveniente de una casa a lo lejos…

Gaara: _"luz? Alguien despierto aún?" _se dirigió en dirección de la luz cuando llegó más o menos a un lugar de donde ya se podía ver… vio a una muchacha que lloraba y lloraba abrazando su almohada _"seguro llora por alguna chiquillada… apuesto que mañana se le pasará y dormirá como siempre…"_

Pues que equivocado estaba, esa noche y la tres que siguieron fueron iguales… (N/A: Imaginemos que gaara regresó súper rápido con Lee y llegaron tres días que trajeran a neji y los demás heridos de la misión)

El pelirrojo ya se había acostumbrado a verla todas las noches

Gaara:_ "Por qué llorará…. Quisiera saber" _Se acercó sigilosamente, había un árbol frente a la ventana de la chica, subió a él hasta que logró a alcanzar a oír lo que decía la chica…

Chica: "Por qué? Por qué lloro? Lo seguí , le rogué, le imploré…. Cuántas veces tendré que ir tras de él? Yo también tengo sentimientos y él sabe muy bien lo que siento! Por qué? Dime! Sasuke Uchiha!"

Gaara: "_Está llorando por Uchiha?_" se acercó para oír mejor y no se dio cuenta que había un nido en el árbol y su mano chocó con el nido, despertando a las aves que comenzaron a hacer un gran barullo… La chica que lloraba se calló, se levantó, se asomó a la ventana y no vio nada… se quedó parada mirando la luna apoyó la palma de su mano y su cabeza en la ventana volvió a llorar; se dio cuenta que su amado no había vuelto… en qué pensaba? Cómo volvería? Por qué volvería?

Gaara pudo ver con el reflejo de la luna (N/A: Por si acaso no es luna llena jeje) a la chica ... era pelirrosa y de mirada esmeralda como la de él… gaara la reconoció , era esa chica a la que estuvo a punto de matar alguna vez… en esa ocasión la chica trataba de proteger a sus amigos a naruto y a …. Sasuke uchiha…

Gaara: "_puede una persona llorar por otra? Por qué? Nunca nadie me ha llorado…_"

Fin flash back

Gaara no sabía por qué seguía mirando… simplemente no pensaba moverse.. para qué? No molestaba a nadie… se quedó ahí sentado con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla flexionada..

Gaara: " con que… esa es tu sonrisa…"

Jejeje hola a todo el mundo creo que este cap si me salió un poco largo… espero les guste… a continuación responderé los reviews:

**Tesy**: Gracias!jejej q weno q te guste… claro que habrá mas parejas! De cajón! En cuanto a tu sugerencia lo he estado pensando … pero no sabía cómo engancharlos! Nunk se me había ocurrido esa pareja… sorry por fallarte… pero gracias y espero que te guste este cap!

**jaide112**Gracias!Jajaja si pss el club de fans de neji… como dices está buenote, pa comer y pa llevar… está como quiere y cómo quiero! jajajaj¬ oh my God! Acabo de babear en el teclado jajaja! Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**nabiki-chan-xD**Jajaja! Esa frase del papasote Hyuga se me ocurrió porque ya me alucinaba yo ahí en la cola de las fans! Cuando hablo con misamigas me refiero a neji como el papasote! Oe, buena esa de la q hubiese contestado tenten… no se me ocurrió! Las hubiese largado a todas ¬¬ pero eso me icluía a mí, que según yo estaba en la cola jejej. Gracias por tu review me hizo reír!

**hinaru90**: Que cheere que te guste el nejiten lo máximo, si o no! En cuanto a las parejas por supuesto q no pondré un shikaino, esa pareja no me cuadra mucho q digamos… uy! Pero y co quién la pongo?... con kankuro? Noo pobrecita jejej se me acaba de ocurrir flash! Q tal con shino? Polos opuestos! En cuanto a neji en el séte cap pondré algunos planes de tenten para darle el empujoncito a neji.. y también pienso ponerle un rival para qu e no se la lleve fácil el chico, necesita competencia…. ¬¬ Pero seguro sabrán quién es! Gracias por tu review!

**sakurauchihafive**: Eje! En verdad me sorprende que les haya gustado, eso me alegra más y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo siisisi! Hago lo que puedo para que los personajes tengan personalidades que encajen… me piratee la idea de … no me acurdo quién! Pero creo que es alguien que me ha dejado un review y en una de sus historias leí que la autora volvía a ver los caps de naruto para q le salga q pueden decir los personajes…a lo mejor y eres tú… q viva esa autora! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Hinaru:** Gracias por pensar que mi fic está chido! Es cheere cuando al menos sabes que tu historia es leída por alguien y le gusta, no importa que no lo lea todo el mundo… pero me alegra saber que al menos les gusta a todos. Para el séte cap no demorare tanto porq estoy de vacaciones! La vaganza llegó! Espero q sigas leyendo!

**sccmar**: Oe! Chibola a ti ni te contesto… me canso… se gasta el teclado! Jajajajja mentira amis.. jaja siempre tan achorada mariella sama! En verdad esto significa mucho para mí .. snif! Lloro… jaja.. sí que me demoré en actualizar pero tu ya sabes pex los exámenes! Y como t prometi el lunes empecé a escribir jajaj ahorita ya es martes 03.28 am jajaj me qde hasta ahora ojalá q mi mamá no me bote de la cama porq no me voy a despertar después de esto! Ayer te quise llamar a eso de las 6.10pm cuando ahn jae wook cantaba en el piano ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (Un deseo en las estrellas)


	4. El secreto

Hola a todo el mundo gracias por los reviews! Aquí está el cuarto cap, espero no haberme demorado…justo antes de escribirlo me encontró mi mamá y me jaló del pelo, según ella debo aprovechar mi tiempo en cosas más productivas.. jajajaja! Felizmente no, le hice caso!

Déjenme reviews onegai!

**Aclaración:**

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva "hablando"

Pensando: con comilla y en cursiva "_pensando_"

Cambio de escena: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NOTA:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT le pertenecen al gran al único al sensei Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco infinitamente haber creado esta serie XXD

**Capítulo 4: El secreto**

Gaara no sabía por qué seguía mirando… simplemente no pensaba moverse… Para qué? No molestaba a nadie... se quedó ahí sentado con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla flexionada.

Gaara: "Con que... esa es tu sonrisa…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el cuarto de Sakura

Toctoc!

Sakura: Si?

Mamá: "Hija les traje leche y galletas para ti y tus amiguitas"

Inner sakura: _"Kuso! Que cree que aún sigo siendo una cría!"_

Sakura: _"Aún seguías ahí?" _preguntó a su inner

Inner sakura: "Pues claro! Sólo que no me gustaba tu compañía cuando pensaba en el ingrato ese… sabes a quién me refiero, no? Ahora atiende a tu mamá porque hace como media hora que está ahí parada!"

Sakura: "Gracias!" tomó la bandeja, su mamá le sonrió y salió. Sakura se dirigió a sus amigas visiblemente avergonzada "Disculpen chicas…"

Tenten: "No te preocupes… la mía es igual" "_creo que hasta peor…TT_"

Temari: "Ya era hora! Tengo hambre… pásate las galletas si no quieres!"

Hinata: "Gra gracias sakura chan"

Ino: "Oigan... creo que ha quedado un asunto pendiente…"

Temari: "ah…" le dio un sorbo a su vaso "a qué te refieres?"

Ino: "Pues que… si mal no recuerdo"dijo levantado la mirada y con el índice en su cachete y luego miró a sakura "todo el mundo sabe o sabía que a sakura y a mí nos gustaba sasuke kun… ah!" miró a sakura preocupada "no te molesta que hable de estas cosas?"

Sakura: "Claro que no… ya dije que no me importará ese tema de ahora en adelante" dio un mordisco a su galleta

Ino: "je… bueno, como iba diciendo a nosotras nos gustaba sasuke kun" giró su mirada hacia temari "temari acaba de confesarnos que le gusta Shikamaru" luego miró a hinata "y también Hinata confesó lo de… " bajó la voz al ver que hinata palidecía y con una mano cerca de la boca muy despacio dijo "lo de naruto kun"

Sakura: "Sí yyyyyyyyy? Me impacientas sabes?"

Ino: "Pues que…" miró a tenten muy fijamente quien no se daba cuenta y bebía muy despreocupada de su vaso; Ino puso voz acusadora "pues que ella… Tenten! No nos ha dicho quien le gusta!"

Tenten: "pfffffffffffffff! Ah kof!" la pobre acababa de escupir la leche y estaba tosiendo

Hinata: "Tenten san e e estás bien?"

Temari: "Sí tienes razón! Mi alma quedó al descubierto! Me sentía desnuda! Así que no me parece justo que no sepamos su secreto" se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados… tenten la fulminó con la mirada, se paró y con las manos en la cintura

Tenten: "Cómo que injusto? Primero que a mí nadie me preguntó quién me gustaba porque yo no elegí verdad!"

Temari: "Oh… es cierto" se sentó y siguió comiendo sin dar importancia

Ino: "Temari apóyame! Tenemos que saberlo!" imploró a temari

Hinata: "es… cierto… ya que todas sabemos los secretos de las otras.. sería biueno que Tenten san nos contara… como ella dijo no tiene nada de malo" dijo mirando al piso y jugando con sus índices

Tenten: "_ahhhhh por qué? Y si neji se llega a enterar_" lágrimas corrían a cántaros TT

Ino: "Hinata tiene razón además quien fue la que le dijo: no te preocupes no tiene nada de malo además nadie se va a enterar lo de naruto kun" dijo imitando la voz de tenten

Tenten: "_Kusooo! Yo y mi gran bocota… estoy a su merced_" TT

Sakura: "Vamos tenten suéltalo"

Tenten: "_… ya sé!_" "no me gusta nadie!" se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos

Ino: "ja! Sí y tu paleta de que la quieres?... por la forma en que reaccionaste se nota que alguien te gusta y mucho… ajá" Tenten la miró y luego miró a las demás, todas estaban muy expectantes… un rubor rosa apareció en su rostro, cerró los ojos resignada

Tenten: "Está bien… le diré… es que es un poco difícil para mí porque apenas y las conozco, además que nunca me había gustado tanto alguien como él"

Temari: "Ya me lo imaginaba… la canción que cantaste hace un rato decía a gritos estoy enamorada! Hagan me caso!" se rió

Sakura: "Y cómo es él?"

Tenten: "buff… él es muy frío"

Ino y sakura: "No te referirás a sasuke, verdad?"

Tenten: "Claro que no! Él es…" miró a hinata y se puso aún más roja se puso las manos en la cara "ah! Es que es muy difícil para mí, sobre todo porque es muy cercano a una de ustedes"

Sakura: "No me digas que a ti también te gusta Naruto!" puso una cara de horror y levantó un brazo

Tenten: "No no no no es él!"

Ino: "Shikamaru?"

Al escuchar esto temari saltó y comenzó a mirar a tenten como si la hubiera insultado

Tenten: "No! tampoco" temari suspiró aliviada

Ino: "Chouji? Debes estar ciega!" se le pusieron los ojos como huevo tibio

Tenten: "Ne? Quién es chouji?"

Ino: "Así que tampoco es él…."

Temari: "Alguno de mis hermanos?"

Tenten: "no…" dijo tenten que ya había tomado la pose típica de hinata de estar jugando con los índices

Sakura: "Entonces debe ser alguien del grupo de hinata!"

Tenten: "Tampoco"

Sakura: "Entonces a qué te referías con cercano a nosotras?"

Tenten: "Pues me refería a que es familiar de una de ustedes"

Ino: "Neeeeeeeeee? No digas que te refieres a alguno de nuestros papás!"

Tenten: Puso una cara de horror "Kyaaa! Claro que no… no me gustan los viejos!"

Hinata: "E e e entonces... te refieres a neji nissan, verdad?" tomó a tenten por sorpresa que ni bien escuchó el nombre de su amado inclinó la cabeza

Tenten: "… sí…"

Ino: "Aquel chico frío de tu equipo… El novato número uno del año pasado?"

Tenten: "…sí…" TT

Sakura: "_a ese chico sí que se le veía frío, ojalá y no termine como yo_"

Temari: "El chico de ojos grises?" puso una cara pícara recordando "Pues no está nada mal… está como quiere el condenado" Tenten saltó remangándose

Tenten: "Acaso quieres pelear, ne? Tú ya tienes a ese shikamaru!"

Temari: "Tranquila… sólo estoy dando mi apreciación" dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia al asunto

Tenten: "Así?... pues yo pienso que shikamaru también está bueno" Temari de un brinco se pusó de pie

Temari: "Qué dijiste?"

Tenten: "Tranquila sólo estoy dando mi apreciación" dijo agitando la mano imitando a temari. Ambas se miraron fijamente y salían rayos de sus ojos

Hinata, Sakura e Ino también se levantaron para evitar una posible pelea

Hinata: "Chicas cálmense… onegai" Todas se sentaron otra vez

Ino: "En vez de pelear… que tal si ideamos un plan para que ustedes conquisten a sus hombres" dijo golpeándose la palma de la mano

Tenten y temari: "mmmm" la miraron parpadeando

Sakura: "Por supuesto… porque hasta que esos se den cuenta! Buf! Mejor espero sentada"

Ino: "Si es verdad, porque a shikamaru sólo le gustan las nubes… vaya que es problemático!"

Sakura: "Y naruto es… ay cómo decirlo… pues simplemente distraído… ja! ni aunque viera a hinata en su ramen"

Tenten: "Y neji… ahh" suspiró "no es muy sociable que digamos… creo que sí necesitamos hacer algo estoy dispuesta a todo para que neji sea mío! Y sólo mío!" frotó sus manos con una cara de psicópata, las otras chicas se alejaron un poco de tenten

Temari: "Saben una cosa…" todas se acercaron para escuchar mejor "Escuché, que mi aldea está teniendo serios problemas, ya saben por lo de la reciente invasión que quisimos hacer y la traición de la aldea del sonido… pues como ahora estamos aliados con Konoha parece que eso no le hizo gracia a algunas aldeas vecinas y últimamente nos han estado acechando. Y aprovechando que fuimos llamados para ayudarles en la misión de rescate de uchiha, queríamos también pedir ayuda para que manden a algunos cuantos ninjas; ustedes saben para que ayuden a vigilar la aldea en las noches, al menos por un tiempo"

Tenten: "Ah… interesante… y eso… qué tiene que ver con el plan?" Temari se golpeó en la frente

Temari: "Pues que en la mañana cuando fuimos a pedir una respuesta a la hokage, ella nos dijo que iba a mandar a 11 genins y 1 chuunin porque a su parecer estaban calificados para la misión por el desempeño que mostraron en el examen de chuunins… Eso quiere decir que los mandarán a ustedes, supuestamente mañana los va mandar a llamar porque uno de los gennins que se encontraba mal, ya se había recuperado; me imagino que partiremos pasado mañana"

Tenten: "Será genial! Será como un viaje"

Sakura: "Sí tenemos que ir con todo chicas!"

Temari: "Síiiiii esta será mi oportunidad de que shikamaru caiga rendido a mis pies… jajaj después que vea mi kimono con escote hasta el ombligo!"

Ino: "Eso me ha dado una idea que tal si vamos mañana de compras?"

Todas: "Siiiiiiii!"

Ino: "Me imagino que tendremos que comprarnos trajes de baño"

Hinata: "Nani?"Le aterraba la idea de ponerse un bañador y naruto la vea

Ino: "Claro que sí! No entraremos al río desnudas cuando queramos bañarnos o sí?"

Hinata: "nonono… me quedo con lo primero"con una gota en la frente y agitando las manos

Sakura: "Sí tenten tiene bonito cuerpo, le quedaría muy bien un bikini, quizás así el señor tempano comience a derretirse!"

Tenten: "Quéeeeeeeee! Nadie dijo nada de un bikini"

Ino: "Pues nadie tampoco habló de una sola pieza! Quieres conquistar a neji o no?"

Tenten: "…Está bien lo que tú digas" estaba resignada

Sakura: "Sí y para hinata tendremos que buscar un bañador especial.. no sé tal vez algo que tenga dibujado un tazón de ramen o algo que diga: amo el ramen!"

Hinata: "Na na nani?" Cada vez se horrorizaba más

Sakura: "jejej es una broma" hinata respiró aliviada

Ino: "ahhh" bostezó "creo que ya es un poco tarde mañana seguimos hablando"

Sakura: "Sí yo también estoy cansada" dijo frotándose los ojos

Temari: "Buenas noches chicas" sakura apagó las luces

Buenas noches dijeron todas… cuando todo estuvo oscuro y en silencio

Tenten: "Ay!" suspiró "Neji es muy lindo, a veces pienso que nunca se va a fijar en mí"

Temari: "ajá…" respondió soñolienta

Tenten: "Todo fue tan repentino, no sé como pasó"

Temari: "Lo que tú digas…"respondió desganada

Tenten: "Es que es perfecto! Es un genio, es muy fuerte, muy hábil, tiene unos ojos preciosos, sus manos son lindas, su cabello tambi ouch! Quién fue?" no pudo continuar pues le había caído un almohadazo

Ino: "hasta hace un rato no querías soltar nada y ahora que queremos dormir no paras de hablar… quién te entiende?"

Sakura: "_Fue muy duro fingir que estaba tranquila… es cierto que estoy mejor, pero aún me duele…_" una lágrima resbaló por su cara "_no lloraré… dije que no lo haría_" se dijo a sí misma con determinación e inmediatamente se la secó "_Felizmente nadie me puede ver_" así se durmió sin saber que su vida cambiaría, sin saber que también habría un mañana hermoso para ella también, sin saber que, sin saber que ya no sufriría más y sin saber que alguien vigilaba sus sueños… un pelirrojo… que jamás dormía…

Tenten: "Está bien… ya me callo" se volteó y miró por la ventana "_Neji… que estarás haciendo? Bueno en un hospital no creo que este haciendo mucho… me gustaría que al menos pensarás una milésima de lo que yo pienso de ti, sería muy felíz…_" Se quedó dormida pensando en aquel chico de ojos grises… que también desde el hospital estaba mirando el mismo cielo que tenten miraba….

Weno, hasta aquí el 4to cap! Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya interesado jejej

**Sccmar **:ja! Gracias amia si creo que fue mi mejor cap ojalá y mi cerebro no se sequé y sacar mejores ideas! Ah! xsiak ahn jae wook tb es mi futuro esposo, seremos sus concubinas! Pero seguro q esa idea no te hace gracia… conociédote acaparadora!

**sakurauchihafive**: Muchas gracias! Me has subido la moral, nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa de un trabajo hasta que leí tu review, me sentí como si hubiera ganado el premio nóbel jejej, de hecho que sigo con gaarasaku a pedido del público! Ah! si pss pobre naruto no sabe nada y para colmo ya se cargó a dos rivales que ya conocen el secreto de su querida hinata! Gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te guste! Porque creo que esta un poco aburrido… la estoy haciendo larga… espero inspirarme más la próxima!

**jaide112**: Holas jejeje pues sí ya se volvió un cuadrado amoroso el NaruHina y gracias por lo que dice de mi fic, me emociona TT ; que bueno que te gustó el GaaSaku! Me alegra mucho y de hecho que en el viaje habrá mucho NejiTen… Ah! la letra es de la canción "Dime cuánto tiempo más", es de un grupo peruano que se llama "Fuera del Resto" a mí también me encanta la canción sobre todo xq me hacía pensar en cierto imbécil que ya olvidé… mi corazón ardió en llamas… jajaja… espero que escuches la canción xq es buenísima!

**sole**: Qué bueno que también te guste esta pareja porque sé que la pareja favorita de la mayoría es el sasusaku… es que al comienzo pensé sólo hacer nejiten je pero las cosas se dieron así y dije xq no? Sobre todo xq gaara una vez le dijo a sasuke: "tú tienes los mismos ojos que yo… llenos de odio, dolor, rencor, deseo de ventaja…" Ah! desde que escuché eso… ah! simplemente pensé en que en un universo paralelo saku se podría fijar en gaara. Nos vemos en el sgte cap!

**nabiki-chan-xD**: Gracias x el review! Ya leí tu nuevo fic también te dejé review! Me encantan las historias nejiten! Y me parece que eres muy ocurrente jejeje de dónde sacas tantas ideas! ah!ya no continúas tu fic anterior! Onegai y mil veces onegai! Síguelo, yo aún quiero saber que pasa en la fiesta sobre todo con la chica nueva q parece q le echó ojo a gaara uy! También vi el 142! Pero tengo la esperanza d q esa miradita de tenten sea x otra cosa, fíjate bien porq cuando sonríe no la dibujan muy femenina q digamos y siempre cuando las chikas ven a sus amados las dibujan muy lindas y femeninas… además recordemos q también se sonrojó cuando vio a sasuke la 1era vez… en conclusión para tenten Neji es la catedral y los otros son simples capillitas jejejej… hay que mantener la esperanza!

**tatiana:** Gracias! Y por supuesto q habrá GaaraSaku a pedido del público, creo que ya me encariñé con ellos! Jijijij hacen una pareja linda… espero que sigas leyendo el fic! Y prometo actualizar más seguido! Nos vemos en el sgte capítulo! Y sigue escribiendo!

**nadeshiko-uchija**: Jajajaj esa rous con sus amenazas claro q no voy a demorar xq estoy de vacaciones! Y también sé que me puedes matar! Uy q meyo! Sabes creo q voy a cambiar la pareja gaarasaku, sí xq … ah! q es sto? arena! Auxilio! Escucho sabaku sousou ah! mentira gaarita claro que voy a seguir con el gaarasaku… jejej muy peligroso el muchacho!

**Temari-Shikamaru**: Gracias x escribir, también me gusta temari es tan ella, muy espontánea es un personaje muy cheere sobre todo xq también es de armas tomar, además que vio a shika llorar…. El único error q me parece cometió fue cuando peleó con tenten… q abusiva jejej según sus hermanos estaba siendo amigable… uy cómo serán ellos… en fin nadie es perfecto… sigue eyendo y gracias otra vez!


	5. el verde es para ti

Hola a todo el mundo gracias por los reviews! Aquí está el quinto cap, sé q dije q no iba a demorarme colgando estos caps, pero ahora veo q si… snif! Según mi madre santa la vacaciones son para ayudarla en todo lo que pueda… excusas para conseguir una esclava personal, jejej, q se va a hacer! Vivo bajo su techo!

Este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga Gabrielita q está de cumple! 20 de julio! Te kero muxo amiga! Siempre me apoyas en todo, me comprendes, me escuchas y me soportas! Ah! Lee te manda muxos saludos dice q en la noche va a tu casa! Aprovéchate de la primavera de su juventud! (esa mi amiga más rara no podía ser… miren q le gusta lee, según ella soy muy superficial y no me fijo en el corazón, ja! VIVA NEJI!)

**Aclaración:**

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva "hablando"

Pensando: con comilla y en cursiva "_pensando_"

Cambio de escena: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NOTA:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT le pertenecen al gran al único al sensei Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco infinitamente haber creado esta serie XXD

**Capítulo 5: el verde es para ti…**

Sakura: "_Fue muy duro fingir que estaba tranquila… es cierto que estoy mejor, pero aún me duele…_" una lágrima resbaló por su cara "_no lloraré… dije que no lo haría_" se dijo a sí misma con determinación e inmediatamente se la secó "_Felizmente nadie me puede ver_" así se durmió sin saber que su vida cambiaría, sin saber que también habría un mañana hermoso para ella también, sin saber que, sin saber que ya no sufriría más y sin saber que alguien vigilaba sus sueños… un pelirrojo… que jamás dormía…

Tenten: "Está bien… ya me callo" se volteó y miró por la ventana "_Neji… que estarás haciendo? Bueno en un hospital no creo que este haciendo mucho… me gustaría que al menos pensarás una milésima de lo que yo pienso de ti, sería muy felíz…_" Se quedó dormida pensando en aquel chico de ojos grises… que también desde el hospital estaba mirando el mismo cielo que tenten miraba….

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas despertaron muy animadas, conversaban mientras arreglaban sus cosas para irse a sus respectivas casas. Toc! Toc!

Sakura: "mamá? Adelante"

Mamá: "Sakurita, hija, acaban de dejarte un mensaje departe de la hokage; dice que quiere verte dentro de una hora y media"

Sakura: "Ah! Gracias! Me alisto e iré enseguida" la máma de sakura salió y volvió a dejar solas a las chicas, se dirigió a ellas "uhm… para que me necesitará la hokage?"

Ino: Se golpeó la frente "ay! Hooooola, hay alguien ahí?" dijo toc toc en la cabeza de sakura "si serás frentuda! No recuerdas lo que nos contó temari?"

Sakura: "Calla Ino cerda!" Ino la miró sorprendida, luego le sonrió

Ino: "_al fin creo que ya está volviendo a ser la de antes_"

Tenten: "O sea que sí habrá viaje!" dijo saltando de alegría

Hinata: "ejem entonces a qué hora nos encontramos para ir de compras"

Temari: "Pues sería bueno después de que ustedes hablen con la hokage"

Todas: "Perfecto!"

Tenten: "Bueno, así quedamos entonces, voy a mi casa a dejar estas cosas, luego…"

Ino: "Luego qué?"

Tenten: "… tengo algo que hacer, pero las veré en la oficina de la hokage, adiós chicas!" salió como alma que lleva el diablo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten acababa de llegar a su casa, subió a su cuarto dejo sus cosas, se dio un baño y bajo a la cocina donde estaban sus padres, su mamá aún desayunaba, mientras su padre estaba lavando las vajillas

Tenten: "_Nande?_" esa escena se le hizo extraña, nunca había visto a su papá lavando

Padre: "ejem! Te preguntarás que hago? Pues soy un hombre moderno y algunas veces hay que ayudar en los quehaceres del hogar" dijo con su habitual voz grave

Madre: "Hija, no nos dimos cuenta en que momento llegaste, siéntate, toma tu desayuno" tenten obedeció, aún seguía mirando a su padre

Tenten: "gracias!" engulló todo muy aprisa

Madre: "ah! Antes que me olvide, te enviaron un mensaje de parte de la hokage, tienes que estar en su oficina alas 11"

Tenten: "ah si, bueno, ya terminé gracias! Me tengo que ir, regresaré un poco tarde" salió corriendo "adiós"

Madre: "adiós hija"

Padre: "adiós" miró a su esposa "_tengo que decírselo ahora! Ya es suficiente! Ya estoy harto de ser un saco largo, pisado! Tengo que imponerme!_" pensó

Madre: "qué te pasa?" lo miró extrañada

Padre: "quería decirte que ya..!" le dijo muy enérgico

Madre: "…" se puso de pie

Padre: "que ya!" estaba muy molesto se quitó el delantal y los guantes y los arrojó a los pies de su esposa

Madre: lo miró con llamas en los ojos y las manos en la cintura "YA QUE?"

Padre: "ay! Que ya terminé de lavar los platos… galletita"

Madre: "más te vale…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten había llegado al lugar donde tenía que hacer "algo", estaba en el hospital, según le habían dicho el día anterior hoy daban de alta a neji, en el momento en que llegó vio salir a Hiashi del cuarto de neji, con las cosas de éste; así que sentó a esperar a que neji saliera de la habitación, a los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta

Neji: "… tenten" se extraño al ver a la muchacha

Tenten: "Hola Neji! Vine a verte y pues… veo que ya te dieron de alta, estás yendo atu casa?"

Neji: "ah no, Hiashi sama vino a decirme que tengo que ir a ver a la hokage" le respondió en su seco tono habitual

Tenten. "ah! Yo también voy a ver a la hokage… vamos juntos"

Neji: "si así lo quieres…" comenzó a caminar

Tenten: "_tan frío como siempre…ay! Eso lo hace más atractivo aún… uh! Debo aprovechar este momento a solas… ja! Fingiré que tropiezo_" "espera neji ahhhhh" tropezó y para no caer se agarró de la mano de neji

Neji: "cuidado" dijo cogiéndole él también, la mano

Tenten sintió como rápidamente el rubor corrió a sus mejillas, neji le había cogido fuertemente la mano, sintió la calidez y suavidad de sus dedos enredados en los suyos, ese simple contacto hacía que la sangre le hirviera y su corazón se acelerara esos segundos parecían una eternidad para tenten… ella seguía tomándole la mano neji y este hace rato se la había soltado

Neji: "… daijobu tenten?" le preguntó mirándola fijamente

Tenten: Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de neji "sí estoy bien" parecía como si hubiese perdido la conciencia pues aún seguía tomándole la mano, sus caras estaban muy cerca

Lee: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gai sensei! Mire la primavera ha llegado a esta parte del hospital" neji y tenten voltearon a verlos, esta última con una cara de espanto

Tenten: "_de dónde salieron estos?_" TT

Gai: "Lee no dejes que la llama de tus compañeros se apague, creo que llegamos en mal momento, lo siento muchachos" les levantó un pulgar y la blancura de sus dientes deslumbró en todo el pasillo, chin!

Tenten: "De qué están hablando?" los miró muy molesta

Lee: "pues es que ustedes dos están tomados de la mano aquí en este pasillo tan solitario"

Tenten: "kyaa!" soltó rápidamente la mano de neji "_oh! Por qué no le solté la mano en cuánto estas bestias verdes aparecieron?_" TT neji cerró los ojos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, al parecer el reciente acontecimiento no le importaba en lo absoluto

Gai: "bueno, queridos pupilos creo que tienen que ir a la oficina de la hokage, así que andando" todos se pusieron en marcha para ver a la hokage

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la oficina de tsunade ya estaban todos reunidos (sakura, naruto, shikamaru, ino, chouji, kiba, hinata, shino, lee, neji, tenten, gaara, kankuro, temari y gaara)

Tsunade: "Bueno, los he citado a todos ustedes ya que como sabrán hemos reestablecido la alianza con la aldea de la arena y últimamente se han visto acechados por ninjas de las aldeas vecinas y debido a no cuentan con la cantidad de ninjas necesarios para evitar una posible invasión; es por eso, que los aquí presentes ninjas de la arena vinieron a pedir ayuda para ayudar en la vigilancia de los alrededores. Así que creo que eso es todo, esta será una misión conjunta y deberán partir el día de mañana, alguna pregunta?"

Naruto: "estamos más que listos abuela!... pero y dónde dormiremos"

Tsunade: "como se quedarán en un bosque cercano a la aldea harán pequeña casas de vigilancia en los árboles, ahí dormirán"

Naruto: "ja! Me llevaré un enorme lote de ramen instantáneo!"

Tenten: "por cuánto tiempo será?"

Tsunade: "El tiempo necesario hasta que pase el peligro, alguna otra pregunta?"

Todos: "no!"

Tsunade: "Entonces vaya a sus casa a prepara lo necesario para la misión, mañana se reunirán a la salida de konoha a las 6 am. Hasta luego y buena suerte a todos"

Todos salieron de la oficina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la calle

Naruto: "Iré donde el viejo ichiraku para que me proporcione el ramen necesario para esta misión! Adiós a …" dejó de hablar al ver que las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas muy emocionadas "que hacen?"

Sakura: "nada que sea de tu incumbencia dobe, vámonos chicas" las chicas se fueron en dirección al almacén de ropa

Naruto: "muchachos! Algo raro está pasando… vayamos a investigar!"

kankuro: "bien bien vamos!"

Naruto: "oe no lo dije para ti, no se me olvida que aún no me caes bien" al oír esto a kankuro se le cayó la cara "esta bien vamos!" kankuro levantó la cabeza y el brazo

Kankuro: "gracias! Vamos gaara" el pelirrojo estaba de brazos cruzados

Gaara: "iré a caminar te veo luego" diciendo esto se puso a caminar en dirección contraria a las chicas

Kiba: "yija! Otra aventura!"

Akamaru: "wuarf!"

Shino: "yo también voy" "_si va kiba yo también voy!_"

Lee: "esta juventud me emociona!"

Shikamaru: "creo que también voy" "_si van a espiar a temari… tengo que conocer mejor a mi futura esposa… no quiero que mi vida sea tan problemática como la de mi padre_"

Chouji: " chomp! Iré crum! a donde vaya glup! mi amigo shikamaru crounch!"

Neji: "bueno, creo que ya me voy"

Naruto: "de qué hablas? tú también está invitado, después de todo ere parte del equipo"

Neji: "hagan lo que quieran yo me voy" se dio media vuelta

Naruto: "_tengo que hacer algo! Su byakugan puede ser muy útil!_" "oe! Que acaso no te gustan las chicas?" neji no le hizo caso, naruto volteó hacia los chicos "se los dije creo que es un poco rarito, hay que tener cuidado en las noches no vaya a ser que se pegue a uno de nosotros" neji se detuvo en seco, una de sus orejas se movió

Neji: "claro que voy!" al instante apareció al lado de naruto "y por supuesto que no soy raro!"

Lee: "así se habla neji! No se debe poner en tela de juicio nuestra virilidad, después de todo somos discípulos del machazo gai sensei!" plop! Todos cayeron

Neji: "_no ayudas mucho con ese comentario, lee_"

Naruto: "no perdamos tiempo en marcha! Que las chicas se nos han adelantado demasiado"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las chicas llegaron al almacén, los chicos las venían siguiendo, al ver que ellas entraron al almacén ellos se quedaron afuera y se ocultaron en unos arbustos.

Dentro del almacén

Ino: "veamos … creo que este está muy bonito, tenten pruébatelo!" le mostró a la chica un bikini hilo dental blanco

Tenten: "queee!mejor voy desnuda, estás loca si crees que me pondría algo así… además el blanco no es mi color"

Temari: "y qué dices de este?" le mostró una tanga roja

Tenten: "chicas, no soy tan atrevida como ustedes, creo que no estoy tan desesperada, quiero algo… ustedes saben un poco llamativo pero no tanto"

Sakura: "y este?" le mostró un bikini verde, la pieza de arriba era sin tiras "se ve muy sensual"

Hinata: "ah ah el color favorito de neji nissan es verde"

Tenten: "lo tomo!" casi le arranca un brazo a sakura por la velocidad en que se lo quitó y entró al probador

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

afuera

naruto: "kiba dinos de que hablan las chicas!"

kiba: "naruto, akamaru me acaba de decir que no puede escuchar lo que hablan las chicas porque hay demasiadas personas en el almacén y las voces se confunden"

naruto: "kusoo!" miró a neji "_jejej en estos momentos me alegro de haber traído a neji_" "neji, usa tu byakugan!"

neji: "qué? Yo sólo accedí a acompañarlos"

naruto: "oh vamos no seas así"

neji: "está bien, lo haré" "_sólo porque fuiste tú quién me sacó de la oscuridad_" "byakugan!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino: "tenten ya sal, que queremos ver que tal te queda"

Tenten: "ya voy" salió del probador

Todas: "uau!"

Temari: "tu figura es casi tan buena como la mía jajaja!" otra vez la risa psicópata todas se alejaron un poco

Ino: "date una vuelta" tenten obedeció

Hinata: "que que envidia"

Sakura: " sí la envidia me corroe! Seguro que con eso matas a neji de un infarto!"

Tenten: "gracias chicas, pues entonces me lo llevo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

afuera

naruto: "neji, qué pasa qué viste? Cuenta cuenta! Hace rato no dices nada y qué eso?"

neji: "_kamisama! Tenten_" ¬

naruto: "te acaba de salir sangre de la nariz!"

neji: "ah qué dices? Ah es que sufro de … migraña!" "_no les puedo decir pensarán que soy hentai_"

shino: "confiesa! Mis insectos me dicen que estás mintiendo"

neji: "_kusooo!_" "las chicas están en una tienda de bañadores y tenten ay!" no pudo terminar porque kankuro le tapó los ojos bruscamente

kankuro: "como te atreves degenerado, espiar a mi hermana!"

naruto: "imbécil! Aunque le tapes los ojos neji sigue viendo con su byakugan"

shikamaru: "me las pagarás hyuuga! Viendo a mi futura esposa, no lo tolero!"

shino: "_bichos míos ataquen!_"

lee: "aprovechado! Sakura san está muy indefensa! Siente la furia de la bestia verde de konoha!"

kiba: "akamaru! Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!"

Todos menos naruto se avalanzaron sobre neji para lincharlo

Neji: "pero si yo sólo ouch!"

Kankuro: "toma esto y esto y esto depravado! Desvergonzado!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

adentro

sakura: "tenten ya tiene el suyo ahora ayudemos a hinata"

hinata: "onegai! Se los suplico se lo imploro nada atrevido"

Ino: "esta bien"

Sakura: "eso sí sea lo que sea debe ser naranja, naruto adora ese color!"

Temari: "mira este" le mostró un bikini naranja con tiras gruesas

Hinata: "me lo probaré" entró al vestuario

Tenten: "mira sakura acá hay un bikini que combina con el color de tu cabello!" le mostró un bikini con tiras delgadas que se amarraban al cuello

Sakura: "me encanta! A ver que tal me queda" se fue al otro probador

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

afuera

kankuro: "mejor vámonos todos usha usha todos a sus casas" dijo espantándolos

naruto: "que aguafiestas"

todos se fueron a alistar sus cosas para el día siguiente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

adentro

sakura salió rápido, hinata se demoró y con mucha timidez también salió

Ino: "les queda muy bien"

Sakura: "claro que lo compro!"

Hinata: "gracias"

Ahora era el turno de temari e Ino , como era de esperarse, estas se probaron miles y miles de bañadores hasta que

Temari: "el rojo es definitivamente mi color me lo llevo aunque no era mala idea hacer un topples" usaba un bikini diminuto, cubría sólo lo más importante

Ino: "bueno, creo que para no opacarlas me llevaré este traje de una pieza" vestía un bañador morado con tira al cuello que dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda (N/A: ya saben desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de …)

Al cabo de un rato todas salieron con sus compras y se dirigían a sus casas para alistar su cargamento.

Hasta aquí el 5to cap … bueno quería decirles q lo de los bañadores lo copié del 5to ending d la serie, ya saben ese en q las chikas salen en la playa menos temari… otra cosa más quiero aprovechar el momento para saludar a sasuke kun! Feliz cumple! El 23 de julio, no me olvido en la nochecita te caigo, ah! Y mil disculpas por no haberte incluido en este fic, pero te juro, te juro x esta, x la sarita que en mi sgte fic serás la estrella o al menos uno de los protagonistas eje! (sasu fue el 1ro q me gustó de la serie… pero se fue se fue el perfume de sus cabellos , se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo, se fue y la vida con el se me fue…. Me encanta esa canción… de ahí vi los caps en q neji se sacrifica x la misión ahhh! Kya! Y desde ese día NEJI CORAZÓN!)

Paso a responder los reviews! Me gustan q me escriban! Entre más mejor jejej

**sccmar:** oyéme Mariella Digna Arcos Padilla!jajaj siempre quise decir tu nombre completito! Como es eso q tú estas más loquita x Ahn Jae, para empezar a quién le gustan los jaladitos? A mí! No que te parecían marcianos! Jajja … bueno amia espero que leas y te guste este cap… no sé que me pasó creó q lo quise acabar rápido…

**sakurauchihafive**: nani? jeje no sé que me habrás entendido, pero te lo repito sí voy aseguir con el gaara saku porque el público así lo aclama! Gracias por leerme! Snif! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, beshos!

**Leo Black Le-fay**: shikatema! Una de las mejores parejas de naruto, eso pienso, sobre todo después de haber visto el 142! Parece que shika encontró a la q lo pondrá en su lugar!

**jaide112**: Gracias por tu review! Bueno n este cap no he puesto muchas emociones que digamos, pero que el momento nejiten de este cap hay sido un aperitivo. Bueno y con gaarita ah! Claro que se tiene que enamorar de saku y ella también de él, recordemos que gaara tiene los mismos ojos que sasuke (al menos eso dice gaara , no me acuerdo en que cap jejej) beshos!

PD: jajaja sí para eso están las madres!

**nabiki-chan-xD**: Tenés mucha razón, a mí también se me vienen las ideas cuando no escribo, el otro día se me ocurrió cuando me estaba bañando y chess no tenía papel ni lápiz…ah! Aprovecha tus vagaciones para seguir tus fics! Aún sigo esperando! Gracias por tu review, me alegra y espero que te guste este cap! Nos vemos!

**Temari-Shikamaru**: jajaj sí que eres una fan shikatema!voy a procurar que en el siguiente cap se pierdan en el bosque! Sí que son el uno para el otro. Espero que no te lo pierdas!

**nadeshiko-uchija**:glup! Sí que me la pones difícil rous! Todavía no sé si aparecerá Itachi, es que tú sabes, él aparece cuando sasuke aparece… y al morenazo tan lindo no se me ocurre como meterlo xq saku ya encontró un nuevo amor…

**nejitenten**: Of course! Claro que naru se quedará con hinata, pienso hacerlo en el bosque y al estilo de "un deseo en las estrellas" una novela coreana muy padre q si la has visto reconocerás el momento! A kiba no sé con quién ponerlo, a quién me recomiendas o me invento un personaje? Con respecto a nejitenten jejej como son los protagonistas su momento será más difícil! Es q neji es muy duro! Jijiji Nos vemos en el sgte cap! Beshos para ti también!


	6. Son los celos que me lastiman

Hola a todos, bueno, creo que me demoré, pero ya saben xq, sin más preámbulos aquí va el 6to cap!

**Aclaración:**

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva "hablando"

Pensando: con comilla y en cursiva "_pensando_"

Cambio de escena: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NOTA:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT le pertenecen al gran al único al sensei Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco infinitamente haber creado esta serie XXD

**Capítulo 6: Son los celos que me lastiman**

En la mansión de los Hyuuga cierto chico de ojos grises aperlados se encontraba alistando sus cosas.

Neji: "Creo que eso es todo… bueno, me llevaré una camisa extra" Se acercó a su cómoda y en el momento que buscaba la camisa encontró, algo que atesoraba y guardaba con mucho cariño desde el día en que su padre murió… se quedó muy callado contemplado su preciado tesoro, tomó la caja y se sentó en la cama para contemplar mejor, abrió la caja, en ella había muchas pañoletas de seda de distintos colores "_El recuerdo de mi madre… mi padre me lo dio el día en que iba a ser sacrificado; me dijo que eran de mi madre, no la conocí pero viendo esto sé que era una persona delicada… hermosa… como…_" En su mente se coló repentinamente el rostro de tenten sonriéndole "nani?" de repente al darse cuenta que había pensado en ella su corazón dio un brinco y sentía cada vez más el fluido de su sangre por todo el cuerpo… Pero se negó a sí mismo que un sentimiento nuevo se estaba anidando en su corazón… así que siguió con los recuerdos de su madre "_Madre seguro que eras una persona muy bonita_" empezó a pasear sus manos por esas pañoletas tan lindas, muchos colores… Cuando de pronto se detuvo en una de color verde; deslizó sus dedos sobre aquella tela tan suave "mi color favorito, verde… como el ah!" detuvo sus palabras pues en su mente apareció de golpe la imagen de tenten en bikini, como la vio esa misma tarde, sintió algo tibio deslizándose por su nariz, llevó su mano a la nariz "sangre! Kusoo!" salió corriendo de su habitación para ir al baño; ya ahí se lavó la cara "Maldita sea! Neji dobe por qué te pasa esto?... Debe ser porque nunca vi a una chica así"

Hinata se encontraba por el pasillo justo cuando neji salía corriendo de su cuarto. Neji salió del baño

Hinata: "Daijobu neji niisan?"

Neji: "No es nada Hinata sama" contestó el frío hyuuga sin mirarla siquiera

Hinata: "Pero estabas sangrando por la nariz" Al escuchar esto neji perdió esa frialdad, se puso una en la cabeza

Neji: "Es es es la migraña! Nos vemos! Hasta mañana Hinata sama" Se fue volando a su cuarto, cuando llegó a su cuarto cerró la puerta, respiró aliviado y volvió a su cama, se sentó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, giró la cabeza y vio otra vez aquella pañoleta verda, la cogió "_Es verdad porque tenten se habrá comprado eso? No nos vamos de vacaciones sino a una misión a no ser que… claro ni modo que se bañe desnuda delante de tantos hombres_" Se puso en pie de un brinco "_se va ha poner eso?_" Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de las caras de todos los chicos con ojos saltones y babeando como si les hubiesen servido un buen trozo de carne "_No puedo permitirlo… tendrá que bañarse en la noche, pero y como la obligo? Es obvio que pretende bañarse en las mañanas o al medio día por eso se lo compró…_" miró la pañoleta que aún tenía en sus manos "_ya sé! Se lo regalaré, ojalá lo use para que al menos le tape algo… Un momento! Esto es de mi madre no puedo hacerlo…_" In concientemente el hyuuga buscaba alguna excusa válida para regalársela, pues no podía desprender de lago tan preciado "Bueno, ella me ayudó a entrenar para la tercera prueba… me fue a visitar al hospital… le debo mucho, además si le digo lo importante que es para mí y lo que significa lo cuidará bien… Sí se la regalaré" diciendo esto dobló la pañoleta y la metió en su mochila, guardó la caja en su cómoda, se puso el pijama, apagó las luces y se metió a la cama "sí lo cuidará muy bien" se acurrucó y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Hay algo que neji no está entendiendo y es que ese bichito tan raro (para él) que lo fastidia y le pega el impulso de no querer ningún otro chico vea a tenten como él la vio… a ese bichito lo conocemos como CELOS. Pero lo más importante fue el hecho de que decidiera regalarle un recuerdo de su madre a tenten, era darle su tesoro a su otro tesoro… sin darse cuenta el hyuuga se estaba enamorando o tal vez ya lo estaba…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente las chicas ya estaban en la entrada de Konoha porque habían quedado en encontrarse a las 4 am para ultimar los detalles del "plan"

Ino: "Bueno, chicas la frentuda y yo hemos estado pensando en el plan"

Sakura: "Sí hemos pensado como primer paso que en cuanto lleguemos al bosque será medio día, hará mucho calor y estaremos cansadas y sucias por el viaje"

Ino: "Así que sugeriremos tomarnos un descansito y nos daremos un refrescante baño… así que ese será el momento ideal para estrenar nuestros bañadores! Será el primer golpe!"

Sakura: "Al menos quizás eso sirva para que los chicas empiecen a notarlas y saber que existen"

Temari: "Shikamaru serás MÍOOOOO! Jajajaj (risa maniaca)" Todas la ven de reojo y se alejan disimuladamente

Ino: "Bueno, pero esa no será la mejor jugada del día"

Sakura: "Sí, como dice la cerda, la mejor jugada será en la noche"

Tenten: "Y qué es lo que piensan hacer?"

Sakura: "Pues como tenemos que vigilar la aldea es obvio que nos tendremos que separar y ubicarnos a lo largo del perímetro de la aldea para vigilar mejor"

Ino: "Así que sugeriremos separarnos en siete parejas!"

Temari: "Yo escojo a shikamaru!"

Sakura: "Tranquila… entonces las parejas que buscamos hacer son: Temari+shikamaru, Neji+Tenten y Naruto+Hinata"

Ino: "Pero debemos cuidar que no sea algo obvio porque si se llegan a enterar de que ustedes pretenden conquistarlos quizás se alejen más"

Sakura: "Así que debemos procurar que ellos sean los que den el primer paso, tiene que ser como que ustedes no quieren la cosa"

Tenten: "Entonces que hacemos? Porque sino lo recuerdan también estarán: Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Gaara y kankuro"

Ino: "Ejé… ese es el problema" plop!

Sakura: "cómo deshacernos de ellos? Mmm al menos creo que Shino y Kiba querrán estar juntos, se han vuelto muy amigos" las chicas no imaginaban la nueva rivalidad que había surgido entre shino y kiba

Hinata: "Es verdad" Hinata ya tenía mucha confianza con las chicas, así que ya no tartamudeaba pero aún hablaba bajito

Ino: "Bien! Dos menos, quedan: Chouji, Lee, Kankuro y Gaara… mmm… Ya sé! Le puedo decir a chouji que Kankuro además de llevar escondido a Karasu también lleva snacks!"

Sakura: "Pero chouji va a querer estar con shikamaru"

Ino: "Es verdad" miró Temari "tendrás que ser la que dé el primer paso, pero eso sí, dale buenas excusas y tienes que adelantarte a chouji"

Temari: "Sí, le diré que como es el señor lágrimas tengo que protegerlo y que su inteligencia unida a mi fuerza nos hará invencibles!"

Ino: "je… sí, creo que shikamaru se tragará eso, no notará tus verdaderas intenciones"

Hinata: "Eso arregla lo de temari san, pero y qué pasará con na naruto kun?"

Sakura: "Eso sí lo pensé, recuerdas que ayer te dije que trajeras mucho ramen instantáneo, pues sólo deja que él lo vea "casualmente" al momento de la elección de parejas y en seguida pedirá estar contigo"

Hinata: "sí traje, pero… y si él también trae?"

Sakura: "Ja! Es un despistado, que se le olvida traer" la pelirrosa estaba en lo cierto pues a naruto se le olvidó por ir a espiar a las chicas

Sakura: "Pero si trae yo me aseguraré de que lo pierda, confía en mí"

Hinata: "Hai!"

Tenten: "Bueno, bueno, eso deja a Lee y gaara en la lista porque con neji no funcionará ninguna excusa, se da cuenta de hasta el más mínimo detalle y tampoco es un aficionado al ramen"

Ino: "Es verdad…" miró a sakura "sakura! Tendremos que tomar a lee y gaara para que queden al final neji y tenten"

Sakura: "Queeeee?" TT "Lee seguro va a querer ir conmigo… es muy buena persona, pero hasta ahí no más"

Ino: "Sí seguro va a querer estar contigo e intentará conquistarte"

Sakura: "Nooooooooooo" TT

Ino: "Está bien, yo tomaré al raro, así que tú, sakura, tomarás a gaara" la pelirrosa al oir el nombre del pelirrojo dejó de lloriquear

Sakura: "Nande?" su cara palideció "_él… recuerdo que trató de matarme…_" recordó aquella vez en que gaara dejó salir a su shukaku

Temari: "No te preocupes mi hermano a cambiado radicalmente, no creo que se atreva a hacerte daño… está muy arrepentido, ya sabes, por todo lo que sucedió"

Sakura: "… está bien, lo haré por ustedes, pediré a gaara" agregó no muy convencida, pero disimulando su miedo

Tenten: "Yeah! Eso me deja a neji, si todas las parejas se forman así quedaremos sólo los dos!"

Ino: "Muy bien así será. Una última indicación: cuando estén solos deben ser muy lindas, pero tengan cuidado de no delatarse, si es posible traten ser igual de lindas con el resto para que piensen que ustedes son así con todos y no que tienen una fijación en particular en ellos"

Hinata: "Sí ahora cambiemos de tema, no vaya a ser que alguien llegue imprudentemente y nos escuche hablando de esto"

Todas asintieron. Al cabo de media hora los chicos comenzaron a llegar. A las 6 am ya estaba casi todo el mundo, sólo faltaba naruto. Ino se acercó a Chouji y shikamaru.

Ino: "Hola chicos"

Shikamaru: "ahhh" bostezó "Hola Ino"

Chouji: "chomp! Crounch! Hola Ino crounch!"

Ino: "Tú siempre comiendo… ah es cierto, a que no sabe quién más es aficionado a los snacks" un brillo maligno destelló en los ojos de chouji y dejó de comer

Chouji: "Quién!"

Ino: "Pues creo que vi snacks en… bueno esa cosa vendada que lleva en la espalda el chico ese" señaló a kankuro que no se había percatado por estar conversando con temari

Chouji: "No lleva ahí a su marioneta?"

Ino: "Pues sí, pero además creo que también lleva snacks"

Chouji: "_esos snackas deben ser míos!_" pensó

Ino: "_je! Creó que lo logré, mordió el anzuelo_"

Por otro lado neji desde hace mucho rato estaba observando a tenten y hinata que conversaban muy amenamente.

Neji: "_Qué hago? Creo que mejor se lo doy ahora_" se acercó a las chicas, tenía esa pose altiva tan típica en él

Hinata: "Ohajo neji niisan"

Tenten: "Hola neji, recién llegas?" Hace mucho arto que tenten se había dado cuenta que neji había llegado pero se hizo a la que no lo vio

Neji: "Ohajo… hace rato que llegué" cerró los ojos y con esa voz fría siguió "Tenten quiero hablar contigo a solas"

Tenten: "Está bien" sentía que el estómago se le contraía pero disimuló

Los dos caminaron hacia un rincón apartado donde nadie los podía ver.

Tenten: "Y bien?"

Neji: "Quería darte algo" se puso en cuclillas para sacar algo de su mochila, encontró lo que estaba buscando, era una pañoleta verde de seda muy hermosa y fina "toma" tenten quedó embelesada sus ojos temblaban de la emoción

Tenten: "_Despierta tenten! Reacciona!_" "Y esto por qué?"

Neji: "_Sabía que me lopreguntaría_" sin perder la compostura ni su pose de chico duro "Es porque me ayudaste a entrenar, con mi nueva técnica fui capaz de enfrentarme contra uno de los ninjas del sonido en la misión de rescate de sasuke uchiha"

Tenten: "_Ah, era eso, yo que me había emocionado…_" miró la seda "pues gracias! Es muy bonita"

Neji: "Pero eso sí, cuídala muy bien; le perteneció a mi madre"

Tenten: "…" la chica lo miró pasmada, no se lo podía creer, neji desprendiéndose de algo tan valioso; era nada más y nada menos que de la madre de neji "_le perteneció a mi suegra!_"

Neji: "_Oh por favor no me mires así… seguro piensa que quiero algo con ella_" cerró los ojos "Es muy importante para mí, pero te lo regalo porque todavía tengo otros recuerdos de mi madre, además si no me hubieses ayudado, podría estar muerto yno viviría para poder seguir recordando a mi madre…" Abrió los ojos súbitamente, no pudo decir nada más porque Tenten se había colgado de su cuello, lo estaba abrazando… Tenten se sujetaba intensamente, su cabeza estaba recostada en el pecho de neji, estaban tan juntos que si alguien los hubiese visto desde lejos hubiese pensado que eran una sola persona.

Neji podía sentir el delicioso aroma del cabello de tenten, ese olor le estaba taladrando el cerebro; nunca nadie lo había abrazado de esa manera, la sangre le subió a la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida sintió que se sonrojaba.

Neji: "_Pero… ella… yo_"no quizo pensar más cerró sus ojos y por instinto sus manos se posaron en la cintura de tenten, le gustaba sentirla tan cerca hasta sentía los latidos de la chica, le gustaba sentir la calidez y tibieza de su cuerpo… él se entregó al abrazo.

Tenten: "_Oh! Neji te amo, aishiteru!_" abrió los ojos "_Qué estoy haciendo perdí el control! Calma tenten, suéltalo e invéntate cualquier rollo_" la chica no se había dado cuenta que neji también la estaba abrazando.

Neji: "_Qué es estoque siento? Es agradable… Tenten sentirá lo mismo?_"Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de neji, hasta que, repentinamente tenten se separó.

Tenten: "Gracias neji! Lo cuidaré mucho, eres una persona muy importante para mí al igual que Lee" Tenten sólo miraba sus pies "Tú sabes, he pasado mucho tiempo con ustedesy he llegado a quererlos mucho a ambos… son muy buenos amigos" levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

Neji: "_Por qué menciona a lee? Creo que me equivoqué sólo soy un amigo_" "Ya veo… cuídala" diciendo esto echó a andar "_qué fue lo que senti? Ella me ve como un amigo… seguro me sentí así porque sin darme cuenta ella se ha convertido en mi amiga… pues eso sí _" se detuvo y sin girar a verla "Tenten gracias por ser mi amiga y usa lo que te regalé cuando quieras" y siguió caminando

Tenten: "_buf… creo que se lo tragó, eso me pasa por ser tan impulsiva, esperen! Qué dijo! Gracias por ser su amiga!_" Tenten saltó de alegría abrazando su ueva pañoleta "_Al fin! Al menos me considera su amiga_" pensó.

En esos momentos naruto acababa de llegar

Naruto: "Sakura chan! Gracias por esperarme, sabía que no se irían sin mí , me necesitan!"

Todos estaban listos y partieron. Luego de cinco horas de camino sin descanso, llegaron al río que indicaba que estaban a minutos de llegar a la aldea de la arena.

Temari: "Descansemos antes de ingresar a la aldea" se sentó en un tronco caído

Naruto: "Pero si ya falta poco!"

Sakura: "Narutoo baka! Nosotras, las chicas, no podemos presentarnos ante las autoridades así!"

Como lo predijeron las chicas, hacía un calor infernal, estaban sucias y desgreñadas.

Ino: "Sí creo que deberíamos tomar un baño y ustedes también!" dijo mirando a los chicos "Están un poco malolientes"

Los chicos comenzaron a olerse a sí mismos

Lee: "yuc! Es verdad" aplastó rápidamente su nariz

Naruto se desmayó con su propio olor, Kiba estaba llamando a akamaru que corría despavorido para salvarse del hedor.

Akamaru: "wuaf!"

Kiba: "Cómo que me aleje? Akamaru, soy yo kiba! No me reconoces?"

A shino lo habían abandonado casi todos sus insectos, sólo le quedaban las moscas. Karasu parecía que quería volver a la vida para salir corriendo. Chouji seguía comiendo y Gaara y neji estaban… petrificados. Así que todos decidieron darse un baño.

Los chicos se quedaron en ese lugar, mientras las chicas se fueron a un lugar apartado donde podían cambiarse tranquilas sin peligro de fisgones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el río

Naruto: "Ya estoy listo al agua!" tenía puesto un short naranja

Lee: "Yo también!" vestía una tanga con estampado de leopardo (N/A: Eso lo copié del fic de jaide112, espero me disculpes por tomar tu idea sin permiso, es que mno se me ocurría q ponerle a lee TT)

Plop! Todos al ver la tanga de lee.

Lee: "Me ayuda a lucir mi ardiente figura, un cuerpo tan esculturar no tiene por qué ocultarse" plop!

En un segundo todos los chicos estuvieron listos (N/A: Me llega que los hombres siempre se cambien tan rápido!)

Neji usaba unos shorts negros, Shino unos marrones, Kiba unos azules, kankuro unos morados que combinaban con la pintura de su cara, Gaara unos rojos oscuro, Chouji unos amarillos y Shikamaru unos celestes con estampados de nubes.

Naruto: "Ne? Me pregunto por qué las chicas se demoran tanto?"

Kankuro: "Sí yo ya quiero verlas!"

Shikamaru. "Las mujeres son siempre demoronas, eso es un gran problema"

Kankuro: "Ah! Es verdad tú!" clavó su mirada fiera en shikamaru "A quién te referías con eso de tu FUTURA ESPOSA, ayer cuando espiabamos a las chicas?" Shikamaru se hundió en el agua, sólo se podía ver su coleta.

Shikamaru: "_Kusooo! No le puedo decir TU HERMANA… sobre todo después de lo que le hizo a neji y sólo por mirar_" kankuro lo jaló de la coleta.

Kankuro: "Responde!"

Shikamaru: "Es mi vida privada y no responderé"

Kankuro: "No te referirás a mi hermana?" lo miró de reojo y la Gaara que recién se enteraba del asunto, comenzó a acechar a shikamaru con la mirada.

Shikamaru: "_uy vaya cuñaditos que me estoy cargando_" "Eh? Tu hermana estaba ayer con las demás? No lo había notado"

Kankuro: "Más te vale" soltó al chico y siguió nadando.

Neji: "_Espero que tenten se cubra algo con la pañoleta_" miró de reojo a los demás "no me gustaría que esta pila de pervertidos la vea… porque…porque…" no encontraba ninguna explicación que lo hiciera privatizador de tenten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entre los arbustos

Ino: "Listas chicas?"

Tenten: "Espera" sacó de su mochila su nuevo y preciado tesoro, se lo ató a la altura de las caderas (N/A: como en el quinto ending!)

Ino: "Te vas a cubrir? Se supone que debes exhibirte!"

Tenten: "Por favor" TT "es una prenda que neji me regaló!"

Todas: "Qué?"

Tenten: "Sí me lo dio hoy en la mañana"

Sakura: "Pues parece que neji está cayendo"

Tenten: "Eso pensé, pero sólo me la dio por agradecimiento, ya saben, le ayudé a entrenar… ah! Y me dijo que era su amiga!"

Ino: "Eso es un gran avance, al menos te considera una amiga…. Está bien te la puedes poner, pero al menos déjanos cambiarte el peinado… tus moñitos no son muy sexys que digamos"

Tenten: "hai"

Hinata: "Te puedo hacer unas trenzas?"

Tenten: "Hai"

Cuando Hinata hubo terminado, todas se dirigieron al río.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el río

Neji: "_porque…porque…porque yo soy de su equipo y sólo yo tengo autoridad para verla!_" cruzó los brazos cerró los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza… Se había olvidaddo de que Lee también era de su equipo.

Kiba: "Miren ahí vienen las chicas! fiufiu"

Kankuro: "Sí… espero que no estés viendo a mi hermana"

Kiba: "Claro que no" dijo agitando las manos

Lee: "Sakura san! Tiene una hermosa figura, además su traje combina con el color de su cabello, resalta entre todas!" Cierto pelirrojo pensaba igual.

Kiba: "No es cierto! Hinata es la mejor!"

Shino: "Así se habla Kiba!"

Lee: "No niego que también sea hermosa, pero ustedes dicen eso porque hinata chan es de su equipo; así no vale…" parpadeó "Neji! La flor de nuestro equipo se ve muy bien, definitivamente el verde le asienta!" El agua alrededor de neji hervía y echaba borbotones.

Kankuro: "Pues tienes razón Lee, esa chica de tu equipo está muy bonita y con el cabello así se ve yumi yum, como para comer y pa llevar… simplemente está en su punto, es la más hermosa… nande?" Kankuro no podía seguir con sus apreciaciones, Neji acababa de aparecer delante suyo, cara a cara, impidiéndole ver a tenten… se le veía muy enfadado…

Bueno gente brava! Hasta aquí llegó el sexto cap jejej (rosmery sé que me vas a matar pero es q ya son las 3.40 am tengo sueñito me duelen los hombros, te dije q escrbir en cuadernito y luego pasarlo a la compu no es mi método TT) Aquí respondo a los reviews! Gracias a todos!

**nejitenten**: Holas! Jejej si pues a casi toda la gente le gustó lo de neji jijij tiene que sufrir un poco el glaciar, es frío como el mármol; pero haré que se derrita como nunk antes lo había hecho jajaja! Gracias por leer y escribir! Besososos!

**sakurauchihafive**: Sí pobeshito mi neji, ejem! Bueno mío y de todas las demás en especial de tenten … ella es la firme TT Espero que esta vez no leas tan rápido par q no se te pase nada ;) Nos vemos y mucha muchas muchas gracias! (soy una persona muy agradecida jeje)

**jaide112**: Jajajja! Quién como tú que tiene a gaara de esclavo… yo también quiero, pero a neji! Sisisi bailando cumbia! Me convertiría en su esclava! Ah! Si tan sólo los animes fueran de carne y hueso… aunque una vez vi un cosplay de neji ay! No te imaginas estaba buenote! Jijiji espero que también te guste este cap! Nos vemos, abazooo! (a lo teletubbie)

**hinaru90**: Pos gracias! De hecho que en mi séte fic habrá sasusaku! Es la pareja que tiene más rating… aunque mi pareja favorita siempre será NejiTen! 4ever q viva! (auch! Me acaba de caer una piedra creo que el naruto del fic de jaide112 se escapó TT estoy deforme!) gracias por escrbir! Kisses 4u!

**temari-shikamaru**: Uy! Creo que me tengo que disculpar contigo, sé q te dije q perdería a shika y tema para este cap, pero es q se me hizo un poco más largo de lo q pensé… pero eso sí para el sgte cap si los pierdo! Una promesa es una promesa!

**sccmar**: jajaja chibola tú siempre! Y cómo es eso q sasuke iba a pasar su cumple contigo? Yo digo What? Juat? Brincos dieras mamita jajaj el 23 lo vi con sakurita en el parque del amor muy acaramelados! Jajajaj Bueno amix gracias x siempre mandarme reviews! Sé que en estos momentos de dolor (ya sabes a q me refiero… sisis los cursos) al menos nos tenemos la una a la otra! Nos vemos y creo q ene. Sgte cap apareces jejej voy a hacer q la gente te odie, no mentiraaa! Jejej pero creo q te incluiré en mi fic… eres todo un personaje

**nabiki-chan-xD**: Jejeje mis neuronas agradecen el saludo! Oshe me pareció muy mal q te hayan borrado tus 2 nuevos fics así no es… tenemos q hacer algo… qvaya gaara y les haga sabaku kyu a todos! (eso si jaide112 lo permite , recuerda q gaara es su esclavo OO) Bueno en mi fic pess sí el shika está cambiadito no es q sea posesivo pero es q ya se imagino su futuro con temari… ya se ilusionó! Espero q te guste este cap! Nos vemos y cuidate un resto! Beshos!

**tatiana**: Eje! Disculpas a ti también por la demora es que estoy recluida en mi casa como si fueran la prisión de alcatraz! Y soy la esclava personal de mi señora madre! Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo! Nos vemos!

**aldal**: Gracias! Claro que seguiré hasta el final! Q la fuerza me acompañe y q no me deje la inspiración! Y eso sí si me visita la srta inspiración q no sea en momentos inoportunos como cuando me baño y esas cosas… nos vemos!

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: uju amea rous! Como ya te dije no llegué a la parte hasta donde supuestamente debía llegar son las 4.20 ojalá q no amanezca como un tronco sino mi mami me lincha! Si puedes llámame mañana pa conversar!

**Fernando-Urashima**: Jiji siiii Neji se lo merecía por hentai! Aunq no fue su culpa fue obligado por nauto… me pregunto si neji con el byakugan es capaz de ver a través de la ropa? (duda existencial) si fuera así le metería su cachetadón y luego un combo! Jejej gracias por leer el fic… nos vemos en el sgte cap!

(N/A: Me llega el autocorrector de word es una tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y también tiiiiii me para borrando lo que escribo TT)


	7. Esas parejitas

Hola a todos, bueno, creo que ahora sí me demoré… estos días he estado sin inspiración, pero ojalá ahora salga algo pss… bueno ahora

Lectores: Ya cállate de una vez por todas y empieza el capítulo!

Saita: ya está bien pero no se enojen… es q cuando digo una cosa digo otra y pos hay cosas q ni q

Lectores: cállate de un maldita vez!

Saita: está bien… cuando dicen q me calle me callo… no soy como otras personasa q hablan y hablan… y no saben cuando callarse ahhhhhh! (Saita vuela al infinito y mas allá luego cae y se queda inconciente)

…. Se nota q veía chespirito

**Aclaración:**

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva "hablando"

Pensando: con comilla y en cursiva "_pensando_"

Cambio de escena: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NOTA:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT le pertenecen al gran al único al sensei Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco infinitamente haber creado esta serie XXD

**Capítulo7: esas parejitas… **

Kankuro: "Pues tienes razón Lee, esa chica de tu equipo está muy bonita y con el cabello así se ve yumi yum, como para comer y pa llevar… simplemente está en su punto, es la más hermosa… nande?" Kankuro no podía seguir con sus apreciaciones, Neji acababa de aparecer delante suyo, cara a cara, impidiéndole ver a tenten… se le veía muy enfadado…

Neji: "_que se ha creído este bastardo!_" neji descuartizaba a kankuro mentalmente

Kankuro: "qué pasa? Bueno, si no me vas a decir nada quítate que la carne de burro no es transparente, me estás tapando el bello paisaje!" kankuro estiró el brazo para apartar a neji que le estaba impidiendo ver a tenten… y sin que kankuro se lo esperase neji sujetó su brazo fuertemente "_nande?_" neji había activado su byakugan y estaba dispuesto a aplicarle la técnica de los 64 golpes "_creo que este tío se molestó en serio_" safó su brazo y se acerco a neji para decirle algo que sólo él llegaría a escuchar "con que te gusta esa chica, eh niño progio?"

Neji: "Eso no te incumbe! Te exijo respeto! Por si no lo sabes Tenten es mi…" neji había hablado sin pensar "es mi compañera de equipo… y amiga también"

Kankuro: "Ah! Con que se llama tenten… pues que bonito nombre" miró a neji desafiante

Neji: "Escúchame bien! Sólo te lo diré una vez! No te atrevas si quiera a mirarla y mucho menos intentes acercártele y ni pensar en poner uno de tus mugrosos dedos sobre ella, sería como firmar tu sentencia de muerte!" miró por última vez a kankuro y se alejó sin dejar de observarlo.

Kankuro: "_quién se cree que es ese chulito? No es más que un cara bonita! Verá cómo le quito a su chica! jajaja_" miraba a neji con el entrecejo fruncido.

Mientras los otros chicos estaban muy entretenidos observando alas chicas que se acercaban conversando, los chicos necesitaban baberos!

A Naruto siempre le cayó bien Hinata, pero es que ahora realmente había llamado su atención, estaba absorto, sólo oía voces lejanas, pero no entendían lo que decían… Él sólo miraba a Hinata parecía como si el resto de chicas no estuvieran, Naruto se estaba dando cuenta que le pasaba algo con Hinata, a su mente llegó aquel recuerdo del día de la tercera prueba del examen de chunnin, el encuentro con Hinata… todas aquellas palabras que le dijo y que le infundieron tanto valor y por último en sus oídos resonaba aquella frase "pero la gente como tú me gusta…"

Por otro lado, Gaara estaba de brazos cruzados y sus ojos estaban magnetizados por sakura, él no estaba conciente de que hacía rato la llevaba mirando y no hacía ningún intento por dejarla de mirar… hasta se le había olvidado proteger a su hermana de shikamaru.

Lee estaba agitando la mano llamando a las chicas para que se apurasen.

Shikamaru ya ni hacía caso a las nubes, había descubierto algo que le gustaba más, se ruborizó a más no poder cuando notó que Temari se había dado cuenta que la miraba y se sintió explotar a rojo vivo cuando Temari le guiño un ojo muy coquetatemente.

Kiba y Shino estaban abrazados como grandes amigos viendo el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas, cada uno estaba tan ido que no se daba que el otro también admiraba a su añorada Hinata… las rivalidades podían esperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las chicas venían conversando

Ino: "wow Hinata parece que al fin captaste la mirada de naruto kun" Hinata enrojeció bruscamente y bajo la mirada

Temari: "Parece que Shikamaru ya cayó rendido a mis pies, se nota que muere por mí! jajaj" de nuevo la risa maniaca afloró, gotas resbalaron de las cabezas de las chicas

Tenten: "ah creo que tengo muy mala suerte, neji ni siquiera me mira… está más ocupado hablando con ese hermano tuyo Temari" tenten no notó que neji y kankuro estaban queriendo arrancarle los ojos al oponente

Temari: "Conociendo a Kankuro no creo que le esté dando buenos consejos"

Sakura: "Pues metámonos rápido al agua porque esta situación ya me está incomodando" apuraron el paso

Las chicas estaban tan concentradas en los objetivos que no se dieron cuenta de que Kiba y shino miraban a Hinata y que gaara observaba a sakura también… y mucho menos caso le hicieron a lee.

Temari: "Hey chico lágrimas qué miras?" le lanzó una mirada muy sugestiva

Shikamaru: "Miraba tu, ah eh que, que diga miraba…" no sabía que inventar "las nubes" contestó en un bostezo fingido

Temari: "Por si acaso yo no soy una nube! Si quieres mirarme no me interesa… por un hombre de más que me mire no se acaba el mundo" respondió sin dar importancia al asunto

Shikamaru: "_Mujeres… quién las entiende_" estaba nervioso porque temari estaba a su costado… así que trató de concentrarse en las nubes

Hinata no sabía que hacer así que fue hasta donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo, los cuales parecían tan contentos que besarían a Ino por la gran idea de tomarse un baño

Hinata: "Kiba kun, shino kun, akamaru espero que no los mo moleste" susurró muy tímida

Akamaru: waw waw!

Kiba: "ah qué? Ah sí akamaru dice que es todo un placer"

Shino: "es bueno pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con tus compañeros de equipo, eso nos ayudará a crecer como grupo" respondió en su tono tan cool, shino sí que sabía moderarse porque ni bien hinata se acercó comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado como apreciando la variedad de insectos que existía en el lugar.

Kankuro se había acercado a la orilla del río para recibir a tenten

Kankuro: "Hermosa flor de Konoha, permíteme ayudarte" estiró el brazo para ayudarla a entrar

Tenten: "eh eh" levantó una ceja, no le gustaba para nada ese kankuro "gracias" respondió dudando

Neji: "_ese bastardo atrevió a desafiarme_" sus ojos parecían reventar como cuando activa el byakugan "_y tenten por qué lo acepta?_" al fijar la vista en tenten se dio cuenta que se veía muy linda con el cabello abajo y además estaba usando la pañoleta que le había regalado "_es muy her_" no terminó el pensamiento porque cruzó miradas con tenten, así que se dio la vuelta "_yay! Espero que no se haya dado cuenta, darse cuenta de qué? Soy un estúpido_" esta vez neji no sangró porque después de todo era un genio y como tal había tomado sus precauciones, se había puesto dos tapones de algodón en las fosas nasales…

Tenten: "_ne? Por qué neji se volteó… se supone que me tenía que ver_"

Kankuro: "te molesta si nado a tu lado?"

Tenten: "_claro que me molesta yac! Porque neji no fue el que me lo pidió TT pero tengo que seguir el consejo de las chicas, ser linda con los demás_" pensó "eh está bien"

Neji: "Tenten"

Tenten: "_yes yes yes oh yes! __Neji vino a salvarme!_" volteó muy sonriente "si?"

Kankuro: "_Este imbécil vino a malograr mi momento de gloria!_" fulminó a neji con la mirada

Neji: "tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante" mirando a kankuro como si fuera …erda "en privado, ven conmigo"

Tenten: "lo siento" le respondió a kankuro y siguió a neji "_jejeje de la que me salvé_, _tengo que besar a neji por esto ja!_"

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar apartado

Tenten: "y bien"

Neji: "pues nada…" respondió en ese tono tan hermético "lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que no te agrada ese tipo, lo noté por la manera en que levantaste la ceja y tu sonrisa nerviosa… mi byakugan me dice muchas cosas"

Tenten. "_imbécil! Tu byakugan te dirá muchas cosas, pero hasta ahora no te dice que muero por ti! Que rabia! Eres tan arrogante y eso te hace tan guapo!_" "gracias! Señor genio" le dijo con sarcasmo

Neji: "no pareces muy agradecida que digamos… tal vez prefieras estar con ese tipo"

Tenten: "ne? Claro que gracias… sólo que se me hizo un poco raro, no es que me caiga mal el tipo ese, pero es que no lo conozco bien… tal vez y resulta ser una muy biuena persona" al decir esto miró a kankuro "puedo quedarme a tu lado?"

Neji: "Mientras estés conmigo no creo que se acerque y sí lo quieres así me da igual"

Por otro lado sakura e Ino estaban conversando hasta que lee las empezó a rondar como mosca a un pastel

Lee: "Sakura san te ves tan hermosa! Haces que la llama de mi juventud arda con más intensidad… déjame estar a tu lado para protegerte hasta el final!" chin! El brillo de sus dientes cegó a la pobre sakura

Ino: "Hoooola yo también estoy aquí, puedes al menos no tratarme como a una roca"

Lee: "Lo siento bella señorita, me permiten acompañarlas?"

Ino: "_nani? Es la primera vez que alguien me dice bella TT ahhh por qué tenía que ser este chico tan raro el primero que me lo dijera_" "está bien pero sólo por ahora"

Sakura: "o_uch! Aún me duelen los ojos!_"

Así se pasó la hora, kankuro trataba de conversar con gaara o con naruto pero ninguno le hacía mucho caso…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego todos fueron a hacer acto de presencia ante las autoridades de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena (aún no había un kazekage, sólo un anciano que era parte del concejo que eligiría al próximo hokage)

Anciano: "Gracias a todos por venir hasta aquí y apoyarnos en estos momentos"

Naruto: "Eso no es nada! Tan sólo díganos lo que hay que hacer y lo haremos!" estaba muy animado

Anciano: "Pues gracias, verán hemos tenido recientes problemas con la aldea oculta de la lluvia, al parecer reclaman que nombremos inmediatamente un kazekage, tienen temor de que no haya un autoridad que haga respetar nuestros tratados. El líder de esa aldea ha ofrecido la mano de su hija para el nuevo kazekage y así establecer una alianza que asegure que no invadiremos su aldea; pero estos últimos días hemos recibido noticias de algunos ataques de parte de esa aldea; así es que suponemos que se han arrepentido y quieren aprovechar que no tenemos un kazekage para invadirnos."

Naruto: "Y por qué no eligen un kazekage de una maldita vez?" todos querían asesinar a naruto por la forma tan confianzuda que tenía para hablar

Anciano: "verás, no es una decisión muy fácil, no podemos tomarlo tan a la ligera. En fin lo que queremos es que nos ayuden a patrullar en las noches, al menos que nos sirvan de apoyo cuando se presente una emergencia, pueden dormir si quieren pero les pido que pongan trampas para no sufrir ningún imprevisto; de todas maneras tenemos ninjas que hacen la vigilancia nocturna, ustedes vendrían a ser como un grupo de reserva en una posible invasión del enemigo… La manera en que se distribuirán lo dejo a su criterio, pero se ubicarán en los exteriores de la aldea (N/A: imagínense que los exteriores de la aldea de la arna son bosques)… Y les ofrezco mil disculpas por las molestias causadas"

Naruto: "Ya le dije que no es ninguna molestia, no retiraré mis palabras ese es mi camino del ninja!"

Luego les ofrecieron un banquete de bienvenida y al terminarlo todos salieron en dirección al bosque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el bosque

Shikamaru: "qué es lo que sugieren para empezar?"

Temari: "Me parece que tenemos que pensar en dónde haremos guardia?"

Ino: "Yo sugiero en que construyamos casas en los árboles"

Naruto: "Ino sugiriendo algo? esto no me huele bien"

Ino: "calla baka!" ponk! Le tiró un cocacho a naruto

Lee: "Me parece una buena idea"

Chouji: "entonces chom! Empecemos chom que me muero de hambre!"

Shikamaru: "Esperen y cuántas casa construimos?"

Chouji: "amigo, tú siempre piensas en todo!"

Ino: "Podrían ser siete para distribuirnos por parejas"

Kankuro: "Síiiiiiiiiiiiii!" todos lo voltearon a ver parecía muy emocionado por la idea

"y cuáles serán las parejas?"

Sakura: "Eso lo vemos cuando acabemos de construir las casas, ahora manos a la obra!"

Todos empezaron a construir las casas en los alrededores, cuando ya habían terminado eran casi las 7 de la noche

Naruto: "Qué bueno que acabamos dattebayo! Ahora cenemos!" se agachó para buscar su ramen instantáneo en la mochila

Chouji: "Buena idea naruto!"

Naruto: "_nande? No traje mi delicioso ramen? TT_" puso la boca de pescadito

Sakura: "_seguro ya se dio cuenta que no tiene ramen je!_" sakura había revisado la mochila de naruto cuando salió del río mientras él no salía

Ino: "veamos primero lo de las parejas, ya después cada pareja se preocupará por lo que cenarán"

Lee: "sí que estás muy apurada, veo que la primavera te está llegando!" le guño un ojo

Ino: "_yay! Qué fue eso?_" Ino tembló de pies a cabeza

Kankuro: "yo iré con"

Chouji: "está bien yo quiero ir con mi amigo" se detuvo alguien lo pinchó con el índice en la barriga

Kankuro: "_nande? Este gordo imbécil me interrumpió_"

Tenten: "_ugh! Ese tipo me está mirando… por favor kamisama que no sea lo que estoy pensando_" kankuro miraba muy intensamente a tenten que estaba entre sakura e ino

Temari: "Hey! Damas primero, no crees?"

Chouji: "está bien" refunfuñó

Temari: "mmm" pensativa

Chouji: "pero apúrate"

Kankuro: "apúrate temari no tenemos tu tiempo!"

Temari: "creo que iré… con el señor lágrimas" miró a shikamaru cerró los ojos, puco una sonrisa de suficiencia y con las manos en la cintura "te tendré que defender, además creo que eres inteligente y eso me servirá de algo" jaló a shikamaru "vendrás conmigo"

Shikamaru: "… ok"

Chouji: "…" TT

A naruto no le interesaba lo que pasaba estaba llorando por su ramen

Kankuro: "yo" otra vez fue interrumpido

Shino y Kiba: "_es mi oportunidad_" "yo iré con" al darse cuenta que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido

En ese momento Hinata sujetaba la mochila delante de ella y de un momento a otro se le cayó, como la mochila estaba abierto cayó sobre el césped muchos sobres de ramen instantáneo… naruto dejó de llorar y estalló en felicidad

Naruto: "Yo iré con Hinata chan! Ramen ramen!" atropello las palabras de kiba y shino

Tenten: "_rayos! Creo que ese kankuro quiere ir conmigo, no ha dejado de mirarme ajjj!_" para ese momento la chica estaba demasiado asustada, temblaba, se llevó la mano a la boca (N/A: ya saben como cuando hinata se enfrentó a neji en los preliminares de la tercera prueba)

Kiba y shino: "…" TT TT "_todo por tu culpa, me las pagarás_" "yo iré contigo" dijeron al unísono dedicándose miradas tan fieras que hacían quedar al kyubi de naruto como un tierno y lindo cachorrito

Sakura: "_El plan marcha bien_"

Kankuro: "_jejeje ahora es mi oportunidad_" levantó la mano para hablar, todos voltearon a verlo una voz fría y que todos pudieron escuchar hizo que todos voltearan y dejaran a kankuro para más rato

Neji: "Yo iré con tenten!" conservaba su habitual expresión serena, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

Tenten: "…" afirmó con la cabeza y fue hasta el lado de neji, ya no temblaba "_neji eres mi héroe! Podría besarte ahora mismo!_"

Ino: "_ne? Así no iba el plan… en fin_"

Sakura: "_eso significa que ya no tengo que ir con gaara, iré con Ino_"

Kankuro: "_cretino! Me fregó todo el plan! Yo que pensaba embriagar a tenten!_" en eso sintió una mano sobre su hombro

Chouji: "yo iré contigo amigo" "_sé que tienes snacks! Los míos se acabaron así que los tuyos servirán!_"

Kankuro: "… como sea" "_ya que tanto quizás tenga otras oportunidades_"

Ino: "Yo iré con lee"

Sakura: "_quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Se supone que ya no debía hacerlo!_"

Lee: "en seguida mi lady" se arrodilló ante ino y le besó la mano

Ino: "…" le salió un tick nervioso

Temari: "entonces eso deja a…" todos voltearon a ver a la pobre sakura que estaba pálida y a gaara que estaba muy callado recostado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados

"sí a sakura y gaara"

Sakura: "_glup!_"

Gaara: "_yes!... quién dijo eso? Maldito shukaku… como sea_" miró a sakura "andando"

Así comenzaron a andar, algunos muy contentos y otros muy decepcionados

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la cabaña de temari y shikamaru

Temari: "dejémos las cosas en este rincón y vayamos por comida"

Shikamaru: "como tú digas"

Se adentraron en el bosque

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la cabaña NaruHina

Naruto: "Hinata chan! Qué bueno que trajiste ramen! Hubiese muerto.. eh? La compartirás conmigo, verdad?" jugaba con sus índices como hinata

Hinata: "cla claro que sí na naruto kun"

Naruto: "eres muy buena dattebayo!" le sonrió a la chica, ella se sonrojó "mmm creo que debemos ir por leña"

Hinata : "hai"

Se adentraron en el bosque

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nejiten caminando hacia su nidito de amor jejej…Neji iba delante de tenten, ella toma a neji del brazo

Neji: "qué quieres?" volteó para mirarla

Tenten: "usaste también tu byakugan?"

Neji: "a qué te refieres?"

Tenten: "ne, para ser un genio a veces eres muy despistado" le sonrió

Neji: "… sigo sin entender" el hyuuga parecía no doblegarse ante nada, siempre con esa actitud tan fría

Tenten: "pues cuando dijiste que vendrías conmigo, recuerdas?"

Neji: "ah te refieres a eso… pues sí, la manera en que temblaban tus ojos y constantemente significaba que tenías miedo, cuando llevaste tu mano a la boca significaba que te ahogabas y necesitabas ayuda… y hasta un estúpido se hubiese dado cuenta que el tipo kankuro ese era el que te producía miedo porque quería ir contigo"

Tenten: "sugoi" soltó el brazo de neji y se recostó sobre un árbol cercano "hace mucho tiempo que te conozco y aún me sigues sorprendiendo"

Neji: "hn" guardó sus manos en los bolsillos

Tenten: "neji… hay algo que siempre te he querido preguntar" se enderezó

Neji: "…" la miró un tanto sorprendido "qué?"

Tenten: "me dejas ver tu byakugan!"

Neji: "pero sí ya los has visto muchas veces"

Tenten: "no de cerca… anda di que sí" lo miró con sus ojos de cachorrito

Neji: "…" odia cuando tenten hacía eso, porque por algún motivo nunca le decía no cuando usaba esa mirada "byakugan!"

Tenten: "gracias!" de un jalón puso a neji contra el árbol

Neji: "nande?"

Tenten: "es para ver mejor, por si no te has dado cuenta genio la luz de la luna ilumina mejor de este lado" la chica comenzó a acercar su rostro

Neji: "glup" por fin había perdido la expresión tan serena, se le veía indefenso "_creo que se está acercando demasiado_" cada vez más cerca, neji reparó en un detalle que nunca antes había notado… los ojos de tenten eran hermosos, del color del chocolate… aquel chocolate tibio era el único qué podía derretir esos ojos fríos grises plateados como de mármol

Tenten: "…_mi corazón late a mi … siento el olor de neji… me acerco más y siento el calor de su aliento_"

Neji: "_nande?_" sintió las yemas tibias de tenten recorrer su rostro, esto le producía una sensación como si el estómago se le volcase… una patada en el estómago… movía los dedos compulsivamente como si de pronto sus manos hubiesen recordado aquel abrazo que le había dado la última, las manos querían volar hasta la cintura de tenten y acercarla

Tenten: "siempre quise saber como se sentían esas venitas que te salen cuando activas tu byakugan" je una excusa para tocar su rostro

Neji: "_tenten_" la boca de neji se secó, respiraba entrecortado, el corazón no le daba para más, su cabeza hervía, entre abrió los labios y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos…

Tenten: "creo que te cansaste" "_jijijiji_"

Neji: "ah? Qué?" como si le hubiesen tirado un baldazo de agua , como si lo hubieran cachetead y despertado de su más hermoso sueño, reaccinó, abrió los ojos y se enderezó, tenten se había alejado de él

Tenten: "que cerraste los ojos… me imagino que no querías que siga mirando" _"jijijij"_

Neji: "ah… este sí, mejor démonos prisa, aún no hemos cenado" comenzó a andar

Tenten: "hai" "_ne, creo que neji creyó que lo besaría jijijij entonces quizás sí siente algo por mí!_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

shikatema se habían perdido…

Temari: "como quiere que te diga el camino si ni siquiera recuerdo!" le gritaba

Shikamaru. "sabía que hacer pareja con una mujer sería problemático" respondió

Temari: "pues que vamos a hacer… esperemos hasta que amanezca, con la luz llegaremos hasta la cabaña"

Shikamaru: "buff… sí cenemos aquí"

Comieron lo que habían atrapado y luego ninguno quería dormir

Shikamaru: "ni siquiera podemos poner trampas porque dejamos las mochilas en la cabaña"

Temari: "en vez de quejarte… no sé, has algo útil"

Shikamaru: "creo que miraré las estrellas, a falta nubes buenas son las estrellas" temari lo miró de reojo

Temari: "_no puedo echar a perder la noche… estamos solos!_" se puso de pie "yo cantaré y haré una coreografía! Más te vale que mires o verás estrellas hasta en tus sueños" dijo apretando sus puños

Shikamaru: "Está bien…"

Temari: "ejem! Se llam si vinieras por mí…Y dice así"

**Si vinieras por mí correría hacia a ti **

(la chica apuntó a shika con el dedo y le lanzó una mirada sensualona)

**abriría mis brazos al derecho y revés **

(extendió sus brazos y movía las manos mientras movía las caderas)

**mordería tu piel! La untaría de miel!**

(bajó muy sensual y casi muerde a shikamaru que saltó atrás para no perder la nariz)

**Lamería tus labios!**

(cerró los ojos e hizo un muak!)

**Si vinieras por miii!**

(Se levantó extendió los brazos y miró al cielo)

"Ahhh!" la chica fue tumbada al piso porque shikamaru cual fiera salvaje se había lanzado sobre ella

Shikamaru: "eh…" se dio cuenta del impulso que había tenido , se sentó "gomen temari…."

Temari: "anadas muy raro sabes? Primero en el río no me quitabas la mirada, luego aceptaste ser mi pareja y por último esto" se sentó y cruzó sus brazos

Shikamaru: "es que yo … buff es muy problemático… yo … te amo mujer"

Temari: "yo también!" se lanzó sobre shikamaru y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente

**El tiempo va! Pasarán las horas**

**Vendrá el amor y lo haremos a solas**

**Sólo una vez o toda la vida**

**Démonos prisa que el verano se termina**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NaruHina estaban cargando leña, cuando narutodeja su fajo de leña en el piso y mira a hinata a los ojos

Naruto: "Hinata chan quería decirte" su voy era suave y no gritona como la habitual

Hinata: "na naruto kun" abrazó su fajo de leña, el corazón le bombeaba más de la cuenta

Naruto: "muchas gracias por compartir tu ramen conmigo"

Hinata: "…" tonk! La choteó como la vez que se encontarron antes de la terdera prueba

Naruto: "siempre has sido buena conmigo, me quisiste ayudar en la primera prueba del examen de chunnin, te preocupaste por mí en los preliminares, a pesar de que me enfrente a kiba que era tu compañero de equipo" el rubió profundizó su mirada, cogió a Hinata de los brazos y comenzó a acercarla a él

Hinata: " na naruto kun" sussurró y soltó su fajo de leña y miró a naruto un tanto asustada

Naruto la miró bien, se dio cuenta que hinata estaba asustada, le sonrió, la soltó se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a la chica ahí parada sin ninguna explicación

Hinata: "_… nunca le voy a interesar, nani?_" Naruto se habí parado en seco, volteó hacia hinata y comenzó a caminar hacia ella un tanto rápido "…_se olvidó su fajo de leña_" la chica recogió uno de los fajos "aquí tie" hinata fue sorprendida por un beso, naruto tiró el fajo a un lado para abrazar mejor a hinata que había puesto sus manos en los hombros de naruto como queriendo alejarlo pero a la vez no dejarlo ir…. Ceró los ojos enredó sus brazos al cuello del chico y lo aceptó….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gente! Hasta aquí el 7mo cap, espero q les haya gustado xq hoy si q he acabado muerta!

**nejitenten **Arigatou! Y pues sí yo también sufrí con el cap 142 TT, fue un atentado! Como pudo haber hecho eso masashi! Te apoyo al cien por cien!tu optimismo me llena de esperanza, cruzo los dedos xq en la serie haya nejiten! Y si no, me alió a tu causa, sacó mi armamento y nos vamos a torturar a masashi! … Por otro lado lo último que pusiste "que se ponga celosillo nuestro cubito de hielo" yo dije ahhh que linda! Dijo nuestro! Jejeje, es q tengo una amiga a la q no le gusta compartir los cueros… weno, nos vemos espero que te guste este cap y q viva el nejiten!

**jaide112 **jajaja siempre tus reviews me matan de risa, provecho con los tacos de gaara! Me gustaría probarlos algún día, a los tacos y a gaara también jajaja! Bueno pues sí haré otro fic jejej será un sasusaku, peró haré que saku también sea del clan uchiha pero una prima muy muy muy lejana de sasukin! En cuanto al cosplay de neji, pues te lo mandaré a tu correo, lo recibes ah? Y me cuentas q tal xq una amiga dice q es mujer pero yo y otras amigas decimos q noooo, q es un hombre! No tiene lo q nosotras tenemos arriba! Si macho!jaja Gracias por escribirme, nos vemos! Te acabo de mandar el correo!

**nabiki**:Holas y gracias! Que weno q solo t borraron el último, pero aún así súbelo pronto xq había muchas cosas que me moría por saber! Oshe y que es eso de cuando te den de alta? Estas enferma? Si es así espero q te mejores pa q subas pronto jejej! Ojalá disfrutes este cap, xq me emocione un poco con nejiten!

**Sccmar:** chibola! Acabo de batir mi récord son las 05:04 am , no tengo sueño pero sí muxo frío, oshe llamame peee! Tengo muxas cosas q contarte, me he bajado el juego de naruto jejej, está en japonés , pero ahí hago el intento… ah! Mira tú con que te pusiste peluca, mal ah, lo q tienes q hacer para parecerte a saku y te mire el sasukin jajaja

**Rosio:** eje! Holitas y sorry porque me demoré un monton es q primero estaba desanimada los útimos días no sé por qué y luego vinieron las fiestas patrias de mi país jejej y x ley tenía q festejar!…. Pero espero que haya valido la pena esperar… nos vemos y gracias x el review!

**Sakurita Kinomoto** Muxas gracias , si pues es q neji y ten son tan lindos! Ayer vi un pa pag de fanlisting de ello y ahhhh! Kya! Habían unas fotos divinas y también teorías del posible nejiten además sus momentos ay me flipan esos dos! Tengo una fiebre nejiten como la que tenia de Shaoran y sakurita otros muy monos! Beios! Gracias x escribir nos vemos!

**nadeshiko-uchija:** Hola amistad! Creo que este cap me salió mas larguito, pero no hubo casi nada de gaarasaku … gomen! Te prometo q en el sgte si habrá xq ya sabes llegará la arrimada samara jajajaj tengo frío! Nos vemos y review pess!

**Yurie-san** jejej si pss el neji y su migraña… no se sabe q inventar es q es un novato en el amor! Ah sí haré gaarasaku, creo q el prox cap tendrá bastante, y sí es una pareja rara pero no sé … es q verlo a gaara tan solito snif! Bueno kankuro se salvó por esta vez , pero neji no tolerará, si algo más sucede jura q reventará a patadas al kankuro ese x fijarse en SU tenten! Jejeje sigue leyendo y gracias!

**Temari-shikamaru:** ayayay! (saita tiembla) con cuántas partes de mi cuerpo ya no podré contar? Abuuu me demoré muxo, esta vez sí me pase abuuuuuuu, no quiero qdarme manca o coja o tuerta! Piedad! … espero q este cap le guste y no me mate… a sus órdenes haré un fic sasusaku, ya pensé en el 1er cap! Con su permiso, hasta luego!

**Fernando-Urashima** je! Si ese shika tendrá muxos problemas jajajaj lo haré sufrir… bueno, contigo tambié me disculpo x la demora así es la vida… ahorita siento un hincón en el hombro izquierdo Duch! Necesito acupuntura urgente! Gracias x leer mi fic!

**Alma:** Gracias! Nejiten lo mejor! Creo q contigo también ,me tengo q disculpar con la demora… snif! Tengo q hacer penitencia! Me azotaré y luego estaré de rodillas todo el día… abuuuu oops! Son las 05:28 ojalá y mi madre no se despierte con un humor de perros! Nos vemos gracias x leer eso me incentiva a seguir! Chauisito y besos!

**Hoshino Shipon**: el último review por contestar! Valor! Gracias por pensar eso de mi fic , favor q me haces jeje, también disculpas por enésima vez por la demora jejej sí que festejé las fiestas patrias a lo grande! Espero q te guste este cap xq sinceramente desde el comienzo quería hacer eso con nejiten, cruzo los dedos para q les guste! Nos vemos y gracias!

Bueno, gente me voy a dormir son las 05.34 am mi papá me acaba de ver pero creo q pensó q me había levantado temprano jajajaj! Weno Felices Fiestas Patrias! (28 de julio… un poquito atrasado nop? je) a todos mis hermanos de patria que están leyendo (al menos sé que hay 3) y **Que Viva el Perú Carajo!** jejej


	8. Dos almas en busaca de consuelo

Hola a todos jeje aquí les traigo el cap 8, ojalá les guste! En este cap se sabrá más de Gaara y Saku!

**Aclaración:**

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva "hablando"

Pensando: con comilla y en cursiva "_pensando_"

Cambio de escena: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NOTA:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen TT le pertenecen al gran al único al sensei Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco infinitamente haber creado esta serie XXD

**Capítulo 8: Dos almas en busca de consuelo…**

Naruto la miró bien, se dio cuenta de que hinata estaba asustada, le sonrió, la soltó se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a la chica ahí parada sin ninguna explicación

Hinata: "_… nunca le voy a interesar, nani?_" Naruto se había parado en seco, volteó hacia hinata y comenzó a caminar a zancadas hacia ella "…_se olvidó su fajo de leña_" la chica recogió uno de los fajos "aquí tie" hinata fue sorprendida por un beso, naruto tiró el fajo a un lado para abrazar mejor a hinata que había puesto sus manos en los hombros de naruto como queriendo alejarlo pero a la vez no dejarlo ir…. Cerró los ojos enredó sus brazos al cuello del chico y lo aceptó….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro lado del bosque Gaara y Sakura acababan de llegar al lugar que se les había asignado…

Gaara: "Primero coloquemos las trampas" le dijo a sakura sin mirarla y avanzó hasta detenerse frente a unos árboles, se podía apreciar que desde ese punto el bosque se tornaba espeso y ya no se podía ver más allá; sakura lo siguió hasta ahí.

Sakura: "_Este chico realmente me intimida_" lo miraba muy asustada, estaba con las manos pegadas al cuerpo como si eso la ayudara de alguna manera a defenderse de algún posible ataque de Gaara "_… no debo temer… Temari san dijo que había cambiado_" la chica no lo podía evitar pero a su mente llegaban esos fatídicos y ahogantes recuerdos en los que Gaara era poseído por el shukaku…

Gaara actuaba como si estuviese solo, no consultaba a Sakura la manera en que deberían colocar las trampas, estaba ahí parado de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados…

Gaara: "sabes usar técnicas de ilusión?" inquirió fríamente sin inmutarse

Sakura: "eh… sí" la chica se ponía nerviosa no sólo porque Gaara fuera aquel tipo de chico intimidante al que nada puede impresionar sino también porque era un maestro usando técnicas con arena y el hecho de ayudarle a colocar las trampas la hacía sentirse minimizada, qué tal si él creía que ella era una completa inútil?

Gaara: "Pues entonces colocaré trampas de arena movedizas en esos lugares" le señaló lugares en que no habían muchos árboles "tú te encargarás de camuflarlos"

Sakura: "hai" asintió… sakura rogó que esta vez nada le saliera mal, era cierto que ella era muy buena usando ese tipo de técnicas pero también era cierto que durante el tiempo que era parte del equipo de sasuke y naruto siempre se sintió peque, inservible y a veces un estorbo.

Gaara hizo salir arena de su calabaza y luego la virtió en los espacios libres entre los árboles; sakura usó su jutsu y toda la arena quedó oculta perfectamente, el chico se sorprendió, nunca pensó que ella era realmente buena.

Gaara: "Creo que esto bastará" giró dándole la cara a la chica "busquemos ahora que comer" inició su marcha.

Sakura: "este… he traído algunos vegetales… podría hacer una sopa" dijo muy tímidamente, mirándolo para ver su reacción. El chico se detuvo.

Gaara: "Está bien, ve yendo, yo traeré la leña"

Sakura: "hai" respondió y se fue en dirección a la cabaña "_realmente es muy bueno usando la arena, es un experto tanto o quizá más que…_" detuvo sus cavilaciones, pues aún le dolía el recuerdo de ese al no podía nombrar, pues le faltaba valor para hacerlo, de tan sólo recordar su espíritu flaqueaba y sentía un inmenso vacío en el corazón…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto Lee e Ino ya habían cenado, no habían considerado el poner trampas a su alrededor así es que se propusieron desvelarse para vigilar desde la cabaña. Lee estaba cantando, mientras Ino apoyada en la ventana suspiraba de cansancio, se estaba quedando dormida.

Lee: "Vamos Ino! No te duermas! Demuestra que puedes arder la flama de tu juventud! Despierta!" sacudió a la muchacha.

Ino: "déjame en paz! Tú puedes vigilar mientras yo duermo" bostezó

Lee: "Somos un equipo! Tenemos que hacerlo juntos! Despierta!" esta vez Ino sí despertó pues Lee le había dado un buen puñetazo, como su Gai sensei le daba.

Ino: "Shyannaro! Qué te pasa imbécil! No ves que soy una dama!" gritaba a voz en cuello haciendo que lee se encogiese.

Lee: "Lo lo siento" se excusó agitando sus manos "es que fue el calor del momento…"

Ino: "Ok! Más te vale que hagas algo para mantenerme despierta!" apoyó los codos en el marco de la ventana.

Lee: "_qué haré? Ilumíneme Gai sensei! Ya sé!_" fuego salía de los ojos del chico "Recitaré una poesía para usted encantadora damicela!" le guiñó un ojo a Ino, logrando que la chica se escarapelará de pies a cabeza, no porque el chico le gustara sino por la idea de verlo recitar algo ridículo. El chico prosiguió "Es de uno de mis autores favoritos: Bécquer! Algunas Rimas para ti. Y dice así…" se aclaró la garganta

**RIMA XVII**

**Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen;**

**hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol;**

**hoy la he visto.., la he visto y me ha mirado...**

**¡Hoy creo en Dios!**

Ino: "_Lee sí que hace unas mímicas muy exageradas ay!_" la chica se escarapeló "_por qué tiene que guiñar un ojo cada vez que termina una frase?_"

Lee:

**RIMA XXI**

**¿Qué es poesía, dices mientras clavas**

**en mi pupila tu pupila azul.**

**¿Que es poesía, Y tú me lo preguntas?**

**Poesía... eres tú.**

Ino: "Pues, sí que es muy romántico, ne? Que cosas tan lindas dice… Sakura le haría caso?" la chica pensaba en si existía alguien lo suficientemente desquiciada para fijarse en Lee físicamente.

Lee:

**RIMA XXIII**

**Por una mirada, un mundo,**

**por una sonrisa, un cielo,**

**por un beso... ¡yo no sé**

**que te diera por un beso!**

Ino: "…" quedó pasmada "_lo hago?_" estaba cuestionando sus impulsos "_le haría un favor…_" Ino se lanzó sobre Lee, abrazándolo.

Lee: "Hey! Qué haces? Suéltame!" chilló.

Ino: "Cállate será mejor para ti!" y diciendo esto le cogió el rostro para besarlo (N/A: de tan sólo imaginarlo me da cosas aj!)

Lee: "Auxilio! Van a abusar de mí!" el chico fue silenciado por un ahogante beso de Ino… La chica sí que tenía estómago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro se encontraba colocando algunas trampas con veneno enredadas en los árboles con un sistema de poleas, mientras Chouji rebuscaba entre las cosas de Kankuro, este ya le había dicho que no traía snacks pero chouji era muy persistente.

Kankuro: "ja! Verás que con esto no tendremos problemas" estaba muy concentrado "soy tan inteligente y mis trampas con tan buenas… sí que podremos echarnos una buena siesta" se puso de pie con las manos a la cintura, contempló su obra de arte orgulloso "ah! Ahora sí vamos por la comida"

Chouji: "Sabes, ya no tengo tanta hambre… chom!"

Kankuro: "Ah?" volteó y se encontró con un cuadro desgarrador para él "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" corrió hasta donde estaba chouji "Pero qué demonios? Te estás comiendo a Karasu!" le arrebató el títere a Chouji. "Esto es madera!" dijo haciendo toctoc en karasu.

Chouji: "Creí que eran como los rollitos de canela… pues entonces busquemos comida de verdad!"

Kankuro: "mi pobre karasu TT papá no te dejará en sus manos otra vez!"

Ambos se pusieron e marcha para buscar la comida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba y Shino ya habían colocado sus trampas, ambos trataron de matar al otro en el proceso y ahora estaban cenando, cada uno buscó su propia comida, quizá por temor a que el otro lo envenenará, se miraban fijamente… Akamaru estaba durmiendo junto al fuego.

Kiba: "Como te decía si Hinata eligiera a uno de los dos sería a mí"

Shino: "Por supuesto que no…"

Llevaban buen rato peleando.

Shino: "Creo que te olvidas un pequeño detalle"

Kiba: "Qué!"

Shino: "Que Hinata está enamorada de naruto" fue como un baldazo de agua fría para kiba que se quedó absorto… sí lo había olvidado

Kiba: "tienes razón" su expresión se volvió sombría "y ahora está con él…" shino le palmeó la espalda

Shino: "Lo que debemos hacer es que Hinata logre estar con Naruto"

Kiba: "pero… tienes razón, es mejor que la ayudemos" se sorprendió de que shino fuese tan maduro y en vez de pelear eligió apoyar a Hinata, sonrío "estará mejor con naruto, verdad?"

Shino: "no…" plop! Kiba resbaló del tronco en que estaba sentado.

Kiba: "entonces?"

Shino: "así ella se dará cuenta que su rrelación con Naruto no tendrá futuro…"

Kiba: "Y ahí entraremos nosotros! Yeah!"

Ambos se felicitaron, y reanudaron su amistad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro y Chouji se encontraban recogiendo algunas frutas silvestres cuando…

Kankuro: "jeje chouji ven acá" llamó al chico con una mano "escuchas?" ambos agudizaron los oídos para poder oír a través del matorral que tenían delante… entonces lo escucharon… eran unas risitas y susurros "sabes lo que eso significa?"

Chouji: "mmm que se están contando chistes?" kankuro le dio una palmada en la frente a chouji

Kankuro: "vaya! Tú no tienes imaginación…" puso una cara de pervertido "deja que te muestre" extendió una mano para despejar algunos matorrales de su vista "Quéeeee?" eran Shikamaru y Temari "suelta a mi hermana degenerado!"

Chouji: "Shikamaru! Eres lo máximo amigo! Conviérteme en tu subordinado!"

Temari: "Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Shikamaru: "espera! No es lo que piensas!"

Kankuro: "Cómo qué no es lo que pienso si lo estoy viendo!" se lanzó sobre shikamaru, Temari y Chouji trataban de sujetar a kankuro.

Temari: "Cálmate! Tengo 15 años! No estaba haciendo nada malo… sólo nos besábamos!"

Después de cinco minutos de forcejeos…

Kankuro: "Está bien…" suspiró rendido y molesto "Te doy mi aprobación para cortejar a temari"

Shikamaru: "Gracias hermanito!" kankuro lo fulminó con la mirada

Kankuro: "No vayas tan rápido… aún te falta la aprobación de Gaara" una sonrisa grotesca se dibujó en el rostro de Kankuro… la esperanza renace…

Los otros tres se limitaron a temblar al escuchar el nombre de Gaara…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto estaba colorado, es cierto que era un chico loco y emuy extrovertido… pero lo que acababa de hacer… ni él se lo esperaba.

Naruto: "Aishiteru Hinata-chan…" al no obtener respuesta "lo siento…" la soltó "perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer" se agachó para coger su fajito de leña. "_kuso me deje llevar… seguro que no quiere verme la cara nunca más…_"

Hinata: "Es-espera Na-naruto-kun" la chica extendió una mano, la otra aún la tenía pegada a su pecho. Naruto se paró en seco, no sabía si voltear o no, no sabía lo que le esperaba. "A-a-aishiteru Naruto-kun."

Naruto volteó súbitamente por la sorpresa y se encontró a una Hinata sonrojada a más no poder, estaba ahí parada jugueteando con sus dedos, el chico se acercó, la miró fiujamente.

Naruto: "Qué dijiste?" no podía creer lo que había escuchado y era mejor cerciorarse antes de meter la pata otra vez.

Hinata: "Que yo-yo también te quiero Naruto-kun" Hinata se sentía desfallecer. El rubio se acercó tímidamente a la chica y la abrazó, tiró su fajito de leña y con una de sus manos le levantó el rostro a la chica, se miraron por un momento y luego juntaron sus labios en un cálido e inocente beso. El ramen podía esperar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto neji y Tenten ya habían llegado a su puesto de vigilancia, ya habían comido algo que ambos cocinaron y ahora estaban colocando las trampas.

Neji: "Tenten, puedes colocar algunos pergaminos en unas redes que haré con mi chakra, luego pondremos hilos ocultos en la hierba, de manera que cualquier persona que se acerque active las trampas haciendo que caigan las redes y de tus pergaminos saldrán las armas; está bien?" miraba a sus alrededores tanteando el terreno. Mientras Tenten lo miraba embelesada, pues la inteligencia de Neji era uno de sus atractivos.

Tenten: "Hai! Pues sí, me parece un buen plan, luego podremos subir a la cabaña y vigilar desde ahí por si acaso." Respondió.

Neji: "Bien… Byakugan!" activó su hablidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por otro lado Gaara y Sakura se encontraban comiendo una sopa que ella había preparado. Gaara comía en silencio mientras Sakura lo miraba intensamente… quería iniciar una conversación pero no sabía cómo… quizás porque quería averiguar que era lo que le hacía recordar a él… a Sasuke.

Sakura: "_Es un chico muy hábil_" comía casi sin fijarse en lo que hacía ya que estaba más ocupada en mirar a Gaara. "_Sus ojos… sus ojos, son como los de él… soledad, odio, deseo de venganza, rencor, sufrimiento… Temari –san dice que ha cambiado, pero aún así su mirada…_" Gaara hace rato ya se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo estudiado, esa idea no le agradaba tanto. Sakura seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que el pelirrojo se puso de pie bruscamente, mirando al fuego le dijo…

Gaara: "Suficiente! Qué tanto me ves? Encuentras interesante la idea de que soy un monstruo?"

Sakura: "eh… pero… yo no" la chica no pudo seguir, lo miraba asustada.

Gaara: "Eres como ellos, creen que porque llevo un monstruo en mi interior yo también lo soy" le dio la espalda a la chica "Creen que sólo ustedes tienen derecho a sentir? Te tengo una noticia, nosotros no somos de piedra." Diciendo esto echó a andar, quién sabe a dónde. Dejó a la chica sola.

A Sakura se le empañaron los ojos… no lo podía evitar, pues sí era una llorona, no se había vuelto a sentir así durante un corto tiempo, otra vez la volvían a tratar como si fuera un zapato… pero esta vez quién la trataba así se había formado una idea equivocada de ella.

Sakura: "_por qué?_" pensó "_pero esta vez fue mi culpa, no debí mirarlo de esa manera… tengo que disculparme… pero él tampoco debió portarse así conmigo_" la chica aún no entendía a Gaara, a pesar de tener el deseo de disculparse aún seguía dolida por la manera en que la trató el chico. Se secó las lágrimas, guardó las cosas y subió a la cabaña, se apoyo con los codos en el marco de la ventana a esperar a que regresara el chico, Sakura se sumergió en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara estaba caminando en medio de la espesura del bosque, ni él mismo sabía a dónde se dirigía, sólo se dejaba llevar por sus pies, hasta que llegó a un claro. Se sentó y recostó en un árbol mirando la luna (N/A: no era luna llena).

Gaara: "_Por qué aún me ven como a un monstruo…_" pensó en Naruto "_Algún día quisiera tener la suerte que él tiene_" recogió sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos "_él es diferente… quiere proteger a todos para que reconozcan su existencia… tiene amigos…_" hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas y cerró los ojos "_Al menos ahora tengo a temari y kankuro_" súbitamente una imagen penetró en su mente como si le hubiesen disparado… la imagen de Sakura protegiendo a Sasuke seguida por la imagen en que él la había aprisionado con arena y Naruto intentaba salvrla; abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza "_Ella… por qué fui tan rudo con ella? Ella es amiga de Uzumaki Naruto, alguien como yo… creo que le debo una disculpa después de lo quele hice era de esperarse que me mirara con tanta atención… creo que me formé una idea equivocada… después de todo es amiga de alguien como yo…_" se puso de pie, suspiró y camino en dirección de donde había dejado a Sakura hace unos minutos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En esos momentos, Neji y Tenten se encontraban vigilando desde lo alto de su cabaña.

La noche era fresca, pero como ellos se encontraban en la copa de un árbol, el viento les llegaba produciéndoles escalofríos.

Tenten: "Uh… No me gusta cuando hay mucha brisa" dijo abrazándose a sí misma "No tienes frío?"

Neji: "Un poco" neji miraba a los alrededores en busca de algo sospechoso, cuando sintió algo que lo hizo sobresaltar y abrir los ojos como plato, giró la cabeza hacia Tenten. La chica se había pegado a él y tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro… otra vez cerca de él, sentía su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo, se le ponía la carne de gallina al sentir el roce de su piel. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y suprimiendo las ganas inmensas que tenía de abrazarla "Qué haces?" esa pregunta hizo que Tenten levantara la cabeza. "_No, no te alejes_"

Tenten: "No se nota, es para que no perezcamos de frío, para que más me acercaría a ti de esa manera" abrió los ojos como platos como si recién cayera en cuenta y se alejó del chico "No me digas que pensabas que yo…" desvío la mirada "ya sabes, sé que sólo eres mi amigo como Lee" Al escuchar ese nombre Neji cambió de una expresión de desconcierto a una de enfado "_jeje creo que se está poniendo celoso_" la chica rió para sus adentros.

Neji: "Y si hubieses estado con el tal Kankuro también lo hubieses hecho?" preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido mirando al horizonte.

Tenten: "mmm tal vez si tenía frío" esto puso a Neji más enfadado aún "_jajaj claro que no pero te digo que sí porque quería ver si te moilestabas_"

Neji: "Ya veo" "_Malditos todos!_" volteó a mirar a Tenten, ella le sonrió; él volteó, se había sonrojado, era como si de pronto Tenten leyera su mente, él sentía que su mente era un libro abierto para ella. Sintió que se le encogían las tripas y como si algo muy pesado bajara por su garganta y cayera de golpe en su estómago. "_Maldita sea! Otra vez… por qué me siento así?_" sacudió la cabeza para despejarla, miró de reojo a Tenten para saber si aún lo miraba… ya no lo miraba, se estaba soltando los moños, se sacudió la larga cabellera apoyó su cara en sus manos y se puso a mirar la luna, estaba sonriente, Neji se sonrojó aún más, su boca se abrió ligeramente, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos "_Es… es… hermosa_" Alguna vez dijo que su prima era linda, pero lo que tenía delante de él era muy diferente, claro que era linda, siempre linda, pero esa noche… simplemente estaba hermosa. Tenía que apretar las manos para reprimir el impulso de querer acariciar el cabello de Tenten. "_Todo este tiempo… he sido un tonto, me he comportado como un tonto_". El genio y prodigio de los Hyuuga llegó a una conclusión "_Estoy enamorado de Tenten._" Ya era inútil negárselo a sí mismo, siempre lo había hecho porque pensaba en ello como una debilidad… Algo que le impediría volverse fuerte… enamorarse. El frío e implacable Hyuuga Neji, tenía una debilidad… Tenten.

Tenten: "Achis!" estornudó. El chico salió de su ensimismamiento.

Neji: "… Salud"

Tenten: "Gracias, ne?" el chico la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la acercó hacia él.

Neji: "Te puedes enfermar… eso no es bueno para la misión" se explicó sin mirarla "_quisiera decirte… pero no puedo, para ti sólo soy un amigo_".

Tenten: "Gracias Neji" ella le pasó un brazo por la cintura "_Kyaaa! No cambiaría este momento por nada del mundo… bueno sí, por algo sí, por un beso suyo!_" apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. (N/A: Recuerden que a los trece, weno, en el anime se ven del mismo tamaño.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara regresaba a la cabaña, cuando vio que Sakura estaba con una mirada muy triste.

Gaara: "_Espero que no esté así por lo que le dije… no, seguro está así por el Uchiha._"

Sakura: "_En cuanto lo vea me disculparé_" vio al pelirrojo llegar "_al fin llegó_" Gaara trepó, ya en la cabaña se acercó a Sakura dispuesto a disculparse, abrió la boca pero la chica tenía algo que decir. "Lo siento!"

Gaara: "Nani?" la miró extrañado.

Sakura: "No debí mirarte de esa manera, es que yo sólo quería hablarte…" se rascó la nuca con una de sus manos "y pues no sabía de que hablarte… me recuerdas a una persona…"

Gaara: "_que equivocado estaba… ella quería hablarme, sólo eso_" se quedó sin palabras ahora se sentía más culpable que antes "_parece ser que es una chica buena después de todo…_" "Discúlpame tú a mí" le costó decirlo era la segunda vez que lo hacía después de tanto tiempo "Estoy acostumbrando a que la gente me vea como un monstruo" la chica estaba sorprendida, ella había pensado disculparse, pero nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que él lo hiciera también "Debes estar cansada, ve a dormir, yo vigilaré" se dio media vuelta.

Sakura: "Eh… puedo ayudarte a vigilar" sugirió un poco tímida.

Gaara: "No te preocupes, yo nunca duermo… tú si necesitas dormir" siguió andando, llegó a la ventana y se sentó en ella con una rodilla flexionada.

Sakura obedeció, puso unas mantas en el piso y se quedó dormida rápidamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerca de la posición en la que se encontraban Sakura y Gaara, un ejécito se acercaba en medio de la oscuridad, avanzado cautelosamente; a la cabeza del ejército se encontraba una ninja era una chica de ojos y cabellos color azabache que contrastaban con la palidez de su rostro, sus ojos eran rasgados, su larga cabellera estaba recogida en un moño, la bandana de ninja la usaba en la frente, vestía una yukata color celestey debajo de esta una camiseta rosa; la chica era delgada, alta para su edad; pero pequeña para dirigir un ejército y por qué la obedecían? Pues porque era la hija del jefe de la aldea oculta de la Lluvia, tenía muchas habilidades, pero aún le faltaba mucho terreno por recorrer, su nombre era… Akemi Kirisame.

Akemi: "_Nadie me obligará a casarme con un viejo y feo Kazekage_" sus enormes y oscuros ojos parecían escudriñar todo, pensando en su siguiente paso "_si mi padre quiere seguridad para su aldea… pues conquistaré estas tierras para que nadie nos invada_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara seguía vigilando, hasta que sintió unos sollozos… era Sakura estaba llorando en sueños. El shinobi no supo cuando se movió pero apareció al lado de la chica, se arrodilló para ver mejor su rostro… sí estaba llorando, por qué una persona como ella sufría de esa manera, él ya estaba acostumbrado a verla llorar durante las noches, sabía por qué lo hacía. Pero por primera vez el estaba del otro lado, no había una ventana que los separara, estaba ahí frente a ella… Tanto amaba a Sasuke Uchiha? Ella tenía muchas otras cosas, gente que la quería y se preocupaba por ella; y aún así llora por una sola persona… quizá ella era igual de desdichada que él. El muchacho secó las lágrimas de la pelirrosa con las yemas de sus dedos, notó que al contacto de sus dedos ella dejó de sollozar, ya no le resbalaban lágrimas; quizá sólo necesite alguien que la consuele. Se puso de pie y se fue a la ventana nuevamente, se sentó en la misma posición en la que estaba.

Sakura: "_Sasuke-kun_" despertó, se tocó el rostro, no tenía lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban húmedos… juraría que estuvo llorando, siempre que se despertaba a media noche su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrima, pero en esa ocasión no. Se acurrucó en las sábanas, luego levantó la mirada vio a Gaara "_Tal vez… no, él no es como Sasuke, él no tiene como objetivo matar a su hermano, él es más… como Naruto… ha sufrido como él, toda la vida lo habrán llamado monstruo, al menos Naruto tiene amigos y parece ser que él recién empieza a llevarse bien con sus hermanos, recuerdo que hasta ellos le tenían pavor… toda su vida habrá sido así… quizá sólo necesite gente que lo aprecie y aprenda a quererlo…_" al fin la chica comprendió a Gaara, la empezó a inundar un sentimiento como si quisiera acercarse a él , ser su amiga y aliviar en algo su dolor…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, aquí acaba el capítulo, la historia ya llega a su final creo que faltan unos dos capítulos… Tengo dos cosas importantes de las cuales hablar:

La primera y más importante (espero que lo lean) les pido que vean atentamente este número 380 000, parece un simple número, no? Grande pero no significa nada? Pues les digo que es el número aproximado de víctimas mortales que dejaron los abominables atentados contra Hiroshima y Nagasaki hace 60 años (6 y 9 de agosto); sí, hablo de las bombas nucleares! Es inconcebible que un ser humano le haga eso a otro ser humano, pero ya no es tiempo de llorar, ya lo hicieron los sobrevivientes, nunca nadie va a sufrir tanto como ellos. Por eso les pido apoyemos al desarme nuclear mundial! **Hiroshima y Nagasaki nunca más!**

Bueno (suspiro no me quiero poner triste y espero q uds tampoco… vive la vida y no dejes q la vida te viva! jaja), lo segundo que quería decirles es que estoy traduciendo un fic nejiten "Christamas Love" de lonely bloodied rose espero que lo lean. Y también pronto, cuando termine este fic o quizá antes, subiré mi sgte fic "Un pasado que nos une" jejej sasusaku pareja principal también habrá nejiten y naruhina! Espero q también lo lean!

Jejeje, sí q estoy cotorra… responderé a los reviews (si no sale mi rpta significa q los de ff lo han editado… no sé si aún se pueden contestar los reviews en los fics).

**jaide112**: Holas pos sí que sí soy de Perú! Ah ya me acordé que ya te dije jejej así pues y estás invitada a venir cuando quieras, mi casa es tu casa… espero que no seas una psicópata vendedora de riñones, noooooo! Jajaja no creo, me caes bien. Con respecto a lo del fic, a esa parte en qu Tenten ve el Byakugan, kyaaa! A mí tb me gustó, a veces alucino demasiado jejej me gustaría encontrar al Neji del cosplay y verlo así! Ah! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Nos vemos, saludos y cuídate!

**Fernando-Urashima**: Bueno, pues no he hecho sufrir mucho al Thika, kankuro ya lo aceptó, sólo falta gaara jejej… sorry por no poner lemon, es q supuestamente ahorita tienen entre 12 y 13 años… Weno, espero q no te aburras TT. Gracias por el review!

**spushan**: Jajajajaj, espero q aún esté a tiempo, no quiero morir! Estoy en la primavera de mi juventud! Je, gracias por el review, me encantan las amenazas, me hacen sentir asediada! Sigue leyendo!

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: Jajaja, weno pss aquí sí hay más gaarasaku… oshe le cambié el nombre ya no es samara sino akemi, jejej momento de desesperación…TT no puede escanear el dibujo que hice d akemi sino lo colgarí en devian art pa q lo vean TT… te tengo una mala noticia, las clases empiezan el 22 jajajja una semana más de esclavitud TT

**Minako**: Jajaja si pss la temari se pasa, sale de control, q cheere q te gustó el momento nejiten, me sale una lágrima, me esmere para hacerlo, espero q también te guste en este cap! Gracias por tu review!

**Hoshino Shipon**: Hola, pues sí te pido paciencia, al menos ya neji se dio cuenta q cayó, sólo falta la declaración y el mágico 1er beso ahhhh! Ah, lo de Temari, pues no me inventé esa canción, la letra me da risa suena a desesperación y eso que me faltó poner la parte en q dicen "y contra la pared te apachurraría bien" jeje la canción es de ritmo pop y es movidita se llama "Si vinieras por mí" y es de las hermanas Fiorella y Bárbara Cayo, pero la otra partecita esa de "el tiempo va pasarán las horas…" no me acuerdo el título ni quien la cantata también es moovidita, me gustaba la canción, cualquier información acerca de ella será bien recompensada!

**nabiki**: Jajaja sí que soy despistada, ah, ya leí tu 2do cap y sí esta bien cheere, nejiten lo máximo! Con repecto a tu 1er fic, uh, hace tiempazo estoy colgada esperando una continuación TT, era una d mis favoritas, al comienzo me perdía, como subiste los caps del medio primero y al último los 1eros caps, ja bien loquilla, parecía la saga de star wars como dijiste… je! Gracias por los comentarios sobre el nejiten, te estoy espiando por eso la historia va parecida como la tuya con tu jorge jejej mentiras! Es mera coincidencia, pero no sé, me parece bakan cuando una historia se puede amoldar a la realidad… En cuanto al NaruHina je me pirateé la idea de una novela coreana "Un deseo en las estrellas" es q el cuerote protagonista besa a la chica x 1era vez en el momento menos esperado… es un loco ese Ahn Jae Wook, quizá no lo conozcas pero canta divino! Creo q ya hablé demasiado, je, nos vemos! Besos!

**Sccmar**: Jajaja oe mariella-sama dudo q me hagas el funeral del desierto! Chibola, ya no te voy a incluir, fíjate bie, la chica no se parece a ti , no dije q la chica tenía cintura de reloj de arena, si decía eso ahí sí serías tú jajjaj, seguro me vas a querer matar por haber revelado tus medidas jajaj sí q lo escuche todo el mundo "MI AMIGA TIENE CINTURA DE RELOJ DE ARENA" deberías estar orgullosa no como yo q tengo cintura de huevo jajajaj!Amiga mía, espero verte muy pronto, me imagino q me pasarás lo Ichigo 100, nop? Nos vemos, cuídate amix!

**Temari-shikamaru**: Jajaja bailando entre incendios? Cómo es eso? Eres bombera? Ajaja (risa a lo goofy) Esta vez no me amenazaste… uhm extraño las amenazas, ja. ShikaTema creo q serán lo q más rápidpo se enganchen, al menos en el anime se ve en el cap 142 q sí q sí hay algo, como quisiera q algo así pase entre nejiten -… sí el neji está tontito, el amor le ha afectado el cerebro, pobre niño genio… NaruHina simplemente lindos!

**Caveli:** Amiga mía! Gracias por tus comentarios abuuuuuuu, tienes q leer mis fics favoritos esos son más cheeres, oshe te estoy extrañando un montón…snif! Ya quiero q empiecen las clases, no me están gustando esta vacaciones… más te vale q me escribas! Lee y disfruta y review! UH estos día no he visto la novela ahhhhh y encima hoy me olvidé ver el resumen TT, espero q me cuentes!

**SABAKU NO VANA**: Holas! Hasta q te dignaste a escribir! Jajaj oshe leí tu mensaje de q estas leyendo el 6to de harry potter ahhhh! Maldita! Y todavía me dices muere! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (grito a lo Eliane Karpa de los inimitables) jajaj uh! Tengo q leerlo! Pero es el inglés británico es muy tranca ahhhhhhhhh. Weno en cuanto al fic ya t habrás dado cuenta q no se llama samara sino akemi jejej y claro más de Gaara Mr. Kazekage! Ah y sí Neji es un Héroe! Tan beio él! Manda review tb en ste cap pss! Nos vemos!


	9. Llegó el karma

Konbanwa minasan! Mil disculpas x la demora, ya sé q me merezco miles y miles de torturas, pero por favor, entiéndanme abuuuuu mis clases me están absorbiendo y este capi lo subí gracias a mi amiga Nadeshiko, muxas gracias! Ella me lo tipeó, así q estoy a su merced! Espero no aburrirlos, pero no se preocupen ya estamos llegando al final quedan unos 2 capis más o menos.. Y por favor, de rodillas, déjenme **REVIEW!** Ya sé q no lo merezco x la tardanza TT pero al menos quisiera llegar a los 100 reviews para mi 1er fic! Weno, no los distraigo, akí el 9no capi!

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva"hablando"

Pensando: con comillas y en cursiva "_pensando_

**Capítulo 9: Llegó el Karma**

Sakura: "_Se ve… tan solo_" la chica sintió el impulso de hacerle compañía, quizás fuese su afán por querer que Gaara no corriera la misma suerte que Sasuke y convertirlo en un Naruto quizás?

La kunoichi se sentó, aún meditaba la posibilidad de hacerle compañía, lo que frenaba su impulso era el efecto intimidante que solía causar Gaara.

Las manos de Sakura se aferraban a la cobija y cuando al fin se decidió, se levantó con determinación y avanzó hasta el chico, que no se había dado cuenta que lo acompañaban.

Gaara: "mm" parpadeó y giro lentamente a su izquierda, ahí estaba ella a su lado, mirando al frente.

Sakura: "_Es tan callado, ne_" miro de soslayo al pelirrojo y se dio cuenta que la observaba, "_me esta mirando? Quizás se haya molestado porque cree que puedo ser una molestia_" sus pupilas comenzaron a moverse como buscando una escapatoria, se sentía encarcelada "Te preguntarás que hago aquí, ne" preguntó muy nerviosa aún mirando al frente, temía desafiar su mirada.

Gaara: "Dijiste algo" él la estaba mirando como si ella fuese parte del paisaje y por eso no se dio cuenta de que la chica le estaba hablando.

Sakura: "ehh…" estaba algo más nerviosa "dije que… te…"

Gaara: "_que intenta decir?_" sus ojos escrutaron a Sakura notó su nerviosismo, su estomago se contrajo y sus latidos retumbaron en sus tímpanos "no intentará…?" la expresión serena de su rostro lo había abandonado.

Sakura: _"Respira!"_ Se dijo a sí misma, resopló "yo te acompañaré!"

Gaara: "_nani?"_ quedó más aturdido y abrumado de lo que ya estaba.

Sakura: "después de todo somos un equipo, no?" giro a su derecha y luego todo pasó tan rápido como si alguien la hubiese abofeteado; le nació sonreírle, lo hizo y al instante su corazón ya se había volcado. Un suceso desencadenó al otro y ahora ambos estaban ahí, uno frente al otro sin decir nada, el viento resopló meciendo las copas de los árboles, las hojas cayeron y ellos seguían sin hablar.

Gaara sintió el calor en sus mejillas, Sakura sentía su pecho oprimido; sus manos entumecidas se aferraban a su vestido, no le gustaba como se estaba sintiendo; sentirse así era un mal augurio, ya se había sentido así antes y había salido lastimada.

Gaara: "Gracias…"

Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar esa palabra, con esa misma palabra se había despedido su amor de toda la vida? pero porque lo recordó otra vez? Si alguna otra persona le hubiese dicho "gracias" no tendría significado alguno, pero porque con el sí?

Gaara giró su cabeza como si hubiese oído algo.

Gaara: "parece que tenemos compañía"

Sakura retrocedió aparentando estar alarmada, pero en el fondo esa "interrupción" fue un alivio para ella, la habían librado de esa situación tan tensa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto Tenten y Neji estaban más que cómodos. El abrazo que nació algo tímido, ahora se veía un cuadro tierno. Neji abrazaba a Tenten como un niño pequeño cuando se aferra a su peluche favorito; su brazo izquierdo estaba sobre los hombros de su amada y su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello. Ninguno de los dos hacía lo que se suponía que debían estar haciendo "vigilar"; como si hubiesen mandado al diablo la misión por ese momento.

Tenten: "_su respiración, me hace cosquillas en el oído_" río consigo misma "_mm?"_

Neji cada vez más embriagado de Tenten, fue perdiendo el control de sus actos; su cuerpo ya no era suyo tampoco su alma y mucho menos su corazón, todo eso ya no le pertenecía más, todo él, ahora era de Tenten.

Desde ese momento entregó su voluntad. Estaba tan ido, que sin darse cuenta su nariz rozó los cabellos de la chica y queriendo más de ella su nariz se adentró en la cabellera de Tenten, inhaló su aroma con tal efusividad que la chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Tenten: "_que fue eso?"_ toda la piel de su nuca se hizo como de gallina, abrió los ojos como plato… "_Acaso Neji acaba de… suspirar?"_ alejó un poco, disimuladamente, su cabeza. "_Nani!"_ mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Neji acercó su cabeza a la suya, como si hubiese estado disfrutando oler su cabello. Las manos del chico comenzaron a acariciar su brazo izquierdo dándole calor.

Como si el corazón de Tenten hubiese esperado ese momento para volver a la carga comenzó a latir con fuerza y más aún cuando sentía el jugueteo de la nariz de Neji con sus cabellos.

A Neji el roce de su piel con la de Tenten le daba una sensación placentera, la piel de Tenten le recordaba a la piel del durazno. Esa sensación era la que lo magnetizaba a la chica.

Tenten: "_creo que él también… creo que me corresponde… Gracias Kamisama, te juro que si estoy en lo cierto te llevaré ofrendas por lo menos una vez a la semana!"_ con el rubor en sus mejillas estaba muy sonriente "_pero antes debo asegurarme, debo preguntarle a Neji! Es ahora o nunca!_" Hizo todos los esfuerzos por esconder su sonrisa "_control!"_ resopló "Neji!" le dijo en un tono de voz indescifrable.

Neji: "mm" aún sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, estaba perdido en otro mundo en el que Tenten era su novia.

Tenten: "y… que se supone que estas haciendo?"

Neji: "_Kamisama! Que estoy haciendo_" se cacheteo mentalmente, sus jugueteos cesaron "yo…" la chica lo encaro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Otra vez él se sentía acorralado como cuando ella quería ver su byakugan de cerca. Esta vez no había un árbol detrás de él que le impidiera retroceder, pero aún así él no lo hizo. "_porqué me mira así, diablos! parece molesta_"

Tenten: "responde!"

Neji: "_le debo decir?"_ sus ojos grises empezaron a huir a la atenta mirada de los ojos castaños. Que pasaba? Para Neji esta escena era típica, pero siempre era él, el que estaba del otro lado, el que acosaba.

Tenten: "Mírame cuando te hablo!"

Neji: "Pero que quieres que te diga?" sus ojos ya no huían, pero esto provocó un sonrojo general en Neji y el incremento de sus latidos, se sentía el corazón henchido y que ya no le cabía mas en el pecho, la boca se le secó y los vellos de su nuca se erizaron "… no! No sé… Tú me dijiste que sentías frió"

Tenten: "no te hagas el tonto!", _ "Ahora o nunca Tenten", _"me estabas" la chica no encontraba una palabra que encajara con lo que su compañero había estado haciendo "me estabas… respirando!"

Neji: "nande?" " _kusooo! Respira, Neji! Serenidad ante todo. Es ahora o nunca!_ ""yo…"

BUM!

Se escucharon explosiones. Tenten y Neji se miraron, al parecer el romance debía de esperar aún, salieron corriendo en dirección donde venían las explosiones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban frente a una fogata, abrazaditos. Hinata miraba las estrellas; por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Naruto: "Ne, Hinata chan no mires tanto las estrellas que me pongo celoso."

Hinata: "Naruto-kun" le sonrió y le abrazó aún más fuerte "las estrellas están allá" señalando el firmamento y luego lo miró "y tú estas aquí".

Ambos se sonrieron, hasta que el ruido de las explosiones los alcanzó interrumpiendo su romántico momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee: "me robaste mi primer beso!" la bestia verde de Konoha lloraba a mares como si le hubiesen robado su inocencia.

Ino: "te hice un favor… no creo que haya una demente que lo haga" pensó, se sentía una niña scout por la buena acción que había hecho.

Lee: "pero esto no se queda así, me has deshonrado y debes asumir tu responsabilidad… desde este momento eres mi novia".

Ino: "_baka que hice?"_ puso una cara de muerte "esta bien… " se resignó.

Lee: "entonces así quedamos" en ese momento ambos fueron alertados por las explosiones y salieron de inmediato a ayudar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari apapachaba****a su Shikamaru, él se dejaba abrazar pero no correspondía al abrazo porque estaba muy incomodo debido a la presencia de Kankuro que no dejaba de mirarlos. Chouji seguía comiendo.

Temari: "Shikamaru que te pasa hace un rato no estabas así?" le pregunto mirándolo.

Shikamaru: "…….." no respondió, lanzó una mirada fugaz al chico de la cara pintada "es que hace rato no estaba tu hermano" resopló resignado, mientras una gota caía por su frente.

Temari: "ya veo" capto la mirada que hecho Shika y muy molesta miró a Kankuro "ya te puedes ir largando" le dijo haciendo tronar sus dedos.

Kankuro los miró ofuscado y se hecho a andar…

Temari: "esto también iba para ti flaquito" dijo mirando a Chouji.

Chouji: "espérame amigo Kankuro".

Kankuro lo esperó hasta que el gordito lo alcanzó.

Chouji: "te ves desanimado" y le dio unas palmaditas "tómalo por el lado amable pudo haber sido peor".

Kankuro: "Sí" se le iluminó el rostro "pudo haber sido peor, si descubrimos una pareja, me alegro de que hayan sido ellos" puso una cara de saberlo todo "pudieron ser Tenten y el Hyuuga ese jaja al menos ellos nunca se ennoviaran, Tenten solo tiene ojos para mi, lo note hoy, ja! No paraba de mirarme" dijo con una sonrisa que Lee ya envidiaría.

Chouji: "mmm… no quiero desanimarte pero por rumores sé que Tenten esta loquita por Neji".

Kankuro: TT

Shikamaru estaba más cómodo viendo alejarse al marionetista, así que abrazó a su rubia por la espalda.

Shikamaru: "así esta mejor"

Pero las aguafiestas explosiones también se hicieron escuchar donde estaban, lo mismo para Chouji y Kankuro. Los cuatro se pusieron a correr para llegar al lugar de los hechos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shino, kiba y Akamaru también escucharon y fueron en apoyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el lugar de los hechos:

Akemi: "diablos! Son unos imbéciles!" les gritaba a sus hombres "rápido! Corran debemos llegar a la fortaleza antes que contraataquen!" corrió "ah son unos idiotas como no se dieron cuenta" pensó "Ahhhh!" ella también había caído en una trampa (un hoyo muy profundo) uno de sus ninjas lanzó una cuerda para que suba "gracias! Lo hice para evitar que ustedes cayeran, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados…Adelante no se queden como idiotas! "

Todos corrieron, algunos cayeron en trampas de arena.

Akemi: "Déjenlos, ellos saldrán por sí solos y nos alcanzaran, corran!".

La chica comenzó a moverse con agilidad tirando kunais para hallar las trampas de arena.

Akemi: "_kuso! Nunca me había topado con algo así, no es un ninja ordinario quienquiera que haya colocado estas trampas_" siguió corriendo hasta que escuchó.

Ryusso Baku Ryu! (Avalancha del desierto)

Un muro inmenso de arena se levantó ante ella.

Akemi: "pero que demo…" el muro comenzó a abalanzarse sobre ella y sus ninjas; "retrocedan!" saltó a la capa de un árbol, pero este se estaba quebrando debido a la fuerza de la arena que chocaba contra su base. "Ahh!" saltó a otro y a otro hasta que la avalancha cesó "avancen rápido!" corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello; hasta que llegó a un claro donde había una casita y al pie de este dos sombras.

Akemi: "que demonios solo ellos ocasionaron esto?" ella se esperaba por lo menos un ejercito, pues la avalancha de hace un rato había enterrado a varios ninjas.

"No puede ser y son unos críos!", "Ataquen!" analizó a las dos personas, un chico pelirrojo, no le podía ver muy bien el rostro debido a que la luna fue tapada por algunas nubes; la otra persona era una chica que sostenía un kunai en posición de defensa. Akemi se lanzó a atacar al chico, lanzó varios shurikens "ja! no los podrá esquivar" su sonrisa se escurrió como un helado derretido al ver que una barrera de arena evitó que los shurikens den en el blanco "kuso!" tiró kunais que tampoco dieron en el blanco "Ahh!" Gritó de frustración, se avalanzó dio un golpe que asestó en la barrera, nada… una patada, tampoco. Llena de ira saltaba asestando dando golpes y patadas alrededor del chico, sin ningún éxito.

Jadeó se detuvo para respirar y entonces su fiera mirada encontró los ojos de Sakura; Akemi se abalanzó contra ella, con el kunai en la mano, Sakura no se lo había esperado era muy tarde para reaccionar, cuando Akemi estaba a centímetros d enterarle el arma en el pecho apareció una mano gigante de arena que la empujó y la hizo caer varios metros atrás.

Gaara: "No temas, no dudes, estas lista?"

Sakura: "Hai" asintió, de pronto sintió una sensación de seguridad y confianza como no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos se lanzaron a enfrentar al enemigo a pesar de que sólo eran dos contra unos 200.

Sakura: "_Porque no llegan los demás?"_ Vio que un montón de armas caían de quien diablos sabe donde y les daba a varios ninjas justo en el pecho o en la cabeza y luego vio que el enemigo respondió al ataque lanzando kunais y shurikens en dirección de donde habían salido las armas, se escuchó Hakke Shou Kaiten, los kunais y los shurikens fueron repelidos y algunos hasta mataron a sus dueños.

Sakura miró para saber quién había llegado se alegró al ver a Tenten con sus pergaminos y a Neji con su byakugan activado, ambos saltaron.

Tenten: "vinimos en cuanto escuchamos las explosiones" le dijo a la pelirrosa sin perder de vista al enemigo.

Neji: "Vamos" los tres se lanzaron. Al rato llegaron Naruto y Hinata. Luego Ino acompañada de la Bestia verde, tambien Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Chouji, Kiba Y Shino ah! Y Akamaru.

Se escuchaban toda clase de técnicas, Rasengan! Sabaku Taiso! Soushouryuu! Hakke Shou Kaiten!

A pesar de la desproporción enorme los chicos de la arena y Konoha lograron vencer, fue una victoria aplastante. Ataron a algunos sobrevivientes, entre ellos Akemi que estaba muy indignada. Aún no amanecía y estaban en penumbra.

Gaara: "Iré a avisar que los tenemos" el chico fue en dirección a la aldea.

Akemi: "Esto no se quedara así", Gaara no la escucho y siguió su camino. Para pesar de los demás que sí se quedaron Akemi no paraba de berrear ensordecedoramente.

Naruto: "Ya cállate" le saco su bandana y la amordazó.

Akemi: "mphmalph"

Naruto: "Mucho mejor!" se sacudió el polvo de las manos. Muy satisfecho.

Abrazó a Hinata que estaba a su lado, la chica se sonrojó que diría Neji?

Todos los miraban atónitos.

Naruto: "Ah que no adivinan?" A todos se les cayó la quijada, el rubio se señalaba con el índice y luego a Hinata "estamos jeje" Hinata miró a Neji que se cruzó de brazos y cerró adoptó su expresión serena como aprobando la relación.

Neji. "Si así debe ser…" cerró los ojos y fantaseó esa escena pero con él y Tenten como protagonistas.

Lee: "Yo también tengo novia!"

Todos: "QUEEEE?"

Temari: "_Quién será la ciega?"_ para sorpresa general Lee abrazó a Ino levantando un pulgar; todos miraron Ino como esperando que a que ella dijera que esta loco.

Ino: "….." asintió

PLOP! General.

Lee: "Eres el lucero de mis ojos" sus ojos brillaron.

Shikamaru: "Ouch!" el moreno había sido golpeado por Temari la miró inquisitivamente.

Temari: "Eso es por no haberme dicho ningún poema".

Naruto: Miró a su Hinata "Hinata-chan como quisiera ser el fideo en tu ramen! No me importaría morirme ahogado en toda esa sopa con tal de tocar tus labios."

Hinata: "……." Le sonrió, no le importaba que su Narutín fuera así de romántico.

Temari: "……" miró a Shika significativamente, esperando al menos un vano intento como el de Naruto.

Shikamaru: "ehh… te amo?" Temari lo golpeo otra vez.

Neji: Se quedó mirando a Tenten contemplando cada facción de su rostro "_Kamisama… sí que te inspiraste_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please! Dejen review! Ah! Y por fa alguien puede decirme cómo se hace para agregar fics en una comunidad? Es q cree una comunidad NejiTen, pero no sé como subir las historias TT soy una ciberbestia.

**Spushan:** Jejeje, gracias x leer… y gomenasai! Estoy d rodillas… en verdad me demoré un montón, espero actualizar pronto para q no terminen odiándome jiji.

**Fernando-Urashima****** mmm no sabías q iba hacer sakugaara? Je, pensé q ya lo sabían.. es q gaara estaba tan solito q quise ponerlo con sakura no se xq. En cuanto al Nejiten, espero no aburrirlos, pero es q como son la pareja principal quería hacerla un poco larga, pero no t preocupes q en el siguiente cap ya van a estar juntos. Nos vemos y gomenasai! X la demora…

**Sccmar:** Hola amiguita, jejej, pos ya sé q eres bien jodida pero a veces algunas cosas pienso q las dices en serio… en fin no me puedo molestar contigo xq eres tú … jejej eso me recuerda la pequeña discusión q tuvimos el viernes en los pastos jajaj…. Ya fue! Je, oe me imagino q ya has visto el cap 153 ahhhh! Neji corazón! Ya el martes hablaremos.

**Hoshino Shipon****** Wolas gomen gomen gomen! X la demora, creo q me excedí... Oe la amenaza stuvo un poco fuerte waaaaaa amenázame a mí, pero a mi familia no la metas ja! Después de haber leído la amenaza me quedé así OO jejej weno, espero q sigas leyendo y trataré d actualizar lo más pronto q me sea posible! Y el fic en inglés también…

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: Amiga, GRACIAS! A la enésima potencia, en verdad, t agradezco q hayas puesto tu tiempo topeando la historia… staré eternamente agradecida; y en estos días terminaré de topear el otro fic… uh! Me agobia la llegada d los parciales y leer ese separatón de filo2 no me hace muxa gracias, pero juntemos poderes para destrozar el examen, sí se puede!

**nabiki.chan xD:** Holas! sisisi todo el mundo fan del NejiTen! jeje, espero q algún día nos encontremos en el msn para poder hablar de NejiTen jejej Oe has visto los últimos caps de Naruto? Kyaaa! a mí me gustó el 152 claro no fue la gran cosa, pero al menos hubo alguito, no te lo menciono x si no lo has visto, no quisiera aguarte la fiesta jejej Weno, muxas gracias x siempre dejarme review jijij y espero no demorarme tanto subiendo el sgte cap. y espero q tú tb te des prisa en actualizar q yo aún espero q tenten este embarazada! kawai! Me despido, cuidate muxo!

**Lin Hashimoto:** Gracias! no sabes cuanto me emociona y me alegra q les guste el fic TT Espero q sigas leyendo y gomenasai x la demora, es q mis clases ya empezaron y este ciclo quería darle con todo, pero abuuuu me está yendo mas o menosh... weno, nos vemos en el sgte cap, chausito!

**SABAKU NO VANA:** Amea mía! A ti tb te debo muxo, jejje gracias x haberme ayudado con la traducción del otro fic snif! Q mal q el plan Neji 2005 haya sido un fracaso uhhhh no t preocupes q toda las noches me doy de latigazos x haber equivocado el 8vo piso con el 4to ahhhh, nunk lo olvidaré.. ojalá algún día encontremos un neji como el q rous vio abuu! Gracias x tu review.

**jaide112****** Holas muxas gracias x tu apoyo, tú sabes q me caes recontra bien y x eso t perdono q hayas demorado en dejar review jejej pero q no se vuelva a repetir jajaj (TT soy conchuda xq exigir eso después d q me demoré ufff para subir este capi) ahhh los estudios me están asfixiando sino fuera x las amistades no sé donde estaría fiuu! Y me gusta muxo q me dejen reviews xq se toman un tiempito si quiera para saludar… Ah sí, los personajes ahorita tienen 13 es q pienso hacer q el tiempo salte hasta q ellos tengan 18, ya se verá en el Sgte cap. Has visto el cap 152 d Naruto? kawai kawai kawai! Aunq haya sido sólo un momentito jijiji pero yo espero más! Nos vemos, cuídate!

**AniHaruno****** Holas! Sí sabía que eras sakura uchiha five jejej en verdad extrañaba tus reviews, es q eres una de las primeras q empezó a leer mi fic y además, q aún recuerdo ese emotivo review del 3er capi waaaaa! Y a dónde te fuiste de vacaciones q me tuviste abandonada? Y mil disculpas por la demora q tuve x actualizar el fic ahhhh me pesa d todo corazón y si lo actualicé fue gracias a Nadeshico q se tomo la molestia d tipear el fic jejje espero no parecer explotadora, pero ella se ofreció jijij es q es muy buena amiga. Weno, muxas gracias x haberme dejado review, espero q no dejes de hacerlo, nos vemos, saludos! Besos!

**Temari-Shikamaru:** Hola! q suerte la tuya de q tu prima haya ido a japón! ya quisiera ir yo! y me imagino q ya te habrá dado lo te trajo de Shikamaru, nop? y q es q es q es? Tú tb tienes un llavero d e sasuke? yo tb tengo dos, uno es un muñequito y el otro en como un pin pero en el reverso es un destapador jejje muy mono , me gusta ese llavero, uffff aquí en mi país hay tiendas especiales para otakus, me imagino q en el tuyo tb hay, stoy yendo muy seguido a una galería y oops me estoy queda¿ndo misisa (sin dinero) TT Ahhh! con respecto a lo del ShikaTema poss claro todos nos lo olemos, creo q es la pareja más segura... al menos desde el capi en q temari rescata a shika de la ninja del sonido, al final ella le sonríe y él recuerda las palabras d su padre a cerca d las mujeres jejej me emocionó ese momento! Weno, espero actualizar pronto pa q no se aburran! chausito, saludos!

**AnA:** Gomenasai! x la demora, en verdad me merezco un castigo TT q weno q te guste la pareja GaaraSaku, es q es media rara la pareja y algunos no los ven juntos, a mí no sé q se me dio x juntarlos, quizá x el color de cabello? en fin, creo q estoy haciendo muy larga la historia, es q no quería q todo pasase d golpe, sino darle su tiempito... espero q no se aburra no más... Saludos y gracias x el review!

**nejitenten:** Holas! me encantan tus reviews, me haces reír jejej y sía ya me extrañaba q no me habías dejado review, todos los días entraba al ff para saber si me habías dejado review jiiji es q no sabes lo q significa para mí! TT me pongo muuy sentimental jeje al menos con la gente q me dejó review desde el comienzo (tú, jaide, nabiki, Hinaru90, AniHaruno), claro y tb es cheere q nueva gente te escriba! Uy, la pareja NejiTen es lo mejor psss! Tenemos q encontrarnos en el msn para hablar jejej me emocioné muxisimo con el cap 152 de Naruto kyaaa! Ya lo he dicho aunq haya sido pequeño a mi movió el tapete jejej y ya estoy recolectando teorías para el posible NejiTen! Ah y avísame nomás cuando tengas planeado dar el golpe para raptar al papasote Hyuuga! Tienes mi apoyo, mi cerebro y mi fuerza bruta jajaj para dar rienda suelta al rapto d Neji. También ya leí el sexto de Harry Potter! Muy beio, mejor q el 5to, yo lo leí en español, ya sé q la versión oficial en español todavía no ha salido, peor es q en mi país hay una mafia tremenda d piratas y poss ya tradujeron el libro, una amiga se lo compró y me lo prestó; pero d todas maneras cuando salga el original me lo compro para leerlo otra vez jejje Y q cheere q seas Tauro ya sabía q eras perfecta jajajja así somos los taurinos jejje.

Weno, creo q escribí un montón uff! Nos vemos, besos y cuidate muxo!

**RiMi****** Muxas gracias! Jejej si pss el pobre Shika jejej stoy pensando ya en la reacción de gaara cuando se entere del amor furtivo d su hermana! Lo d Ino y Lee.. pues, verás, tengo una amiga q es fan a muerte de Lee, lo defiende a capa y espada; weno creo q todos queremos al cejitas, pero ella uff! A ella le gusta (loca no? jajaj) y ya pss ella me obligo a q le pusiera a Lee alguna pareja, según ella soy superficial y no logro ver la verdadera belleza de Lee jajaja y cuando leyó este capi se molestó y me dijo acaso esa era la única manera en q Lee podía tener novia? Jajaj yo me reí, me hace muxa gracia.

Y NejiTen sencillamente divinos ahhh! Y me gusta tu fic Konoha's Institute, buuu lloré cuando Tenten y Naruto ven a Neji y Hinata en esa situación comprometedora y Tenten le dice q todo se acabó ahhh TT espero q actualices pronto q ya quiero ver el plan d Neji para reconquistar a Tenten! Saludos!

**Temari del Desierto:** Gomen gomen gomen! Pos sí q me demoré una barabaridad, es q estaba creando expectativa je! Espero q no te aburras con la larga espera y ojalá para el siguiente cap lo suba rápido… saludos!

**Caveli:** Amiga mía! Poss sí ya no tenía excusas para no actualizar jejej. Cuando vas a etender q yo no stoy cegada! Yo tb quiero al chico cejas, pero es q x Neji me derrito! Y no me vas a negar q él no tiene virtudes, tú también estás cegada y no quieres ver q el es súper lindo y muy buena persona (después de su pelea con Naruto jeje) sí! Viva NEJI!


	10. El rosa te sienta bien

Hola a todos!!! No, Saita no estaba muerta. Antes que nada, un super hiper archi gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (si alguien vio Fruits Basket, estoy como la madre del mono), en verdad lo siento, porque ya es casi un año que no actualizaba!!Estaba esperando llegar a los 100 reviews para actualizar jojoo, naaa, mentira, no fue eso. Es que fueron tantas cosas en verdad y no es que no haya querido actualizar, lo intente 3 veces y las tres veces se me borraron el capítulo, primero no pude abrir el diskette, luego perdi el diskette y x último perdí mis manuscritos je!

Bueno ya no los entretengo más, aquí está el capi 10!! Y ya saben dejen review!!

Narrando: sin comillas

Hablando: con comillas y sin cursiva "hablando"

Pensando: con comillas y en cursiva "_pensando"_

Cambio de escena: XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 10: El rosa te sienta bien**

Los chicos se encontraban en el bosque. Ya iba amaneciendo, a medida que el sol salía, el bosque se iba iluminando; y con esto nuevas perspectivas salían a la luz.

Akemi: "_Son unos bastardos, estos niñatos!!_" levantó la mirada con rabia y al primero que vio fue a Lee "_Ajjjjjjjjj!!!!!!! Y encima feos!! Casi me da un calambre al ojo_" luego vio a Shikamaru "_Bueno va mejorando, no está nada mal… tiene un aire pensativo_" y entonces vio a Temari que estaba al lado de Shika "_… parece que esa es su novia_", siguió mirando "_mmm ese rubio se ve lindo, aunque ese fue el que me amordazó _¬¬" vio a Naruto abrazando a Hinata "_otro con novia_"; luego vio a Chouji "_necesita una dieta_"; luego estaban Kiba y Shino "_el del perrito también está en algo, y el otro tiene un aire misterioso_"; por último vio a Neji "_mmm me quedo con este!! Está mucho mejor que los otros_" la chica se fijo que Neji miraba desde hace rato a Tenten "_por qué los mejores tienen novia??? Pero tal vez pueda hacer algo…_"

En ese momento la chica dejó de pensar, a lo lejos vio aproximarse a dos ninjas encabezados… por un niño??? A medida que se acercaba, podía distinguir mejor, era un chico de unos 12 años, de mirada verde penetrante, pelirrojo.

Akemi: "_Este es…_" la chica quedó encandilada con el recién llegado, se olvidó del resto.

Gaara: "Estos son" señalando a los prisioneros.

Akemi: La chica se sonrojó "_me está mirando!!!_" se ilusionó.

Gaara: "Parece ser que esta es la cabecilla, llévenselos."

Los ninjas llevaron a los prisioneros, así que se quedaron los 11 ninjas de Konoha y los tres de la arena.

Gaara: "Me mandaron a decir, que la villa se encuentra muy agradecida y por esto va organizar una fiesta para ustedes."

Naruto y Chouji: "Y habrá comida??????"

Gaara: "Hai"

Naruto: "Cuenta conmigo!" saltó emocionado el rubio.

Gaara: "Será por la tarde, están todos invitados" se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Kankuro: "Gaara!!no vas a preguntarle a Temari por su novio???"

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco.

Gaara: "Que novio???"

Todos sudaron la gota fría, el pelirrojo volteaba poco a poco con una mirada sedienta de sangre.

Kankuro: "Shikamaru" kankuro no cabía en su cuerpo de fellicidad. "_Hasta aquí llegaste muajajaja shikamaru de konoha_"

Gaara comenzó a acercarse a Shikamaru y de fondo se oía la melodía que siempre sale en el anime cuando gaara va usar el sabaku kyu. Kankuro sacó una pala, quién sabe de donde y empezó a cavar un hoyo.

Shikamaru se sentía morir…

Gaara: Se detuvo frente a Shika "Bienvenido a la familia" y para sorpresa de todos lo abrazó.

Todos: OO'

Kankuro: TT "_pensé que lo ajusticiarías…_"

En el abrazo el pelirrojo le susurró a Shikamaru algo, sólo para él.

Gaara: "Más te vale que no le hagas daño…"

A shikamaru le recorrió un escalofrío general.

Temari: "Gaara, tú si que eres inteligente hermanito" lo dijo muy contenta "No como kankuro ¬¬"

Gaara: "Todo por tu felicidad, hermana"; mientras Temari fulminaba con la mirada a Kankuro, Gaara miró a Shikamaru y este lo miró a él; Gaara le mostró el puño lo cerró y salió arena como si fuese sangre.

Temari: "Ahhhhh!!" El cobarde número uno no lo aguantó y se había desmayado "Despierta shikamaru!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por otro lado, los prisioneros eran llevados para ser juzgados.

Ninja1: "Si que debió ser una buena pelea la de ayer."

Ninja2: "Pues sí. Sabes, escuché que Gaara fue el primero en enfrentarse a todos estos y el sólo los enfrentó muy bien y pudo retenerlos hasta que llegaran los otros."

Akemi: "_Así que se llama Gaara!! El fue el que me enfrentó ayer_ _ me encantan los hombres tan hábiles!!! Es mi chico ideal kyaaaa_"

Ninja1: "No por nada está entre los candidatos a ser el próximo Kazekage"

Ninja2: "Cómo?????"

Ninja1: "Pues sí, lo escuché el otro día, cuando estuve de guardia en las puertas del concejo. Pero aún está en veremos."

Akemi: OO "_sugoiiiiiii!! Me tengo que casar con él a como de lugar!!!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegando al concejo, se encontraba un anciano, tenía una larga barba plateada al igual que su cabello y de mirada impacible parecía ser el de mayor autoridad en la villa de la Arena. Akemi fue llevado ante él.

Anciano: "Parece ser que se te acusa de intentar invadir nuestra aldea." La voz del anciano era tranquila, irradiaba paz "Sabes las consecuencias que esto hubiese causado?" parecía un abuelito tratando de regañar a su nieta. Así era el anciano de la Arena, un hombre sabio que anteponía la razón antes que la brutalidad.

Akemi: La chica se sentía muy avergonzada, tal vez era la manera en que le hablaba el anciano, qué pasaba por su cabeza? "… Lo siento" "_Por qué dije eso?_"

En ese momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y entró un hombre de andar imponente y mirada severa. Se acercó a la chica que se encontraba arrodillada en medio de la sala.

Akemi: "Padre…"

PLAF!

El recién llegado le plantó una bofetada a la muchacha.

Padre de Akemi: "Sabes lo que hubieses ocasionado?? Muchacha insolente! Como te atreves a arriesgar no sólo tu vida sino la de dos aldeas??? Pudiste ocasionar una nueva guerra, estúpida-"

Anciano: "Basta! No tolero este tipo de escenas." Hasta los guardias mirones que se encontraban ahí se sorprendieron, pues casi nunca habían escuchado al anciano alzar la voz.

Padre de Akemi: "Lo siento!" hizo una reverencia al anciano "En verdad lo siento. Le pido mil perdones, por la vida de mi hija. Es una muchacha muy desobediente, le aseguro que todo esto lo hizo fuera de mi conocimiento." Se inclinó aún más "No ejecute a mi hija, se lo pido."

Anciano: "No pensaba hacerlo" caminó hacia la ventana, miró a través de ella "La verdad, es que cuando se es joven se cometen muchos errores; lo sé porque alguna vez lo fui, sobre todo cuando creemos que algo van en contra nuestra y que eso nos lleve a que son prive de lo único con lo que nacemos" miró al padre de Akemi "nuestra libertad" el anciano tenía conocimiento de que el padre de la chica la quería forzar a un matrimonio sólo para que ambas aldeas se alíen; esa era su preocupación hace semanas, pues buscaba un nuevo Kazekage y de preferencia uno joven. "Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?"

Padre de Akemi: "Pues sí, y mi oferta de prometer a mi hija con el kazekage sigue en pie. Es algo conveniente para ambas aldeas, además lo de ayer lo prueba."

Anciano: "Hay muchas otras maneras de hacer alianza. No se puede vivir a costa de los demás, haciendo que sacrifiquen una vida entera."

Padre de Akemi: "Pero me hija está más que dispuesta" miró a la chica.

Akemi: "… sí. Haré todo lo que padre me pida; no volveré a desobedecerle…" tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Padre quiere lo mejor para mí y para los suyos."

Anciano: "No sólo es por ella, también tiene que decidir el nuevo kazekage. Es verdad que nuestra aldea también busca una alianza de esta manera, el concejo siempre me presiona con este asunto; todos están a favor, menos yo…"

En ese momento llegaron, los otros miembros del concejo.

Anciano2: "Viste lo que ocurrió?? No podemos seguir, en este momento firmaremos esa alianza. Somos la mayoría, estás pasando sobre nosotros."

Anciano: "Y tú estás pasando sobre las dos personas que se verán envueltas en esto, son dos vidas que no se pueden arruinar."

Anciano2: "Sólo vinimos a avisarte, porque firmaremos el tratado sí o sí; somos la mayoría y no puedes hacer nada. Pero por respeto a ti y porque eres un gran hombre, dejaremos que tú elijas al próximo Kazekage."

Y esa tarde se firmó el tratado entre las aldeas de la Lluvia y la Arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las chicas se encontraban reunidas en la habitación de Temari. Acababan de ducharse y estaban eligiendo los vestidos.

Hinata había elegido un vestido celeste sin mangas que tenía una cinta alrededor de debajo de la línea del busto.

Ino revisó todo el closet, se probó casi todos los vestidos.

Temari: "¬¬ Quieres darte prisa?"

Ino: "Este me gusta!!" La chica escogió un vestido morado (como le gusta ese color…) con tiras que se ataban al cuello, entallado en la cintura y suelto en las caderas.

Temari: "Ya era hora… Sakura, tu turno."

Sakura: "Hai, entre todo el alboroto que hizo Ino, vi un vestido que me gustó." La pelirrosa cogió un vestido verde jade, hasta el cuello, sin mangasy con escote en la espalda.

Hinata: "Sakura chan, combina con tus ojos."

Temari: "Sí, sí, lo que digan, ahora Tenten."

Tenten: "…" se levantó de la cama, comenzó a mirar con cuidado todos los vestidos. No sabía cual elegir, pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos; siempre andaba en pantalones.

Temari: "Date prisa!!" la rubia no paraba de mirar el reloj, "Por culpa de Ino!!! Ya es tarde!"

Tenten: "Es que no sé cuál elegir…"

Temari: "TT"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto paseaba aburrido por las calles, cuando llegó frente a un puesto de ramen.

Naruto: "Ramen!!" Cuando metió la mano en los bolsillos salieron dos polillas TT "Por qué no traje dinero??"

… : "Tsk!"

Naruto: "Ne? Me pareció escuchar algo…"

… : "Tsk! Por aquí"

Naruto: "Nani??" el rubio volteó "Ah! Eres tú" dijo en tono despectivo. "Te has escapado!!" gritó.

Akemi: "Nooo… Me absolvieron"

Naruto: "Ah" "_Qué corrupción!!_"

Akemi: "_Es mi oportunidad… Debo sacarle información del tal Gaara a como de lugar_" "Yo… quería preguntarte un par de cosas"

Naruto: "Pierdes tu tiempo" se cruzó de brazos "_El próximo hokage no se vende!!_"

Akemi: "Es acerca del… pelirrojo"

Naruto: "No sé nada!!"

Akemi: "Vamos, si estaba contigo"

Naruto: "No escucho nada soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado" dijo con los dedos en los oídos.

Akemi: "_Diablos!!_" recordó la escena que presenció minutos antes "_Ya sé!!_" "Te invito a comer ramen!!"

Naruto: "No- ah!! Qué??? Ejem Sabaku no Gaara, genin de la arena, 12 años, hermano de Kankuro y Temari, hijo del antiguo kazekage, calza-" Fue cortado por la mano de la chica que le tapó la boca.

Akemi: "Muy bien!! Entremos, ahí me cuentas."

Ambos entraron al puesto de ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari: "Ya me di cuenta que no eres tan femenina y sexy como yo"

Tenten: "¬¬ Qué insinúas??"

Temari: "Te tomaré como un reto, te haré un cambio de look que dejará tuerto al chico Hyuuga ese!! Ajajajaja!! Soy tan genial!!"

Todas: "_Otra vez esa risa psicópata?_" A todas le salió una gota y se alejaron un poco.

Temari: "Aquí voy!!" comenzó a rebuscar en los montones de ropa hasta que lo encontró "Mira, es perfecto, teniendo en cuenta que de todas las presentes, tú eres la que tiene el cuerpo mmm casi igual al mío, aunque te falta desarrollar."

Todas: "¬¬"

Temari: "Como esta será una transformación extrema, te presto este hermoso vestido" el vestido era licrado (esos vestidos que se pegan al cuerpo) de color rosa, sin mangas, ni tiras, iba de arriba donde empezaba la línea del busto hasta los muslos.

Todas: "OO"

Tenten: "eh… eto… no crees que es un poco ejem atrevido??"

Temari: "Eh? No querrás ir como una puritana, no? Niña, el cuerpo es para lucirlo!"

Tenten: "Eto…"

Temari: "Quieres ver qué cara pondrá el Hyuuga??" aguzó los ojos ahogando una risita.

Tenten: "… está bien"

Temari: "Ya verás que cambio te hago" acercó el vestido a Tenten "Con el color de tu cabello quedará perfecto, toma el vestido."

Tenten: "Gracias" lo cogió.

Temari: "Ahora yo!! Este será mi vestido!!" era un vestido rojo entallado en la cintura y las caderas, de una sola tira y con un agujero en medio de los pechos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akemi: "Ah ya veo… así que mataba sólo para confirmar su existencia."

Naruto: "Sí… pero en el fondo era un buen chico, sino que no tuvo la suerte de encontrar personas como yo encontré… Ahora está completamente reformado. Su historia es muy parecida a la mía, por eso sé por lo que tuvo que pasar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya faltaban sólo dos horas para la reunión, todas las chicas se peinaban y maquillaban; menos Temari y Tenten.

Temari: "Deja todo en mis manos, te pondré este color de sombra y este de labial. Sí!! Relájate!!" mientras la pintaba "Y ese cabello… mmm… lo llevarás suelto, sí! Vas a ver lo bien que quedarás!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akemi: "Hoy habrá una fiesta??"

Naruto: "Sí, como te dije es para agasajarnos. Me tengo que ir para cambiarme. Adiós."

Akemi: "Adiós" "_mmm tengo que colarme en esa fiesta!_"

Vendedor: "Srta. la cuenta"

Akemi: "Gracias" tomó la cuenta, aún pensando en cómo infiltrarse "QUEEEE!!??" miró a su alrededor "20 platos!!" TT "detesto mi vida…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya era casi hora, los muchachos estaban listos, hasta Naruto que había llegado hace media hora. Todos muy pulcros, con pantalón de vestir y corbata. A todos se les veían bien, incluso a Lee (NA: Oh my God!! Esos ternos eran milagrosos jua!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 10, espero actualizar pronto jejej, dejen review. En cuanto a Akemi es sólo un personaje de relleno juju. El otro fic también ya estoy por actualizarlo. Disculpen por no poner romance en este capi TT es que quice actualizarlo rápido.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, que fueron los que me animaron a continuar!

Gracias gracias gracias Nejiten, chika que ama el gaasaku, Saku-Kula, Gaby Uchiha, Tatiana, Michelle, MaRaUdErS 4-8-11-14, SABAKU NO VANA, Sabaku no Temari, nejitenten, sakuragi, Lin Hashimoto, hinaru90, Pandora, nadeshiko-uchiha, sccmar, temari-shikamaru, be, RiMi!!!

PD: jejej alguien me preguntó en el capi anterior, como es que las cabañas tenían ventanas?? Jej bueno, a lo q me refería era que era el marco de la ventana, no una vemntana; osea no había luna, sólo marco.


End file.
